Un deseo hecho realidad
by MarianaMasen
Summary: Un extraño hechizo lleva a Hermione al pasado, en donde tendrá que cumplir una misión que ni ella misma sabe cuál es. Pero, ¿qué pasara cuando un James Potter se meta en su vida? ¿Y cuando Hermione se dé cuenta que no quiere regresarse a su tiempo? ¿Y si vienen a buscarla?
1. Veinte años atras

**Nota de la autora: Este fanfic comenzó como una locura a mi corta edad; ahora que he recién cumplido dieciocho me he dado de cabezazos de vergüenza al pensar en lo mal hilado, redactado y actitudes OoC de los personajes aquí. Por ello me he dado a la tarea de volver a subirlo, corregirlo y agregar un par de detalles que faltaron de ampliar. **

**Como saben, esta historia ya tiene su secuela, por lo tanto no afectará esta re-edición en lo absoluto. La he catalogado AU (Universo Alterno) ya que en uno normal James Potter y Hermione Granger se conocerían; solo en mi cabeza fantasiosa. **

**Ya tiene los seis capítulos correspondientes y subiré el 7mo. cuando haya tiempo; lamento informarles que soy bastante lenta para subir por mi limitado tiempo. Sin más que decir...**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger se encontraba muy enojada en ese momento. Sus pensamientos se dirigían continuamente al estúpido de Ron besándose con Lavander; la ponía en un estado de shock total, ya que nunca se había sentido tan furiosa en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando esa Skeeter le había mandado esas cartas llena de pus de bulbotubérculo sin diluir.<p>

Caminaba tan deprisa y con unas lágrimas queriéndole salir que no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó con Harry, el cual al ver el espectáculo de Ron y Lavander había decidido correr para alcanzar a la furisa Hermione.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Espera!—le gritó Harry, desesperado al ver el aspecto de su amiga.

—¡Oh! Lo siento tanto Harry…—le dijo evitando mirarlo y bajo su mirada intentando no llorar o mostrarse adolorida por la actitud de Ron.— Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca a sacar un libro para la tarea de Pociones.—Mintió y alzó su mirada intentando mostrarse firme.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Harry con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Tengo que ir por el libro, Harry—Hermione se mantenía en sus trece y estaba decidida a no regresar con Harry a la Sala Común, en donde seguramente Ron estaría con Lavander.

—Bueno, entonces te acompaño.

—Harry…— _¿Por qué su amigo no comprendía que quería estar sola? _Hermione pronunció su nombre con un tono que no admitía réplica—: No creo que sea buena idea, aparte ya es la hora de la cena y supongo que tendrás hambre ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —le dijo rápidamente el chico al comprender que su amiga tal vez le gustaría estar sola —Pero no te tardes mucho, para guardarte sitio.

— ¡Si, claro! Solo los dejare y volveré para comer un bocadillo —le respondió rápidamente Hermione.

—Esta bien, pero no te tardes— Pero era demasiado tarde ya que Hermione se había ido corriendo a la biblioteca.

La chica llegó a la biblioteca y vio que la señora Pince la miraba con sorpresa.

—Querida, ya estaba a punto de cerrarla— le dijo la señora Pince.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿me permitiría quedarme un rato aquí?; necesito tomar unos libros para el ensayo de Pociones —le contesto Hermione, mirando a Madame Pince como si fuera su salvación.

—Está bien, pero sólo lo hago porque eres tú; asegúrate de tomar rápido los libros y cerrar bien la biblioteca —Accedió la bibliotecaria con comprensión al ver como Hermione estaba decidida a quedarse allí. _No pasaría nada malo por que se quedara un rato a buscar un libro_.

—Claro, claro; sólo me tomara un par de minutos hacerlo— le contesto rápidamente.

La señora Pince le echó una última mirada y se fue caminando hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando se alejó, Hermione se dirigió hacia su sitio de costumbre y se sentó en la silla, sintiéndose miserable. No podía creer que Ron fuese tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ella desde hacía bastante tiempo no lo veía como un amigo, precisamente. Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse antes de volver a la Sala Común.

—Como desearía poder olvidarlo, aunque fuese yéndome de su vida—murmuró Hermione, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Sin darse cuenta, un pequeño hombre la miraba con suspicacia y sonriendo, movió la varita para que se sumiera en un sueño.

Lo que no sabía la chica es que al despertar lo haría dos décadas atrás.

* * *

><p>—¡Rayos!—Hermione sintió como la cabeza le martilleaba y recordó de sopetón los sucesos de la noche anterior. Como Harry le había insistido que lo acompañara de regreso a la Sala Común, ella se había negado y refugiado en la biblioteca. Jamás lo volvería a hacer; lección aprendida. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y abrió los ojos lentamente.<p>

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue que Harry, que la miraba sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, estaba a un palmo de su rostro. Hermione estrujó su ceño y se talló los ojos.

—¡Harry! ¿Tan tarde es? Lo siento, me quedé dormida y...— Comenzó a decir Hermione y paró su discurso al dar un suave quejido al mover incorporarse de la silla.

—¿Harry? —El chico lucía confundido y explicó—: Mi nombre es James Potter— Hermione se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta incapaz de decir algo coherente y el tal James añadió—: Humm, no me gustaría ser entrometido, pero ¿quién eres? Hasta ahora nunca te había visto en Hogwarts.

—¿James? ¿James Potter?—repitió Hermione, atónita.

—Sí...—respondió el aludido, mirándola como si estuviera loca; lo cual estaba a punto de ser Hermione. La chica chasqueó la lengua, enfadada de que ése chico, que sin duda se había tomado la poción multijugos para parecerse tanto a Harry, quisiera hacerse pasar por el padre de su amigo.

—Ajá... y yo soy McGonagall, ¿no?—Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía en orden, como lo había dejado al quedarse dormida la noche anterior. Y volteó a mirar al impostor, que sonreía burlonamente.

—No sabía que fueras hija de McGonagall, ¡vaya que heredaste su carácter!—comentó el impostor con gracia, pero Hermione estaba hartándose de aquél juego. Seguramente llegaría tarde a sus clases ya que iría con su jefa de casa a hablar sobre esa broma sin chiste.

—Mira, cualquiera que seas, voy a tener que hablar con...—Hermione miró al chico que tenía enfrente y se dió cuenta de algo que había dejado pasar. Sus ojos eran castaños y no tenía cicatriz en la frente. La chica dió un chillido que provoco que el tal James, o quien fuera, la mirara con el ceño fruncido.— ¡Oh, por amor de Dios! ¡Eres James Potter!

—Es lo que he tratado de decirte desde hace rato—sonrió él y añadió, aburrido—: Mira, no sé quien eres pero tengo que irme. Yo solo venía a levantarte porque me ha dado pena dejarte allí dormida, pero sí que estás algo loca.

Hermione no le prestó atención ya que pensaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta ese lugar en el tiempo. Miró como James se largaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él.

—¡Eh, espera!—Hermione lo tomó del hombro—: ¿Sabes si está Dumbledore?

James abrió la boca para contestarle, pero en ese momento apareció un apuesto chico, con unos ojos increíblemente grises y un despeinado cabello oscuro, al principio del pasillo viéndolos con una picara sonrisa.

—¡Hasta que te encuentro!—dijo el apuesto chico, que viéndolo mas de cerca, Hermione comprobó con un escalofrío que era Sirius Black, el difunto padrino de Harry.— Te he estado buscando por todas partes, Cornamenta.

—Ah, Canuto ¿tú conoces a ésta chica?— le preguntó James a Sirius, intentando sin éxito hacer que Hermione no oyera la pregunta. Sirius, que hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención, la miró fijamente. Tanto, que Hermione se ruborizó levemente.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunto Sirius directamente a Hermione. Ella levanto sus cejas, confundida.

—Eh… Me llamo Hermione Bennet— les mintió rápidamente al acordarse de un apellido _muggle_. No sabía como iba salir de esa sin causar sospechas.

—Oh, nunca te he visto, y eso que conozco a casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts—comentó Sirius, mirándola fijamente. James a su lado asintió, sin duda dándole la razón y Hermione estuvo tentada de irse corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore inmediatamente. No le gustaba como tomaba el curso aquella plática.

—Si tienes razón, Canuto—dijo James apoyándolo— Aparte de que traes una túnica de Gryffindor, no es posible que jamás te hayamos visto estando en nuestra misma casa.

Y Hermione hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: mentir descaradamente. Bueno, no descaradamente sino por un buen fin.

—¡Ah!, eso es porque vengo de… Francia, ¡sí!; de Francia—Intentó pensar en una identidad extranjera y añadió—: Ayer llegué a Hogwarts y me perdí buscando al director y el único lugar que ví abierto fue aquí, así que me dormí toda lo noche en este rincón. Y lo de la túnica es porque ya había estudiado aquí pero me marche a principios del primer curso por... motivos personales.

James y Sirius la miraron con un deje de desconfianza; era obvio que no creían ni media palabra de lo que había dicho y que había cabos sueltos, pero se guardaron para sí sus sospechas. Hermione volvió a preguntar:

—¿Dónde está la oficina del director?—No podía decir que sabía donde se encontraba ya que acababa de decir que no conocía el paradero; James y Sirius se voltearon a ver antes de que el primero le dijera que la acompañarían hasta la oficina. Hermione se sorprendió por su buen gesto pero tuvo la certeza de que solo lo hacían para averiguar más sobre ella.

Los siguió un tanto nerviosa con su nueva situación. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? Millones de preguntas se aglomeraron en su mente haciéndole agobiarse. Hogwarts seguía exactamente igual, excepto tal vez, por los alumnos que lo conformaban. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que grupos de chicas la miraban con curiosidad y... ¿celos? Después de varias teorías, se dio cuenta de que sus acompañantes no eran del todo feos, al contrario; eran guapos. Especialmente Sirius, que tenia un aura de chico gamberro y rebelde que le recordaba a las estrellas de rock muggles.

—Bueno, llegamos, este es el despacho del director— dijo Sirius, interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos —ahora la contraseña… ¡Cucurucho de cucarachas!— la gárgola que custodiaba el lugar, se deslizó hacia un lado, revelando una escalera de caracol que había detrás.

Hermione caminó hasta llegar a la escalera y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, los cuales movieron la cabeza indicando que debía subir; así que sin perder mas tiempo, subió rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar a un pasillo donde había una imponente puerta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tocó antes de entrar y una voz tranquila y serena, que identificó al instante como la de Dumbledore, le indicó que entrara.

Así que tomó la manija sin saber lo que le depararía el futuro.

—Sabría que vendría— le dijo el director con su serena voz— Siéntese, por favor—indico señalándole una elegante silla; lo cual hizo rápidamente ya que le intrigaba que Dumbledore supiera de su extraña aparición.

—No sabia que usted supiera acerca de mi situación, ¿cómo es que lo sabe, señor?— Se apresuró a decir Hermione rápidamente.

—Bueno lo que sucede Srita. Granger es que en la mañana me llegó una nota, bastante intrigante, a decir verdad.—Y diciendo esto, Dumbledore sacó la nota de unos de sus cajones y se la mostró.

La nota decía:

"_Profesor Dumbledore, una extraña visitante del tiempo vendrá el día de hoy a Hogwarts; por favor le encargo que trate a la Srita. Granger como una más de sus alumnos. Le entrego una llave de Gringotts para que pueda comprar su material, uniforme y sus cosas personales._

_PD: Ella esta en la casa de Gryffindor y cursa el sexto grado._

_Atentamente:_

_T.G._

Al terminar de leerla, Hermione levantó su mirada y metió la carta en su bolsillo. El profesor Dumbledore la miró penetrante, y le dijo:

—Creo que tendrá muchas preguntas, pero me temo que hablaremos después. Están a punto de comenzar las clases— exclamó Dumbledore, levantándose de la silla y entregándole la llave de Gringotts— Ya le deje en su habitación alguna ropa y dinero, aparte de los libros que utilizará, casi se me olvida, usted tiene que tener otro nombre para evitar problemas.

—No se preocupe profesor Dumbledore— añadió rápidamente— Me llamare desde ahora Hermione Bennet.

—Excelente, ahora trasládese al Gran Comedor e invente una historia hacer de su pasado— sonrió y añadió—No olvide que viajar en el tiempo puede tener consecuencias fatales sin no se actúa con prudencia, no lo olvide.

—Claro, no lo olvidare… y gracias señor— contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sabía que Dumbledore era un hombre de pocas pero sabia palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada al ver que no había mencionado nada sobre su regreso.

Se había olvidado de Jame y Sirius, así que cuando Hermione los volvió a ver, se asombró de verlos allí esperándola;ni Harry ni Ron habían tenido ese gesto con ella.

—¿Y que te dijo Dumbledore?— le preguntó James impacientemente mientras Sirius prestaba atención al ritmo que iban caminando.

—Me dijo que me dirigiera al Gran Comedor y que en mi habitación estaría mis libros y mi horario— contestó dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor, el cual seguía estando igual.

Hermione se empezó a atrasar un tanto nerviosa al no saber en donde sentarse, pero James y Sirius la condujeron para que se sentara junto a ellos. Cuando se sentó vio que enfrente de ella estaban Lupin y Pettigrew, los cuales la miraban sorprendidos. Analizó sus rostros intentando encontrar algún atisbo en ellos del futuro, pero llegó a la conclusión que eran felices. Tal vez más felices de lo que habían sido en toda su vida.

—Lunático, Colagusano, ella es Hermione Bennet, acaba de venir de Francia y cursa con nosotros—informó Sirius a sus amigos.

—Un placer, soy Remus—saludó Lupin, tendiéndole una mano que Hermione aceptó gustosa, mientras Pettigrew se presentaba.

—Qué tal chicos— replicó Hermione, sonriendo y sirviéndose un poco de huevos revueltos en el plato.

—No dudes en recurrir a nosotros si necesitas algo— comentó Remus con una gran sonrisa a la cual respondió tímidamente. Hermione se sentía un tanto extraña hablando con gente que había conocido y que ahora era veinte años mas joven.

Charlaron un poco sobre los profesores, las materias y sobre todo del Quidditch. Supo que James era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor e inclusive la invito a formar parte de él.

—No—se negó rotundamente Hermione ante la petición— Me dan miedo las alturas y juego pésimo.

Con eso se agotó el tema y sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases. Remus, que era prefecto, se ofreció a llevarla a la Sala Común para que recogiera su horario y los libros correspondientes. Hermione sonrió gustosa y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha. Muchos alumnos se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad, pero Remus no hizo ningún comentario.

Al pasar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Remus le señalo las escaleras de las chicas y se ofreció a esperarla para escoltarla a su primera clase.

—Pero...—rechisto Hermione preocupada al ver sus intensiones—, llegarás tarde a clases, Remus.

—Soy prefecto—indicó señalándole su insignia dorada— No es problema y aparte eres nueva. Es mi deber como prefecto ayudarte en tu integración a las clases.

A la chica no le quedo mas remedio que subir las escaleras rápidamente, tomar su horario y la mochila con los libros. Se tardó un poco al colocar los libros que le tocaban y examinar su horario. Curiosamente, tenía las mismas actividades que en su época. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y vio como Remus se levantaba y la acompañaba.

—Me toca Pociones—dijo al salir del retrato de la Señora Gorda— ¿A ti que te toca?

Remus parecía sorprendido.

—Lo mismo—replico guiándola en donde se encontraban las mazmorras y en cinco minutos más tarde estuvieron en el aula de Pociones.

Slughorn estaba sorprendido, pero los dejó pasar con la advertencia que no volvieran a llegar tarde; era obvio que Remus tenía fama de ser estudioso y responsable. Hermione miró al profesor y a la clase viendo en donde podría sentarse.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará después? Déjenme su review diciendo si les gusto o lo odian; besos,<p>

MarianaMasen


	2. Pociones y el Club de la Eminencias

**Nota de la autora 22 de diciembre: He estado corrigiendo el fanfic por errores gramaticales de tiempo. Cambien cambiare algunas acciones de OoC de Hermione. Esto no repercutirá si lo leíste la primera vez que lo publique aunque si cambiaran pequeños detalles.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK.**

**Nota original de la autora:**

**Hola chicas bueno este creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en serio va a estar buenísimo! Veremos a Severus, James, Sirius y… un nuevo personaje!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pociones y el Club de Eminencias<strong>

-Bueno hemos de ponerla con Severus ya que es el único sin pareja- dijo con una sonrisa-Espero que le parezca bien Srita. Bennet.

El aula se quedo en suspenso mirando la reacción de Hermione, pero la chica sonrió tímidamente y se sentó a donde Slughorn le indicó. Estaba un tanto tensa y nerviosa de sentarse con su odioso profesor de pociones, pero Snape era un chico taciturno y serio. Se percato que la banca que compartía con Severus estaba a poca distancia que la de Sirius y James.

—Hola, soy Hermione Bennet— dijo tratando de sonar casual, pero Snape solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Severus Snape—mascullo entre dientes y sin voltearla a ver, se dedico a prestar atención a Slughorn.

—Bueno chicos, ya basta de platica— empezó a decir Slughorn— hoy haremos la Solución Fortificante, las instrucciones están en la pag.90 de su libro, así que comiencen a trabajar.

Hermione abrió su libro y empezó a leer las instrucciones. Era muy sencilla, y al voltearse para ayudarle a Snape, resulto que éste ya había empezado a trabajar. Severus resulto ser un chico brillante en Pociones y le enseño varios y trucos en la preparación de la Solución Fortificante. Era un buen compañero, a pesar de su silencio tenso y semblante serio.

Sonó la campana y la chica guardó sus libros en su mochila y al voltearse Snape ya se había ido silenciosamente. Slughorn ya se le había acercado para invitarla al Club de las Eminencias y a Hermione le sorprendió que acepto gustosa y también se dirigió a Severus recordándole su participación en el. Bufó comparándolo con el Snape que conocía y resultaban ser la misma persona, pero aun así, el Severus de esta época tenia un brillo inusual en los ojos.

—¿Y cómo te fue?—pregunto Remus caminando a su alrededor.

—Creo que bien— respondió Hermione mirando su horario: le tocaba Aritmacia.— Me toca Aritmacia, Remus.

—Ah—Remus hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien. Estuvo varios segundos mirando a su alrededor hasta que sonrió y arrastro a Hermione hasta donde se encontraba una chica muy guapa con unos ojos esmeralda brillantes. Como los de Harry. Con un escalofrío descubrió que era Lily Evans. —Ella es Lily, también es prefecta y ella te podrá indicar el camino para el aula de Aritmacia.

—¿De donde vienes?—le pregunto Lily directamente sin andarse con rodeos. A Hermione le impresiono la franqueza que tenía.

—De Francia—contesto sonriendo y mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando. Se parecía vagamente a Ginny por el largo y lacio cabello pelirrojo, pero no tenía el rostro travieso de su amiga. Tenía exactamente los ojos de Harry.

—¿En serio? No tienes acento francés—Lily se sorprendió pero le indico amablemente el aula de Aritmacia. —Suerte— Le sonrió pero se detuvo para añadirle—: Espero verte después, Hermione.

—Yo también—Y se metió al aula en donde se sentó en el primer banco que encontró.

Después de una agotadora clase llena de números, se sumó a la masa de alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor para saciar sus estómagos. Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre lo hacía. Una especie de nostalgia le hizo recordar a Harry y a Ron. Especialmente a Ron; estaba enamorada de él. Se sirvió unas empanadas de pollo cuando cuatro chicos se sentaron enfrente y al lado de ella. Eran los Medeoradores.

—¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?—le pregunto Sirius enfrente de ella sirviéndose generosas proporciones de puré de papa.

—Bien, aunque el castillo es enorme—mintió Hermione intentando llevar una conversación agradable.

—Es inmenso—la apoyo James al lado de Sirius—, pero ya verás como te acostumbraras.

—Eso espero—coincidió Hermione pensando en como regresar al futuro.

—Mira quien viene—susurró Sirius a James, pero aun así se escucho. Hermione volteo a ver a donde miraban y se sorprendió de ver a Lily Evans.

—Evans—exclamó entusiasta James levantándose y sentándose metros mas para adelante en donde Lily se acaba de sentar. La pelirroja al verlo frunció el ceño y lo ignoro por completo.

Hermione confundida se volteo a Remus exigiendo una explicación razonable de lo que acaba de suceder.

—James esta loco por Evans—explicó Sirius al ver la cara de Hermione—Todos los días le pide una cita.

—¿Todos los días?— repitió asombrada mirando como James se volvía a sentar con un gesto burlón.

—Sin falta—confirmo Remus.

Hermione se abstuvo de decir algo con respecto a semejante actitud de James hacia Lily. En fin... ella se iría prontamente y estaba decidida a no meterse en ellos.

Después de varias clases mas, Hermione se dirigió con avidez a la biblioteca. Eso era lo único que no había cambiado. Los libros seguían estando en el mismo lugar de siempre. Se sentó en una silla alejada y dejando su mochila empezó a buscar en los estantes libros sobre viajes en el futuro.

Abrió "Mil maneras de viajar" pero lo cerro quince minutos después. Lo dejó en la mesa y abrió "Viajes en el tiempo" pero lo cerro de un porrazo desesperada. Estaba a punto de volver a abrir "Giratiempos" pero James se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba con Sirius a su lado.

—Hola, Hermione—la saludo Sirius sentándose a su lado.

—Hola—Intento sonreír pero no pudo.— ¿Que hacen por acá?

James se empezó a alborotar el pelo hasta que le quedo en varias direcciones y Hermione solo miro a Sirius con una ceja alzada.

—¿Lily Evans?—pregunto en un murmullo ya que paso Madame Pince revisando que no estuvieron haciendo alboroto.

—Piensa que la conquistara si lo ve estudiando—replico fingiendo leer un libro que habia abandonado en la mesa contigua—Cornamenta nunca se rinde con nadie.

—¿Cornamenta?—repitió intentando descubrir el origen del apodo.

— Así le llamamos a James—explico Sirius acercándose aún mas a Hermione. —Yo soy Canuto, Peter es Colagusano y Remus es Lunático.

—¿Cómo un lunático?—susurro en lo bajo Hermione sintiendo el aliento caliente de Sirius golpearle en pleno rostro.

Sirius abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar mientras miraba a Hermione con gesto interrogativo. Hermione vio los ojos grises de Sirius y al tenerlos aún mas cerca comprobó que tenían azul en ellos. Su mirada se encontró varios segundo y Sirius bajo su mirada y se acerco lentamente a ella. Hermione sintiendo un impulso se empujo a cerrar los ojos sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Estaban tan cerca que Sirius vio que Hermione tenia pecas en debajo de sus ojos...

—¿Que demonios están haciendo allí escondidos?—el grito de James los sobresalto de sobremanera e hizo que Hermione se despegara de Sirius a toda velocidad.

—Nada—replico Sirius con calma.

Hermione estaba muy tensa y avergonzada de haberse dejado manipular de esa forma por los encantos de Sirius. Ahora comprendía porque tantas chicas la habían con celos en la mañana. Sirius era un completo playboy y había intentado que ella entrara a formar parte de las muchas chicas que habían probado sus labios.

—¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?—pregunto James a la chica al salir de la biblioteca.

Hermione alzó su mirada después de haber estado mirando distraídamente a su alrededor y evitar la mirada de Sirius.

—Es solo que estoy...— escogió sus palabras con cuidado— un poco desanimada

James era exactamente igual que Harry respecto a los sentimientos: un total desastre. Así que el chico, un tanto nervioso intento reconfortarla llevándola a las cocinas. Sirius se negó a ir pretextando que tenía una cita con una chica de Ravenclaw. Así que James y Hermione se dirigieron a las cocinas.

Hermione después de haber comido se dirigió con un humor mas amigable y feliz a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se despidió de James y subió las escaleras llegando a su habitación. Todas las chicas estaban durmiendo y Hermione se durmió inmediatamente sin soñar en absolutamente nada.

Después de una larga semana sin nada de acontecimientos que merecieran la pena, Hermione salió el sábado al lago. Se quedo varios minutos leyendo el último libro de viajes en tiempo, pero resoplando ruidosamente, se volvió al castillo a causa del frió viento que le golpeaba en pleno rostro.

La chica camino distraídamente sin mirar hacia donde iba, cuando choco contra algo. O mas bien contra alguien. Alzo su mirada y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar impresionada. Cedric Diggory, o mas bien seria Amos Diggory le estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Lo lamento, no me habia fijado—se disculpo levantando el libro que traía en manos.

Amos sonrió ampliamente dejando asomar unos dientes de un blanco extremo.

—No, no fue mi culpa, estaba corriendo en los pasillos cuando se supone que no debería hacerlo.

A Hermione le sorprendió ese tono amable que empleaba chocando con la imagen que tenía del Sr. Diggory en los Mundiales de Quidditch. Intento alejar ese recuerdo al pensar en la pobre de Winky.

—Soy Amos Diggory—dijo tendiéndole una mano sonriente.

—Hermione Gr-Bennet—La chica acepto la mano que le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

Y al apretar esa mano no se dio cuenta del gran paso que acababa de hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué le pareció? Jajá en serio creían que Herms besara a Sirius, les digo que Diggory saldrá mucho en la historia.<strong>

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión. **

**Besos**

**Mariana Masen**


	3. Hogsmade

**Nota de la autora: He estado corrigiendo el fanfic por errores gramaticales de tiempo. Cambien cambiare algunas acciones de OoC de Hermione. Esto no repercutirá si lo leíste la primera vez que lo publique aunque si cambiaran pequeños detalles.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Hogsmade<strong>

_por Mariana Masen_

* * *

><p>Hermione llevaba ya un mes cumplido desde que había llegado al pasado sin que Dumbledore pudiera mandarla todavía al futuro, pero eso no hizo que establecer grandes amistades con los Medeoradores y Lily.<p>

James se había convertido en un gran amigo para Hermione, e inclusive la chica le daba consejos para tratar de conquistar a Lily. Sirius, era simplemente Sirius. No eran grandes amigos, pero ella lo apreciaba muchísimo cuando la hacía reír y olvidar el hueco dejado por la ausencia de sus mejores amigos. Remus y Lily eran los amigos que ella siempre soñó: eran trabajadores y muy inteligentes. Podían hablar horas sobre cualquier cosa. Y Peter, bueno, a Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia estar hablando con él.

En las juntas de Slughorn, Amos Diggory se mostraba tan encantador con Hermione, que le recordaba a Víktor Krum. Hermione se mantenía indiferente ante las miradas del chico, pero siempre se encontraba con él por «casualidad». Hermione había empezado a dejar a ir a la biblioteca ya que un nutrido de chicas empezaban a molestarla a causa de las atenciones por Amos Diggory.

Su semana en el castillo era un tanto aburrida. No conocía a mucha gente y lo peor era que no podía estar con los Merodeadores fingiendo no ver las travesuras que hacían, como Remus, y no regañarles en el acto. Casi siempre se pasaba vagando en los patios del castillo con un libro sobre Giratiempos o Viajes en el tiempo. Ese día en especial se había escabullido de Sirius y James yéndose al rincón mas oscuro en la Biblioteca. Estuvo varios minutos en un estante alto forcejeando con un libro especialmente pesado hasta que el libro cayó hacia el otro lado.

—¿Que demonios?—musito una voz al sentir como le caía un libro encima.

—Lo lamento—se excuso Hermione asomándose y dejando abrir su boca al visualizar a Amos Diggory. —¡Vaya! Siento haberte tirado encima el libro.

—Hola, Hermione—sonrió Amos al verla entregándole el libro, olvidando momentáneamente su dolor y enfado—¿Has visto en el tablón de anuncios la próxima salida a Hogsmade?

Oh, no

—Emm, sí—titubeó un poco mirando la tapa del libro. —¿Es la próxima semana, no?— añadió nerviosamente.

—¡Sí!—exclamó entusiasta Amos acercándose a Hermione lentamente hasta colocarse a un palmo de ella— ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Hogsmade?

¡Y lo hizo...!

—¡Oh!— Hermione dejo escapar un risilla— Supongo...—miro a su alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien— que será divertido—agregó sonriendo forzadamente.

Amos Diggory sonrió tan ampliamente dejando ver unos dientes deslumbrantes que a Hermione se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

De todas formas, él no era tan aburrido, ¿cierto?

—Entonces, nos vemos en la escalinata a las 2:00— Señalo Diggory acercándose un poco más a Hermione. — Adiós—Se inclino a ella, pero Hermione vio a tiempo un cabello rebelde y despeinado que conocía bastante.

—¡JAMES!—El grito de Hermione reflejaban una mezcla de angustia y alivio al mismo tiempo haciendo que el chico volteara a verla inmediatamente con el ceño ligeramente arrugado. Amos se despidió de ella rápidamente al ver a James dirigiéndose a ellos.

—¿Que diablos acaba de suceder?—exclamo James con confusión.

—Nada—Hermione sonrió y se fue caminando con el libro en sus manos al tiempo que James la seguía un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba leyendo atentamente un ejemplar del <em>Profeta:<em> al parecer los Mortifagos empezaban a hacerse notar.

—¿Han visto a Hermione?—La voz de Sirius Black hizo que volteara y que éste se dirigiera a su lado con aire agitado.

—¿Que sucede, Sirius?—pregunto Hermione mirándolo distraídamente. Estaba leyendo una crónica acerca de Fudge y los duendes de Gringotts.

—He escuchado el horrible rumor...— empezó a decir con un inusual gesto serio. James, había entrado con Peter por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda sentándose al lado de Sirius—, que Diggory te ha invitado a salir en la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

Hermione soltó el _Profeta _como si le quemara las manos y volteó a verlos—ya que James también se había unido a la platica—con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza.

Pero James parecía darse cuenta de algo, ya que levanto las manos hacia ella con gesto acusatorio.

—¡Por eso gritaste!—Hermione evito verlo refugiándose en el ejemplar del _Profeta_. —Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho—agrego un poco mas animado. Odiaba a Diggory por haber salido con _su_ Evans y haberles ganado el año pasado en Quidditch.

—¿Hermione?—pregunto Sirius viéndola con sus ojos grises.

Y a ella no le quedo otra alternativa que decirles la verdad.

—No pude evitarlo—se defendió sabiendo que era un excusa tonta— Él casi me lo estaba rogando.

—¿No pudiste haberle dicho no?—argumento James frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué la mujeres eran tan complicadas?

—¡¿Pero, como se te ocurre salir con el?—saltó Sirius haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione— Es mayor que tú.

—Es cierto—corroboró James— De seguro se aprovechara de la cara de niñata que tienes, Hermione.

—Ustedes no pueden decirme con quién o quién no pueda salir—rugió Hermione haciendo que varios curiosos voltearan la cabeza hacia ellos— Es decir— rectifico mas calmada— ¿Ustedes no hacen lo mismo?

—Ah, bueno, eso es diferente—balbuceo James mirando a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda, pero éste estaba muy enfurruñado.

—Mejor me voy a dormir—Y con eso se fue a su recamara ignorando las protestas de Sirius.

Hermione al encontrar a Lily se sincerizo con ella, explicándole con bastante amargura lo ocurrido con los Medeoradores.

—Tranquila, Hermione,son un par de imbéciles inmaduros; dejando de parte eso, ¿estas feliz por tu cita?—la consoló Lily sonriente.

—Supongo—contesto pensando todavía en las reacciones de James y Sirius— Es divertido y caballeroso—agrego vacilante.

—Vale, pero créeme que Amos Diggory es irresistible—confeso Lily con un sonrisita— Me acuerdo bastante de mi primer y última cita con él.

—¿En serio?—pregunto Hermione interesándose —¿Qué paso?

Lily sonrió arqueando las dos cejas con antipatía.

—Potter-soy-lo-máximo—hizo énfasis en el apellido— Le tiró chocolate encima advirtiéndole que jamás volviera a salir conmigo. Después de ello, ningún chico se me volvió a acercar ni por un metro.

—¿Hizo eso?—repitió atónita Hermione— ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

—No tengo ni idea—suspiro Lily dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama. —Quizá...—pero movió las manos con gesto desdeñoso y volteo a verla con una sonrisa radiante. —¿Qué te pondrás?

Hermione la miro con gesto interrogativo; no tenía casi nada de ropa en su baúl.

—Tal vez si pudiera ir a Hogsmade a comprar algo de ropa— empezó a decir lentamente Hermione intentando captar algo que su cerebro intentaba hacerle reaccionar.

—Pero, no podemos ir a Hogsmade—dijo Lily exasperante— A menos, claro que fueses invisible—añadió con sarcasmo.

¡Invisible! La capa invisible.

—Hay una forma de conseguir a Hogsmade—aventuró a decir Hermione—Sólo que tendrás que ayudarme.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo demonios acepte esto?—rezongo por enésima vez Lily al estar apiñados en la Capa de James, inevitablemente con James y Sirius.<p>

—¡Vamos, Evans!—exclamo con entusiasmo James— ¡Esto es fantástico!

Hermione tuvo que evitar sonreír ante la ingenuidad con que James y Sirius se portaban.

—Bueno, creo que ya llegamos—intervino Sirius saliéndose de la capa y mirando a su alrededor— Bien, Cornamenta, la fase uno del plan esta completa.

—Eso parece, Canuto—replico James con alegría— ¿A donde decían que iban?— añadió dirigiéndose a Lily y a Hermione.

—A...comprar algo—balbuceo Lily mirando nerviosamente a Hermione.

—Ya saben... cosas de mujeres— añadió Hermione tomando de la mano a Lily escabulléndose de los chicos.

James parecía contrariado.

—¿Que demonios?—Grito al verlas irse por el pueblo—¡Cuando terminen vayan a Las Tres Escobas!—agrego con gesto esperanzador.

Estuvieron cerca de tres horas en donde Hermione estuvo probándose montones de blusa y abrigos que Lily le pasaba. El problema no era que a Hermione le gustara, si no que a Lily le pareciera bien.

Después de que Lily hubiese dado su aprobación, Hermione pagó con el dinero que Dumbledore le había dado. Con resignación y casi a regañadientes, Lily acepto dirigirse a las Tres Escobas.

—Pero, podríamos irnos por el túnel, Hermione—protesto al estarse dirigiendo al pub.

Las chicas entraron y vieron de enseguida como James y Sirius estaban hablando amenamente con Madame Rosmerta. El último mirando las curvas de Rosmerta cuando ésta les rellenaba las cervezas de mantequilla. James, al verlas sentarse lejos—a petición de Lily— se llevo a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a su mesa.

—¿Y compraron bastantes bragas?—pregunto Sirius sentándose al lado de Hermione.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Como te atreves, Black!—se escandalizo Lily separándose de James— ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

Sirius parecía complacido con las expresiones de las chicas.

—¡Oh, vamos!—Sirius ignoraba la furibunda mirada que le dirigía James— Eso es lo que compran las chicas y aparte...

—Dejemos de hablar de ello—lo corto Hermione mirando su vaso de mantequilla. — Así que, ¿cuando nos vamos al castillo?

—¡Por favor!—James sonrió coquetamente a Lily— Si apenas esto comienza.

—¿Con Black hablando de bragas?—señalo Lily mordazmente. —El sueño de nuestra vida.

— Admítelo, pelirroja. ¡Me amas!

Lily pareció cambiar de actitud porque le dirigió unas de sus sonrisas extensas y acercándose a él lo mojo con lo que restaba de su cerveza de mantequilla. James se rió al contemplar el semblante asombrado de su amigo.

—Bien, Evans, pero después no me ruegues para que deje de molestar a Snivellus—replico Sirius llamando a Rosmerta para que trajeran mas cervezas de mantequilla.

—No me hables de él—replico fríamente Lily empañandosele ligeramente sus ojos, pero se las limpio sin delicadeza.

James parecía querer decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Hermione atónita miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna explicación lógica de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Evans...— empezó a decir James intentando quitar el pesado silencio.

Pero Lily lo callo con gesto desdeñoso.

—Sabían que eso era un tema delicado—les espeto y salió de allí dejándolos estupefactos.

—¿Qué demonios?—James salió de las Tres Escobas en busca de Lily— ¡Evans!

—Humm, ¿que acaba de pasar?—repuso Hermione después de haber pagado la cuenta con ayuda de Sirius.

—Ni yo tengo la menor idea—dijo Sirius meneando la cabeza— Espero que no estén lejos de aquí.

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres café?—pregunto Amos Diggory a Hermione, al estar sentados en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié.<p>

—Por favor—La camarera, una mujer robusta y con un moño elegante y enorme les dejo dos cafés.

Hermione tomó el suyo un tanto nerviosa y cambio de posición.

—¿Y Francia es tan hermoso como lo aclaman?—pregunto Diggory ante el tenso silencio.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo es—exclamo Hermione recordando sus vacaciones. —Espero poder volver pronto allí.

—Debes extrañar a tus amigos, ¿no?—Amos le tomo la mano comprensivamente dándole un calor confortable a Hermione.

Hermione tomo la mano entre la suyas sonriendo melancólicamente. Amos Diggory eran tan tierno y dulce que hacía que a Hermione le resultara bastante cómodo estar con él. Incluso aún mas que con Sirius o James. Amos parecía complacido con su aceptación y acomodo su silla junto a la de ella.

—Hermione, me la paso muy bien contigo, ¿sabes?—dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella hasta quedarse a un palmo de la cara de Hermione.

—Yo también— reconoció alejándose de Diggory un poco; no podía estar tan cerca de él sin balbucear o enrojecerse como un tomate.

Y siguieron en ese ridículo salón de té encontrando varias similitudes entre ambos. La conversación fluía de un modo tan relajante que hizo que Hermione se sintiera por primera vez, como si estuviera viviendo realmente: en la vida real y no en un fantasía. Amos Diggory era en ciertos aspectos muy similar a Cedric. Ambos eran guapos, modestos aunque orgullosos de si mismos muy dentro de sí pero sobre todo, sabían escuchar a una persona y hacerla sentir que era importante.

Tal vez por eso, a Hermione no le costo tanto besarle y dejarse abrazar por aquellos fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir segura y a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Bastante bueno la verdad las reacciones de nuestros medeoradores. Una pequeña pista de lo que pasara en el futuro es que Herms y Diggory no van a quedar juntos, ok?<strong>

**Bueno aclarando ese punto me encantas sus reviews en serio hay una personita que me da unas ideas loquísimas! Parece Luna Lovegood!**

**Dejen reviews**

**Besos Mariana Mase**


	4. El problema peludo de Remus

**Nota de la autora 22 de diciembre: He estado corrigiendo el fanfic por errores gramaticales de tiempo. Cambien cambiare algunas acciones de OoC de Hermione. Esto no repercutirá si lo leíste la primera vez que lo publique aunque si cambiaran pequeños detalles.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capótulo 4: El problema peludo de Remus<strong>

_por Mariana Masen_

* * *

><p>Desde aquel fin de semana, Amos y Hermione seguían saliendo a pesar de los deberes acumulados y las rondas de prefecto de Diggory. Salían todos los días tomados de la mano e inclusive se pasaban ratos en rincones solitarios de la biblioteca en los cuales Amos le recitaba poemas enteros. No eran exactamente novios, pero se tomaban de la mano y se mantenían juntos.<p>

La relación con los Medeoradores se había enfriado bastante al enterarse que salía con "PrettyDig" (apodo que le había dado Sirius), pero aun así la saludaban de vez en cuando y a veces le preguntaban sobre las materias, pero ya no tenían la misma relación que antes. Únicamente Lupin la trataba con normalidad, pero el resto se mantenía en sus quería mejorar su relación con ellos, pero parecía se esforzaban para que se fastidiase y los dejara solos.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para volver a pasar un rato agradable con Amos, pero lo encontró flirteando casualmente con una chica. Hermione se paro contrariada, pero Diggory no pareció verla y después de varios minutos de hablar con la misteriosa chica se despidió de ella yéndose a su rincón.

—¡Hola!—Hermione sonrió tensa sentándose al lado de Amos—¿Seguiremos leyendo...?

Él volteó a verla con una mueca; se le notaba incómodo.

—Hermione, creo que no deberíamos seguir haciendo lo mismo—Dijo sin mirarla apartándole el libro de sus manos con delicadeza.

—¡Pero lo hemos estando haciendo durante semanas!—le reprochó mientras lo miraba escrutadoramente.— Oh.—balbuceó al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—Creo que no lo entiendes— Empezó a decir lentamente suspirando hondo mirándola con sus ojos grises.—Tú eres únicamente mi amiga, Hermione. Y por esa razón no creo que sea conveniente que sigamos viéndonos ya que estoy empezando a salir con una chica especial—añadió yéndose dejándola desconcertada y con rabia crecer en su interior.

_«¿Como pude ser tan idiota?,» _pensó Hermione intentando pasar por alto el tono grosero que Amos había usado con ella. Se sintió torpe y tonta, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía. Mas exactamente cuando conoció a Ron y Harry. El recuerdo de Ron besándose con Lavander le golpe abruptamente en su mente haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Hermione se levanto bruscamente de donde se encontraba quitándose con rabia las lagrimas que empezaban a caer rebeldemente por su cara. Salió con tanta agitación pensando en encerrarse en la torre de Gryffindor que no vio como un chico con nariz ganchuda (inevitablemente metida en un libro), se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba. Inevitablemente chocaron estruendosamente, provocando que Hermione se cayera al suelo y se le desparramaran los libros que sostení se tapo la cara para que el ceño fruncido de Snape no notara como lloraba a lagrima viva.

—¿Qué sucede, Bennet?— preguntó Severus tendiéndole una mano a regañadientes al ver su turbado estado.

—¡No es nada!—chilló histérica levantándose— Es solo que soy tan estúpida que no me fije; una reverenda idiota— rectifico Hermione un poco mas calmada.

—¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?—insistió Snape con recelo tomándola del brazo al ver como se tambaleaba. Realmente no comprendía mucho a esa chica nueva.

—Sí, no es nada, Snape—respondió Hermione quitándose las manos de la cara y revelando sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar Severus, aparecieron las dos personas que Hermione menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Quejicus?— le pregunto Sirius al ver la cara de Hermione.

—¡Él no hizo absolutamente nada!—chillo Hermione con enfado poniéndose frente a Snape evitando que le lanzaran maleficios.Éste por su parte miró con sorna a James y Sirius.—Vámonos a la sala común, después nos vemos Snape—agregó Hermione dándose la media vuelta y oyendo como Sirius y James se colocaban a su lado.

Hicieron el camino en silencio y cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione se despidió de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia mi habitación. Se metió a la cama cerrándola con las cortinas de dosel llorando amargamente. Extrañaba tanto a Ron, aunque fuera para discutir y que después él se disculpará diciéndole que era maravillosa al ver como le terminaba sus deberes a última hora.

Al escuchar como sonaba la campana anunciando la cena, Hermione salió de la cama con un ánimo mas sereno e intento consolarse al pensar en comer un buen pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Intento ignorar las miradas curiosas que le dirigían desde la mesa de Hufflepuff e inclusive Amos Diggory tuvo la osadía de plantarse frente a ella intentando pedirle perdón, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente sentándose al lado de Remus.

James que estaba frente ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante para poder adivinar lo que había pasado con Amos mientras Sirius lanzaba chistes para que Hermione sonriera y se animara. Al aparecer los postres, la chica tomó una rebanada enorme de pastel de chocolate y eso fue lo que más reanimó en toda la cena. Sentía como James vigilaba todos sus movimientos y no pudiéndolo soportar más, se giro a Remus.

—¿Me acompañarías a la biblioteca, Lupin?, es que se me olvidó un libro—comentó Hermione suplicándole a Remus con la mirada.

—Claro, de hecho parecería que me habías leído el pensamiento, Hermione—Sonrió Remus entendiendo sus intenciones y acompañarla con paso seguro.

Se despidieron, y estuvieron varios minutos caminando en silencio. Remus le lanzaba varias miradas de reojo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Hermione? Sirius y James me contaron que te habías puesto a llorar hace un rato—Exclamo Remus deteniéndola mirándola fijamente.

—Es Diggory.—exclamó Hermione mirándole fijamente en sus ojos avellana— Me confeso que me no me quería y que nunca me quiso, y sabes que es lo peor del caso— Remus negó con la cabeza— Lo peor es que me lo advirtieron y no les hice caso, incluso deje de hablarles a Sirius y James porque lo molestaban. Soy una tonta, yo que me creía inteligente, me deje engañar por un idiota de primera.

—Tranquila, todos cometemos errores, incluso ocultamos cosas que nuestros amigos comprenderían y apoyarían si lo supieran—contestó Remus algo distraído.—Soy afortunado de tener buenos amigos que me ayuden siempre.

—¿A qué te refieres?—dijo Hermione aunque ya sabía conocer a lo que se refería.

—No... es nada—se apresuró a decir Remus intentando sonreír, pero el intento quedó en una mueca.

—No, era evidente que tenías que decirme algo, Remus—insistió Hermione, tensa.

—Es complicado—Remus titubeó— Pero tarde o temprano tendría que decirte, Hermione. Tengo un problema.

—¿Un problema?—repitió delicadamente Hermione, instándole a que siguiera.

—Soy un hombre lobo—Soltó de sopetón Remus con amargura.

—Lo sé—afirmó Hermione posándole con suavidad un brazo en su hombro, dándole así su apoyo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo alguien?—preguntó Remus sorprendiéndose enormemente.

—No, es solo que, conocía a una persona con el mismo problema, así que cuando te conocí lo supe enseguida—replicó acordándose de su antiguo profesor.—Tranquilo, guardare tu secreto—añadió al ver su consternada mirada.

—¿No te da miedo, al estar con un monstruo como yo?—preguntó cautelosamente.

—No eres un monstruo, al contrario eres la persona más decente e increíble que haya conocido. A cualquiera le importaría un rábano tu problema al conocerte —replicó Hermione a la defensiva causando que ambos soltaran una carcajada.

—Eres increíble—contestó Remus al tiempo que volvían hacia la Sala Común olvidándose de la Biblioteca.—Gracias por el apoyo.

Cuando llegaron al Retrato de la Sra. Gorda, Hermione y Remus se sentaron en unas butacas cerca del fuego hablando tendidamente sobre los deberes. El retrato se abrió dando camino a los que venían después de cenar, entre ellos Lily y los Merodeadores. Los últimos se sorprendieron al verla reír felizmente con Lupin.

—¿Por qué tan feliz?— pregunto Sirius sentándose a su lado con gesto curioso. Hermione se había percatado recientemente de lo curioso que era Sirius con respecto a ella. Siempre quería saber más y más de ella.

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que tengo que ser feliz mientras pueda—replico mientras James y Sirius sonreían ampliamente, no se habían dado cuenta del doble sentido de la frase.

—¿O sea, que seguimos siendo amigos?—pregunto James cautelosamente sentándose al lado de Remus.

—Por supuesto—contestó Hermione sintiendo como los brazos de Sirius y James la apretaban asfixiándola ligeramente—Chicos, no puedo respirar—murmuró mientras ellos la soltaban inmediatamente sonriéndole, como si hubieran ganado la Copa de Quidditch.

En esa noche Hermione ni se acorde de que estaba en el pasado. Solo se dedicó a ser feliz mientras pudiera estar con ellos, ni siquiera se acordó de lo tanto que extrañaba a Harry y Ron. Se quedaron divirtiéndose hasta que Lily bajó molesta por el ruido, para que la acompañara. Realmente no le apetecía subir pero al ver la amenazadora cara de su amiga, Hermione se despidió de los Medeoradores y se durmió tranquilamente, como no lo hacía en semanas.

* * *

><p>—Cornamenta te das cuenta de que tenemos que hacer una broma pronto, si no nuestra reputación como los Merodeadores bajara peligrosamente— le comento Sirius a James bajando a las cocinas por comida después de una agotadora noche.<p>

—Lo se, Canuto, pero gracias al "viejo Filch" nos quitaron el mapa, y nos podrían descubrir. Y tu sabes lo que eso significa—James sonrió al visualizar el retrato que escondía las cocinas— tres semanas limpiando los estúpidos trofeos, que conocemos más que el castillo.

Los recibieron los elfos en reverencias y les dieron inmediatamente provisiones, que se llevaron cuidadosamente para comer con Colagusano, ya que terminaban hambrientos, en especial Sirius que comía como desesperado.

—Ya llegamos Gus— le dijo a Peter que estaba dormido en su cama. Al verlos saltó de la cama para comer desesperadamente; mientras Sirius ya había empezado.

—Gus, tenemos que escaparnos al estilo Merodeador— Comenzó a decir James, dándole un mordisco al pollo.

—Se me ocurre que mi moto ha estado muy sola últimamente—aventuró Sirius acomodándose satisfecho después de comer como loco.

—¡Lo tengo! Escapemos a Londres en donde tu y Sirius, nos deberán atrapar mientras Remus y yo intentamos escapar de ustedes. Gana el que llegue primero a Hogwarts ¿Qué les parece?—dijo Peter echándoles una mirada de reojo, como si esperara recibir un rechazo de sus amigos.

—¡ES BRILLANTE!— Dijeron al unisono Sirius y James, emocionados.

—Podemos hacerlo el fin de semana, para que nadie note nada—dijo Peter orgulloso de que su idea fuera bien recibida.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para que nadie se percate de nuestro pequeño paseo—dijo James haciendo los planes.

Llego el tan ansiado sábado y los planes ya estaban muy bien hechos gracias a la mente de Peter y la prudencia de Remus, él cual a averiguar lo que planeaban sus amigos se negó al principio; pero después al verlos tan emocionados se terminó contagiando, terminando él mismo por impacientarse al ver que llegaba el sábado.

Tenían una cuartada perfecta, ya que fingirían estar enfermos. Se escaparían el viernes en la noche y volverían el sábado a la hora de la comida, nadie notaría nada al nos verlos en la mañana ya que los sábados se despertaban muy tarde.

—¿Preparados? Bien nos vemos y buena suerte aunque no la tendrán con esta belleza—dijo Sirius señalando a su moto con amor.

—Y… nos vamos—dijo James y con eso Remus y Colagusano se fueron volando en un thestral mientras los otros los seguían a poca distancia. De repente desaparecieron de la nada, dejando a Sirius y a James perplejos sin saber a donde irían.

—Debió de haber sido Remus y su lindo encantamiento Desilusionador— comento Sirius a su acompañante mientras manejaba en las oscuras noches de Londres a una gran velocidad, pero para su fastidio un _muggle_ los vio y los detuvo.

—¡Ya les tenemos! -exclamó con excitación—.¡Esto es un callejón sin salida!

James y Sirius se quedaron atrapados en una pared de ladrillo y un coche, al tanto que el _muggle_ ahora se les acercaba hacia los chicos como un depredador gruñón de ojos luminosos.

—Genial, lo que nos faltaba, _muggles—_susurro Sirius mientras observaban como los hombres tenían dificultades para salir de aquel vehículo. Se quedaron sentados disfrutando de cómo se les dificultaba salir a aquel _muggle_ por el tamaño de su panza. James trató de ahogar una risa.

—¡Bajen de la moto!— les grito aquel hombre panzón con chicos obedecieron como se los habían mandado mientras el _muggle_ los observaba cautelosamente, como si midiera a su oponente.

—¡No llevan cascos!—gritó, señalándole las ambas cabezas desprotegidas—. Excediendo el límite de velocidad con una considerable cifra. ¡Ignorar la detención de la policía!

—¡Nos encantaría detenernos para conversar! —Empezó a decir James pacientemente mientras veía como el aspecto del hombre se ensombrecía—. Solo intentábamos...

—No te hagas el listillo. ¡Los dos estáis metidos en un buen lió! —gruñó —¡Nombres!

—¿Nombres? —repitió Sirius descaradamente—. Er... bueno... déjame ver. Está Wilberforce... Bathsheba... Elvendork...

—Y lo que es bonito sobre ese es que puedes usarlo tanto para chico como para chica —añadió James con insolencia mientras trataba de no soltar una carcajada.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a nuestros nombres? —preguntó Sirius inocentemente—. Deberías habérmelo dicho. Éste de aquí es James Potter, y yo soy Sirius Black.

—Las cosas se van a poner verdaderamente negras para ti en un minuto, pequeño descarado...—empezó a decir el _muggle_ pero los chicos ya no le ponían atención ya que habían visto a Remus y Colagusano, que al parecer su pequeño encantamiento les había fallado.

—¡Lunático!— gritaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y James sobresaltando al _muggle _sacando sus varitas instintivamente.

—¿Baquetas?—les preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Son un par de bromistas, ¿verdad? Está bien, quedan arrestados bajo los cargos de...— Pero no termino de decir eso porque al parecer, Remus los había oído yéndose rápidamente de allí mientras James y Sirius miraban frustrados al sujeto que tenían enfrente.

Los muggles al ver sus caras se voltearon y vieron horrorizados a Remus y a Peter. Seguramente habían pensado que se habían vuelto locos, al ver a aquellos chicos volando en el aire. Se sentaron mientras asimilaban lo que veían y con la boca abierta los voltearon a ver confundidos.

—¡Muchas gracias!—les dijo Sirius sentándose en la moto—. ¡Les debemos una!

—Sí, ha sido un placer conocerlos —replico James subiéndose detrás de Sirius—. Y no lo olviden: ¡Elvendork! ¡Es unisex!

Los muggles se abrazaron asustados, mientras los chicos desparecían volando para ver a dónde se había metido Remus y Peter.

No pudieron hallarlos y se fueron directo a Hogsmade. Al llegar al pueblo los vieron esperándolos con una enorme sonrisa de idiotas. No era común que ganaran un enfrentamiento.

—¡Ganamos!—gritaron mientras Sirius y James aterrizaban enojados por la derrota.

—¡Fue culpa de los muggles!— mascullo Sirius pateando una piedra cercana.

—De cualquier forma, deja la moto y vámonos a comer porque tengo un hambre voraz—dijo James enfadado encaminando la marcha hacia el castillo de regreso con Sirius enojado, mientras los otros dos estaban a la mar de felices por haberlos vencido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algún review?<strong>


	5. Un perfecto vestido para una dama

**Nota de la autora 22 de diciembre: He estado corrigiendo el fanfic por errores gramaticales de tiempo. Cambien cambiare algunas acciones de OoC de Hermione. Esto no repercutirá si lo leíste la primera vez que lo publique aunque si cambiaran pequeños detalles.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Invitaciones y el vestido perfecto.<strong>

Realmente Hermione no había necesitado el dinero que Dumbledore le había dado generosamente al momento de su llegada, pero ahora la chica hasta necesitaba sacar un poco más para poder cubrir sus gastos planeados para las festividades de Navidad. Planeaba regalarle a los Merodeadores, Lily, Amos...e inclusive Severus estaban dentro de sus listas.

Así que después de haberse vestido y haber tendido escrupulosamente la cama, Hermione llamó a Flinky, la elfa que Dumbledore le había "prestado" por si alguna vez necesitaba sacar dinero de la bóveda de Gringotts. Flinky era una elfa domestica que le recordaba en exceso a Dobby por sus extrañas ideas y a Hermione le gustaba mucho. Todavía pensaba en la PEDDO.

—Hola Flinky—Saludo Hermione sonriente al visualizar su pulcra y pequeña imagen—, necesito que me entres a mi cámara de Gringotts, por favor. Aquí esta la llave. Cuando tengas el dinero, serias tan amable de ponerlo en mi baúl, por favor—Y le entregó la llave suavemente.

—No se preocupe, señorita, Flinky se lo traerá lo mas pronto posible.— Y diciendo esto desapareció haciendo un fuerte «CRACK», lo cual despertó a Lily que la miró con enfado mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba en su cama.

—Hermione,un minutito más, es sábado y lo más importante: ¡Estamos de vacaciones!—Refunfuñó Lily metiéndose aún mas en la cama viendo como Hermione se ponía una gruesa bufanda.

—Lo se, pero le prometí a Remus que lo acompañaría temprano a Hogsmade para comprar los regalos de navidad.

—Así que Remus y tú.— dijo Lily lanzándole una mirada de complicidad ganándose que Hermione le lanzara una almohada en pleno rostro.

—¡Auch!, eso dolió Hermione. Pero ya en serio, ¿él y tú están saliendo o no?

—Te dejare con la duda, porque si no bajo ahorita me perderé el desayuno.—Y diciendo eso, Hermione bajó los escalones y observó con sorpresa como Remus la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Hola, pensé que jamás despertarías.—Le comento Remus sonriendo al dirigirse juntos al Gran Comedor.

—Lo siento, si te hice esperar mucho, es que Lily me retraso un poco.—Se disculpo Hermione sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor sirviéndose unas tostadas con mermelada.

Hablaron larga y tendidamente sobre los deberes y las vacaciones de Navidad; las cuales Remus pasaría con su familia.

—¿Y Sirius? ¿Con quién va a pasar navidad él?— pregunto Hermione al terminar de desayunar y dirigirse a Hogsmade.

—Supongo que con James, ya que decidió no volver jamás a su casa. Odia a su familia, y según lo que oído ellos lo aborrecen a el. Es un sentimiento mutuo, supongo.

—Debe ser horrible odiar a tu familia, ¿no crees?, creo que yo no podría vivir sin mi familia. Dependo totalmente de ellos. Aunque creo que no pasare la navidad con ellos.—comento objetivamente Hermione al entrar a Hogsmade.

—Y eso, ¿Por qué?— le preguntó Remus mientras veían los escaparates de Honeydukes.

—Mis padres están ocultos, ya que los mortífagos los andan buscando. Es por eso que me vine a Hogwarts, para que Dumbledore me cuidara y no me hicieran daño.—mintió Hermione al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que había dado. De todas formas no era del todo falso: sus padres pasaban peligro por el simple hecho de ser _muggles_.

—Eso es horrible, pero ya veras como se arregla todo.—replicó positivamente Remus apretándole la mano cariñosamente. El gesto fue tan lindo y tierno, que tomo desprevenida a Hermione pero aún asi se esforzó por sonreír.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso. Tenemos que hacer varias compras, ¿no crees?- me dijo mientras me arrastraba por todo Hogsmade para terminar de una vez las compras.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, Hermione y Remus se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla mientras comentaban sobre lo que habían comprado. Sirius, Peter y James mas tarde, les unieron.

—¿Ya terminaron sus compras?— les pregunto Peter tímidamente.

—Claro que si, pensé que no terminaríamos en todo el día, pero al parecer la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado.—le contesto Hermione mientras daba un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla.

—Sabes, Hermione, creo que la suerte no ha estado de tu lado.—le dijo Sirius coquetamente.

—¿Y porque dices eso, Canuto?— le pregunto divertido James ante la cara de Hermione.

—Porque todavía no ha tenido el placer de besarme, no es obvio, ¿no crees que ha tenido una pésima suerte, Cornamenta?

—Pues evidentemente no, Sirius, ya que si quisiera besarte lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees Cornamenta?—añadió Hermione con el mismo tono burlón de Sirius, y todos se echaron a reír al ver su pobre imitación.

—Preciosa, cuando quieras, estaré disponible, ¿lo sabes, no?— dijo Sirius en un tono que pretendía sonar casual. Hermione bufó y le contestó divertida:

—Claro que lo sabia, solo que he encontrado a otras personas que prefiero llamar en caso de emergencia.—replicó mientras Sirius la veía con fingida indignación, lo cual causo que se rieran todos de él.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿dónde vas a pasar Navidad?—le pregunto James mientras los demás reían y le tomaban el pelo a Sirius.

—Emm,—No había pensado en el asunto— la verdad es que creo que me quedare en Hogwarts. No puedo pasar Navidad en mi casa ya que los mortífagos andan tras mi familia y Dumbledore les prometió a mis padres que me protegería.—le dijo en un susurro repitiendo la mentira, mientras James la veía preocupado y aterrado de que el asunto de que los mortífagos estuvieran en busca de sus padres la mantuviera tan serena.

—Lo siento, creo que no debía de preguntarte. Pero eso me da una magnifica idea. ¿Te gustaría venir a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa? Les pregunte a mis padres y me dijeron que estarían encantados de recibirte en mi casa. ¿Que te parece?—le preguntó ansioso de su respuesta.

Hermione sonrió pensando en lo feliz que sería Harry cuando le contara sobre sus verdad es que sonaba maravilloso pasar las navidades con James y Sirius, pero primero tendría que consultarlo con Dumbledore, para ver si no era peligroso que se involucrara demasiado con ellos. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que se había hecho su amiga.

James se le quedo viendo con gesto interrogativo, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento; cosa que la divirtió, ya que seguramente pensaba que lo rechazaría.

—Tengo que consultarlo con Dumbledore.—dijo lentamente.—Lo mas seguro es que si me deje ir contigo a pasar navidad. Pero, ¿estás seguro que tus papás te dejaron invitarme?

—¡Pues, claro! Mis padres harán un baile de navidad; siempre lo hacen y mamá se entusiasmo de que nos acompañaras esta vez, dice que tendrá a una chica para poder hacer sus ansiadas compras.—contesto James sonriente.

—¿De que hablan ustedes dos?—intervino Sirius recelosamente al ver su pequeña plática.

—James me acaba de invitar a pasar navidad con él ¿No va a ser divertido?— sonrió y agregó.—Pero necesito hablar con Dumbledore sobre el asunto.

—¡Que bien que te quedes con James, Hermione!—dijo Remus sonriendo.—De todas formas pensaba invitarte a mi casa a pasar Navidad.

—¡Pero te la ganamos, Lun! No tienes idea de lo divertido que va a ser esto.—dijo Sirius viendo a Hermione divertido y añadió.—Tienes que prepararte muy bien para estas vacaciones.

—Lo se, tengo que prepararme emocionalmente bien para poder soportarte, Sirius. Creo que tendré que considerar la oferta de Remus.—dijo y vio como Sirius hacia una mueca horrible.

—¡Jamás!—exclamo atraiéndola hacia él— Tú sabes que me amas, Hermione. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y nos ahorramos tiempo?.

—¡Tienes razón! Sirius, te amo.—dijo Hermione con una voz fingidamente seductora lo que provoco que los demás se rieran y que el mencionado arrugara su frente.

—Bueno, tengo que irme a hablar con Dumbledore, nos vemos al rato.—les dijo mientras agarraba sus compras y se levantaba de la mesa. James la ayudó a cargarlas y dijo:

—Te acompaño, así podre enviar una lechuza para decirle a mis padres que aceptaste mi invitación.— Y diciendo esto, Hermione y James se despidieron y emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.

—¿Para qué traes tantas compras, Hermione? Pesa muchísimo esta bolsa en especial.—Y abrió la bolsa para ver lo que contenía, pero Hermione se lo arrebató antes de que lo abriera totalmente.

—Es sorpresa, así que haz el favor de no arruinarme mis regalos sorpresas, por favor.

—Esta bien, así que… ¿ya tienes mi regalo?— le pregunto con curiosidad.

—No te diré nada, tendrás que esperarte hasta que sea navidad.—contestó mientras llegaban al castillo y se dirigían hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, y Hermione añadió misteriosamente.—Pero te encantara, te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero, nos vemos en la sala común, ¿vale?

—Claro y dile a tu madre que le agradezco su invitación y que…—Pero no termino la frase ya que James la interrumpió sonriéndole.

—Hermione, le caerás bien, en serio, no te preocupes.—dijo exasperado y añadió.—Nos vemos al rato, suerte con Dumbledore.-—Y diciendo esto se fue caminado tranquilamente, mientras Hermione subía las escaleras de caracol para llegar al despacho del director.

—Señorita Bennet, que placer tenerla en este momento. Justamente iba a buscarla en este momento. Me ha llegado otra carta.—explicó Dumbledore al ver su cara de sorpresa, la sacó de unos de sus cajones y se la mostro.

_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Dígale a Hermione que su deseo anticipado se ha anulado y que tendrá otra misión que hacer en este tiempo. Espero que ella entienda el mensaje que viene adjunto a la carta, y que realice satisfactoriamente su misión._

_Cordialmente_

_T.G._

—No me he atrevido a leer su misión, por si eso cambia el rumbo de la historia.—explico el director mostrándole una nota finamente escrita.

_Mi querida dama, esta misión a la que te convoco requiero el valor de una Gryffindor, la inteligencia de una Ravenclaw pero la astucia de un Slytherin, todo lo que conoces hasta ahora desaparecerá con el simple roce de una pluma pero quedara fiel como un elfo domestico en su casa. Cuidado de no interpretar bien las señales._

«¿Qué diablos significaba eso? No podía confiárselo a Dumbledore, que ahora se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad.»

—Profesor Dumbledore, esto es sumamente confuso, pero le prometo que no cambiare nada.—dijo rápidamente Hermione y añadió tristemente.—¡Cómo me gustaría que me ayudara a interpretar bien el mensaje!, pero creo que no es conveniente.

—Exactamente, es de vital importancia que nada se cambie, ya que podría ser catastrófico. Pero creo que ha venido usted a mi despacho por otro asunto o ¿me equivoco?— pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Hermione con esa mirada de rayos X que tanto le desagradaba.

—Oh, no. Los Potter me han invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos y quería su consentimiento sobre el asunto.

—Es perfectamente razonable que vaya con ellos, con tal de que no cambien nada. Si tiene alguna otra duda, no vacile en venir.— Y con eso me dio a entender que nuestra platica había terminado.

Hermione se dirigía a la puerta cuando Dumbledore añadió felizmente:

—Se me olvidaba, Srita. Bennet desearle una Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad también para usted, profesor, hasta luego.—Y con eso la chica salió con mas dudas que antes.

«¿Qué era aquello de la misión? ¿Por qué me la ponía a mí y no a otra persona? Bueno, tendré que ocuparme de ello después, porque creo que seria raro ponerme a estudiar en vacaciones mientras todos se divirtieran.

«Pasar navidad con ese par si que seria divertido, que diría Harry al enterarse que conocería a sus abuelos, seguramente no me creería. Nadie lo haría. ¿Qué estaría pasando en esos momentos en el futuro? Tal vez Dumbledore si recordaba algo de esa visita pasada, o tal vez no. Eso tendría que descubrirlo cuando llegara a mi tiempo, mientras tanto ahora necesitaba encontrar el modo de poder regresar aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea.»

«Regresar a un tiempo donde las cosas cada día empeoraban más y más, donde habría más muertos cada día, pero Harry me necesitaba y tal vez… Ron. ¿El me extrañaría? Seguramente si, pero me daba miedo reconocer que tal vez se hubiera olvidado de mi. ¿Pero, que dices? Él es tu amigo incondicional.»

—Hey, Hermione.—saludo James confundido al verla tan seria.—¿Qué haces aquí? Habíamos quedado que nos veríamos en la Sala Común ¿no?

—¿Eh…? Ah, si… es que me apetecía caminar un poco. ¿Ya enviaste la lechuza a tu casa?—preguntó mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común.

—Si, ¿Dumbledore te dio el permiso, verdad?—le pregunto James ansioso.

—¡Claro! Ahora lo que necesito hacer es envolver los regalos y meterlos en el baúl, antes de que nos vayamos.

Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda y entraron a la Sala Común, en la cual los esperaba Lily y el resto de los Medeoradores sentados en butacas cerca del fuego.

—Hermione, me han dicho que te quedaras con Potter. —Comenzó a decir Lily volteando a ver con odio a James, mientras que éste le sonreía cariñosamente—Esperaba que vinieras conmigo en Navidad, pero al parecer me ganaron.—Hermione se sentó en el sillón, a lado de Sirius. Él al verla intentó abrazarla pero Hermione lo rechazó con un sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba el _Profeta_ que había cerca de allí.

—Hey, hey, Canuto, quita tus manos de Hermione.—Bromeó James lanzándole besos a Lily, que lo veía con desaprobación. Hermione se río de su tonta actitud mientras Sirius intentaba quitarle el periódico que traía en manos acorralando a la chica para que está estuviera junto a él, lo cual exaspero a James y se sentó en medio de los dos impidiendo el cometido de Sirius.

—Cornamenta, ¿no ves que Hermione no se estaba quejando?, ¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó Sirius enojado al ver que Hermione se acurrucaba en el sillón y añadió.—Ahora se esta acurrucando en el sillón en vez de mi confortable pecho, ¡que desconsiderado eres con la chica!

Y entonces James abrió su brazo e intento que Hermione se acurrucara en él, lo cuál provocó que Sirius le lanzará un bufido de indignación. Hermione lo ignoró y bostezó mientras pensaba en lo abiertos que eran James y Sirius con ella. Tal vez se debía a la amplia experiencia que tenían con las chicas y por eso se empeñaban en hacerla sentir bien y única. Cuando volviera al futuro los extrañaría enormemente. Al inclinarse a dejar el Profeta en la mesa, el olor de James—que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Sirius y Peter—le golpeó en pleno rostro obligandole a voltear a donde se encontraba. Olía exactamente a Harry, eso provoco que la chica soltara un suspiro tristemente.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?—pregunto Lily al oír su suspiro.

—Nada, solo me acordaba de un buen amigo. Hace mucho que no lo veo y lo extraño.

—Tal vez si le escribieras que lo extrañas te visitaría ¿no?—intervino Remus al tiempo que Lily asentía con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible—replico Hermione bruscamente y golpeando accidentalmente a Sirius al levantarse.—Creo que me voy a la cama, antes de que me quede dormida en el sillón.

—No seria mala idea.—aventuró James, pero Sirius lo cortó diciendo con una dulzura extraña en él:

—Buenas noches, Hermione. Espero que sueñes bien, yo soñare contigo.—Hermione soltó una carcajada y se fue dando trompicones a su habitación.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama rápidamente, mientras pensaba en cómo serían las vacaciones con James y su familia. Pero se acordó involuntariamente de que tenía que buscar el significado del mensaje y eso hizo que su estómago se encogiera de preocupación. Oyó como Lily entraba al cuarto mas tarde y le daba las buenas noches, mientras Hermione se sumía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Hermione no sabía que esperar de la cas de James, pero cuando llegaron se quedo con la boca abierta. Era una hermosa casa burguesa. Tenía un jardín lleno de flores alrededor de toda la casa y en medio tenía un camino para poder llegar a la casa. James se rio al ver su cara, pero gritó al ver que una mujer un poco anciana se nos acercaba.<p>

—¡Mamá!— Se fue corriendo directo a ella y la abrazó con efusividad, Sirius lo imitó y la señora los abrazo aun más. Hermione se quedo maravillada en su lugar sin saber que hacer ya que sentía como si estuviera contemplando algo muy privado.

De repente Sirius se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dio un codazo a James, el cuál se separo de su madre y le dijo felizmente:

—Mamá, ella es Hermione Bennet, Hermione ella es mi mamá.— Y arrastro a Hermione hacia donde se encontraba su madre la cual era muy hermosa pero muy vieja.

—Un placer querida, James me ha hablado de ti en todas sus cartas. Espero que más tarde me acompañes a ir de compras.—dijo felizmente.

—Sera un placer, Sra. Potter.—sonrió Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

Abrió la puerta dejando que pasaran y se acomodaran en cómodas butacas de terciopelo. La casa era amplia,hermosa y estaba exquisitamente decorada. Sirius y James se sentaron exhaustos en el sillón, mientras la Sra. Potter los miraba desaprobatoriamente y se dirigió a Hermione con gesto dulce:

—Querida, ¿por qué no dejas eso en el suelo?—dijo señalando el baúl y añadió.—Y te sientas en el sillón, mientras les traigo un par de bocadillos.

—¿No quiere que le ayude? No estoy cansada y…—empezó a decir Hermione rápidamente pero James la interrumpió diciéndole cansinamente:

—Hermione, tranquilízate y acomódate en el sillón. Ya son vacaciones y podemos hacer lo que nos plazca ¿no lo crees, mamá?—le pregunto el chico mientras la aludida dejaba unos enormes bizcochos y unas tazas, y le contesto a su hijo mientras le revolvía tiernamente el cabello:

—Claro que si, querido. Pero mientras dejen de lado sus travesuras todos estaremos contestos. Y ahora coman y descansen mientras yo preparo la comida; y no necesito ayuda Hermione.—dijo al ver que la chica abría la boca para protestar.

—Esta bien.— Y se sentó en una butaca mientras veía como sus acompañantes se miraban con una mirada de complicidad, la cual le dio una mala señal. Era la misma mirada que usaban cuando planeaban hacer alguna travesura a no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, cuando James se le acerco felizmente.

—Ven, vamos a ver la casa. Apuesto que te gustara ver el jardín; esta llenos de flores y arboles. ¿Te animas?— A Hermione le seguía dando muy mala espina, pero su curiosidad venció cualquier pensamiento racional y los siguió con paso decidido.

Minutos después estaba siendo escoltada por James y Sirius; el último contando anécdotas sobre su estancia pasada. Caminaron hasta llegar a un claro muy hermoso, lleno de flores de todos los colores; Hermione sonrió y se agacho para tomar una delicadamente.

—Cornamenta, creo que es momento de darle la sorpresa.—comento Sirius al verla sonreír y ver el claro con una admiración absoluta. Hermione se volvió alerta hacia Sirius y retrocedió instintivamente de él.

—¿Qué sor…?—Pero no había terminado la frase cuando James la tomaba por detrás y la ponía en su regazo montando en su escoba con agilidad. — ¡No, no, no! ¡Bájame en este momento! ¡James Potter, si no me bajas te arrepentirás!—Pero el chico hizo caso omiso seguía dando vueltas y mas vueltas; haciendo que Hermione se mareara y se soltara de James.

Todo sucedió en menos de un parpadeo, Hermione esperaba sentir duro golpe con el césped, pero en vez de eso alguien la sujetaba fuertemente mientras vociferaba molesto:

—¡Diablos, Cornamenta!—Era Sirius el que la había atrapado al vuelo y Hermione abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces—: Espera, creo que ya esta consiente. ¿Hermione? ¿Estas despierta?

—Tienen suerte de que no me haya muerto, porque sino mi fantasma los iba a perseguir el resto de su vida.—exclamo Hermione con enfado intentando zafarse de Sirius, pero éste la siguió sujetando con mas fuerza riendo estruendosamente junto con James.

—A mi no me importaría que me persiguiera el resto de mi vida, eso seria fascinante.— dijo James riéndose de lo lindo al ver la cara de la chica.

—Cállate, Potter. Ahora déjame en paz porque si vuelvo a montar en una escoba, te juro que te mato. Aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.—replicó mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

La chica debía de tener un aspecto sumamente extravagante porque los chicos al ver que intentaba levantarse soltaron una carcajada; lo cual provocó que Hermione se dirigiera hacia la casa de James antes de que se siguieran burlando de ella. James al ver su intento de escapar a su casa, soltó otra carcajada y le señalo:

—Hermione, mi casa esta del otro lado.— Y diciendo aquello Sirius soltó otra de sus risas, pero James lo calló al ver que se enojaba aún mas.

—Ven, tranquila. Te acompaño a mi casa, si es tanta tu urgencia. Aparte sospecho que la comida ya esta.—dijo James mientras le sonaba su estomago ruidosamente. Hermione se rió al acordarse de Ron y su enrome apetito.

—No que muy enojada, Hermione.—comento Sirius al verla reír despreocupadamente de su enojado amigo.

No se entretuvieron más y se dirigieron a la casa de los Potter ya que Sirius y James estaban muriéndose de hambre. Típico de lo hombres, Ron y Harry eran igualitos.

La Sra. Potter los recibió calurosamente mientras le informaba a su primogénito que su padre llegaría un poco tarde al haber tenido un asunto urgente en el Ministerio. Después se dirigió a Hermione y dijo:

—Cariño, creo que deberías cambiarte; estas muy mojada. De todas formas cenaremos un poco tarde para esperar a mi esposo. James, Sirius muéstrenle su habitación para que se acomode.

Ya habían subido las escaleras cuando escucharon la voz de la Sra. Potter gritándoles:

—¡Y no se queden en su habitación! Escucharon James, Sirius: nada de quedarse mientras ella se acomoda.

—Típico de mama, ya no confía en nosotros.—Se indigno James mientras abría una puerta a su derecha revelando un cuarto amplio.

La habitación era muy grande, teniendo una gran ventana que daba al patio. Tenía una amplia cama de roble, un armario y un asiento en la gran ventana; cosa que la entusiasmo ya que podría leer con un hermoso paisaje enfrente. Todo estaba decorado de azul turquesa; desde los cojines hasta la cama. Al fondo tenia otra puerta que conducía al baño, el cual tenía una gran bañera llena de botecitos para hacer burbujas.

—¿Te gusto?—preguntó James al ver que me había quedado en silencio.

—Por supuesto, es hermosa. Dale las gracias a tu mama cuando bajes.

—¿Cómo que cuando baje?—rezongó James.

—Si te podemos esperar perfectamente aquí afuera, mientras tu tomas tu baño.—Añadió Sirius viéndola pícaramente.

—¡Sirius! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a permitir tal cosa? Es vergonzoso.—Se escandalizo Hermione por su falta de tacto.

—Pero, Hermione no haremos nada, lo juro solemnemente.—intervino James al ver su reacción.

Pero Hermione lo cortó diciéndole:

—Nada de peros, salgan de aquí chicos, si, y no me miren con esa cara que ya no funciona; ya se les agoto su truco. Adiós.—Y diciendo esto cerró fuertemente la puerta pese a las fuertes protestos de los chicos.

Hermione se dirigió a su baúl y se sentó en la cama sacando sus escasas pertenencias personales y las colocó en el armario. También sacó ropa para cambiarse (la mayoría regalada de Lily), una poción para lavarse su cabello y su cepillo; Lily también se lo había regalado al notar como Hermione le pedía su cepillo constantemente.

Se dirigió al baño con su ropa y la poción para su esponjado cabello. Lleno la tina de agua y vació unas botellas de jabón que al contacto con el agua se formaron millones de burbujas. Hermione se quedo allí unos minutos quitándose cuidadosamente de la piel el barro. Se quedo un rato pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora y con una sonrisa se salió de la bañera dejando salir el agua sucia. Se seco rápidamente con una toalla cercana y se vistió con unos vaqueros y holgado suéter verde de Lily.

Salió del baño y coloco su ropa sucia en un bote cercano pensando en los elfos que trabajaban para los Potter. Debería mencionar algo al respecto a James. Se coloco su esponjado cabello en una coleta al oír como tocaban la puerta.

—Hermione, somos nosotros. ¿Ya terminaste de bañarte?—pregunto Sirius con un tono impaciente.

Hermione abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Sirius y James sonriente. Él último arrugo el ceño señalándole su suéter.

—Ese jersey es de Evans—musito James acercándose a Hermione intentando tomar el jersey, pero ella se alejo prudentemente.

—Sí, me lo presto, ¿cuál es el problema?—replico Hermione desconcertada de la actitud de James.

—Cornamenta le roba la ropa a Evans—intervino Sirius chasqueando la lengua impaciente.— Dice mamá Potter que bajes a cenar.

—Claro, ¿sabes que vamos a cenar?—pregunto Hermione al estar bajando las escaleras y oler un delicioso aroma proveniente de las cocinas.

—Ni idea—respondió James guiándola al enorme comedor en donde la Sra. Potter los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

La cena fue absolutamente deliciosa. Hermione jamás creyó comer algo tan exquisito como aquella carne al horno con papas y ensalada o el jugo de calabaza que sabía aún mejor que el de Hogwarts. Dorea Potter platicaba animadamente sobre los planes que tenía para esas vacaciones y que tenía que buscarle un vestido de gala para Nochebuena.

—Por esa razón mañana iremos tú y yo de compras; necesitas un vestido adecuado para la ocasión,querida—dijo Dorea con una sonrisa mientras Hermione recordaba su hermoso vestido azul.

—Tiene razón, no tengo un vestido adecuado para una cena de gala.—Corroboró Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero mamá, Sirius y yo planeábamos hacer algo divertido con Hermione; no es justo.—Protesto James con ímpetu y Sirius asintió con la cabeza apoyándolo —:Aparte falta una semana para el dichoso baile, ¿por qué comprarlo ahora?

—Nada de peros, James. Iremos de compras mañana y punto. Ahora váyanse a la cama, tu padre llegara muy tarde, querido.

—Esta bien.—Dijeron a coro Sirius y James siguiendo a Hermione en las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba, James le hizo una señal para que entrara a su habitación. Era exactamente igual, a diferencia que había dos camas y todo estaba lleno de cosas de Quidditch y estandartes de Gryffindor.

—Propongo que nos escapemos y vayamos a Londres.—dijo James bostezando sentándose en una butaca cercana a la ventana.

Hermione que se había sentado en el sillón junto a Sirius lo taladro con la mirada.

—¡James!—se indigno Hermione—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso? Seria muy peligroso.

—Hermione, te estaba tomando el pelo. Aparte como crees que mama nos dejara salir, ella se sabe muy bien mis movidas ¿No es así, Canuto?—replico sonriente mirando a Sirius que reía como si hubiera recordado algo muy divertido.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte, Hermione.—le comento Sirius a la chica— Ya pareces Evans, todo el día se la pasa pensando en que nosotros haremos algo malo, ¿no es así, Cornamenta?

—¡Oh, Merlín!—exclamo Hermione fingiendo estar indignada— Claro que no me gustaría que parecerme a Lily, ya que James se la pasa babeando por ella todo el día. Seria horrible que eso me pasara.

—Oh, vamos Hermione—intervino James—: ambos sabemos que tu estas loca por alguno de nosotros dos. Así que te damos oportunidad de escoger, ¿a quien te gustaría escoger?

—Te juramos solemnemente que tu decisión no cambiara nuestra amistad. Es mera curiosidad—añadió Sirius viéndola con interés.

Hermione se quedó mirándoles atónita; no podría creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Creo que escogería a…—Hermione sonrió al pensar en hacerles una broma. _Jamás se lo creerían.—_ creo que no tiene mas caso de esconderlo, es obvio que escogería a Remus.

—¡¿Qué?

—¿Remus te gusta?—gritaron Sirius y James al unisono atónitos con la respuesta de Hermione.

La Sra. Potter al oír el ruido que provocaron los chicos, los mando a callar y subió a regañarles sobre el griterío que estaban haciendo. Hermione aprovecho esa breve visita para escabullirse. Tuvo suerte, pero al ver que Dorea Potter se había bajado de nuevo, oyó el grito de James:

—¡Es una broma! Solo lo hizo para no responder a nuestra pregunta; pero ya verás Hermione Bennet lo que somos capaces de hacer para saber la respuesta.

—¡Por Merlín! Esa chica es ardiente, Cornamenta.

Hermione se metió a su cuarto rápidamente antes de que decidieran hacer alguna tonta broma con ella y al cabo de un rato se metió a la cama. Estuvo pensando largo rato en Harry, Ron y sus papás cuando los brazos de Morfeo la sumergieron un un profundo sueño...

_Estaba en un claro vestida con algo blanco y largo. Hermione miró como Sirius y James llegaban vestidos implecablemente con un esmoquin y ambos le besaron en cada mejilla diciendo al mismo tiempo:_

_—Te amo, Hermione Potter Black. Los tres seremos felices para siempre._

_Hermione se separo de ellos y los miró horrorizada y observo que traía un vestido de novia del cual la Sra. Potter comentaba:_

_—Yo le dije que lo comprara, le queda tan bien._

En ese momento Hermione despertó sobresaltada. La habitación quedaba a oscuras pero volteó a ver la ventana y vio que apenas estaba saliendo el sol. Se decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de la casa al ver que no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo; así que tomó su abrigo y se lo puse encima de su pijama. Se puso rápidamente unos calcetines y unos zapatos cercanos y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

Bajó las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que podía y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la divertida voz de Sirius Black la paro:

—¿Tomando un pase matutino?

Hermione se volteó a ver a Sirius enfundado en una pijama roja escarlata con una capa gruesa encima. Tenía las mejillas encendidas a causa del frío.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas dormido. Yo me desperté después de soñar un horrible sueño en donde salías tú y James. Fue escalofriante.—replico Hermione mientras él sonreía al oír que había soñado con el. Ella movió su cabeza y se fue de la casa rápidamente antes de que la pudiera alcanzar.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa, Hermione?—le susurró Sirius con diversión; Hermione era todo un manojo de nervios. —¿Por qué no contestaste a la pregunta de anoche? Eso solo puede significar algo; y es que te gusta uno de nosotros dos.—y se acerco aun mas a Hermione—que se había quedado muda por la cercanía del chico.—¿Seré yo el afortunado? ¿O es acaso James?

«¡Merlín!, estaba jugando con fuego al hablar con el de estos temas precisamente con Sirius», pensó Hermione al sentir el cálido aliento de Sirius pegarle en pleno rostro.

Pero trató de serenarse y contestarle, pero sólo consiguió tartamudear:

—Yo... yo… no…—pero se salvo de contestarle porque la Sra. Potter había llegado en el momento justo.

Los miro sorprendida de verlos solos en el patio y mientras nos hacia señales para que se acercaran a ella, les reprendió:

—¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas, queridos? Vengan a desayunar, el aire de afuera esta bastante frío y una taza caliente de té les hará maravillas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa. Hermione intentaba mantenerse calmada e indiferente.

—Sra. Potter, ¿James ya se levanto?—le preguntó Hermione mientras ayudaba a servir el desayuno.

—Pues claro, él fue el que me dijo que Sirius no estaba, así que me dirigí a tu habitación para preguntarte si lo habías visto pero al parecer tu tampoco estabas.

Cuando menciono eso, la chica se enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pero al parecer la Sra. Potter se dio cuenta del apuro que estaba pasando que no insistió mas en el tema y dijo que cuando terminara de desayunar se cambiara para ir a comprar el vestido.

James bajó mas tarde con su inseparable amigo, mientras le dirigía una picara sonrisa que Hermione pretendió evitar agachando la cara y apurándose a comer.

—Buenos días, Hermione. Te vez particularmente feliz el día de hoy.— Saludo James sonriendo divertido por la situación que me estaba haciendo pasar.

Como siempre la mamá de James la saco del apuro diciéndole molesta:

—James, deja a la pobre chica en paz. Necesita estar relajada si quiere pasar toda una tarde comprando vestidos.

Ante la mención de los vestidos los chicos resoplaron mientras se oía que alguien bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Seguramente se trataría del padre James.

—¿Tan temprano y ya te están regañando, hijo?—Un hombre de edad se nos acerco con un parecido increíble a su hijo. Beso largamente a su esposa, le dio una palmada al hombro de su hijo y revolvió cariñosamente el largo cabello de Sirius. El cuadro de la familia que debió tener el, pensó Hermione sonriendo.

—Hola, soy Charlus Potter, el padre de este joven de acá lado.—Añadió fijándose en Hermione con una gran sonrisa.—¿Y tu, hermosa dama eres Hermione, verdad?—pregunto mientras le besaba la mano galantemente, mientras Hermione se ponía roja. Ya sabía de donde había sacado James su «encantos».

Notó como todos le ponían excesiva atención así que se dirigió al Sr. Potter amigablemente:

—Si señor, veo que James ha sacado el encanto Potter de usted, ¿no lo cree? Él trae locas a todas mis compañeras de curso, señor Potter.— Vio de reojo como la mamá de James lo veía con los ojos como platos, Sirius reía al oír su comentario, James sonreía con orgullo; pero el Sr. Potter dio una carcajada levemente orgulloso de su hijo.

—¡Pues claro! Todos los Potter hemos sido así por generaciones, ya lo veras por tu cuenta en el baile de Navidad, cariño.—Y se puso a comer tranquilamente su desayuno mientras platicaba con su esposa del gran trabajo que tenía en la oficina.

James no hablo en el desayuno, pero en cambio Sirius platicaba animadamente sobre las motocicletas muggles y dijo que él ya tenía a su pequeño bebe.

—¿Pequeño bebe? Estas bromeando, ¿no Sirius?—replico Hermione mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. Él soltó la carcajada y se dirigió a ella en un susurro:

—Claro que no, Hermione. Tengo planeado que después de el Gran Baile, nos fuguemos los tres y nos vayamos a Londres volando. Tu mencionaste que jamás volarías en una escoba pero no dijiste nada de mi bebe.

—¡Estas loco si crees que me subiré a eso, Sirius!

Pero no protesto porque la señora Potter me dijo que subiera a cambiarme para que nos fuéramos cuanto antes de compras. Los chicos soltaron un bufido pero se callaron al ver la amenazadora cara de Dorea Potter sobre ellos.

Yo me despedí y subí a cambiarme rápidamente. Me puso unos jeans y mi abrigo de nuevo ya que seguía haciendo mucho frio.

Al bajar nos despedimos de los demás y la Sra. Potter me condujo al pequeño pueblo que había detrás de de su casa. Había muchas tiendas de ropa pero en medio de la calle había una despampanante tienda de vestidos y telas.

La Sra. Potter abrió la tienda y las empleadas se apresuraron a saludarla, al parecer era un cliente frecuente de ella. Le mostraron mil telas a la Sra. Potter y ella se decidió por una hermosa tela de seda color azul oscuro para hacerse su vestido. Se volteo y me dijo que viera los vestidos para ver cual me gustara y que si no encontraba uno que le dijera para escoger la tela y hacerme uno.

Hermione paso por una larga hilera de vestidos y se quedo atónita al ver cuantos vestido había allí. Se quedo mirando hasta que una chica (seguramente bruja, ya que traía una varita en mano) paso a su lado con un gran número de vestidos en mano. Otro joven chocó con ella al estar siguiéndola con más vestidos aún.

Él la observo largamente y la ayudo a levantarse. Hermione se ruborizo ante la penetrante mirada de él, y se quedo perpleja al ver que le decía señalándole un hermoso vestido de color rojo.

—Este es un perfecto vestido para una dama como usted. Lléveselo, ya lo pague, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberla atropellado—Y diciendo sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero, si usted es un perfecto desconocido, yo no podría llevármelo y aparte dejar que usted lo pague, es incorrecto.— Protesto Hermione ignorando la sonrisa amable que le daba.

—Lo es, pero sospecho que se vera irresistiblemente hermosa con él puesto. Es un regalo de mi parte; se podría decir que de Navidad.

—Gracias, pero… ¿puedo saber por lo menos su nombre?

—Me llamo Mathew y… ¿usted encantadora dama es?

—Me llamo Hermione Gran...Bennet

—Bueno Hermione, mmm… ¿es GranBennet o Bennet?—Pregunto divertido Mathew con aquella situación.

—Oh, es Bennet, Hermione Bennet.

—Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós, fue un placer conocerte Hermione! Y recuerda que te veras espectacular con el vestido.—Añadió mientras se iba con la joven que traía la varita mágica dejando desconcertada a Hermione.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuándo crees que llegaran?— le pregunto un molesto Sirius Black.<p>

Era la quinceava vez que se lo preguntaba haciendo que James Potter le lanzara un cojín y le dijera con voz irritante:

—No lo sé, Canuto. Te lo he repetido quince veces en los últimos cinco minutos. Seguro que mama la tendrá entretenida viendo zapatos o vestidos; siempre quiso tener a una hija—añadió el chico recordando como se quejaba su madre al no encontrar una adecuada compañera de compras.

—Pobre Hermione. Ella no es de esas chicas con las que se entusiasman con la idea de comprar ropa—comento Sirius, trayendo a su mente cuando su amiga pasaba sus ratos libres leyendo en el borde del lago o en la biblioteca.

James abrió la boca para contestarle a su amigo, pero no pudo ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta revelando a una Sra. Potter y Hermione llena de bolsas y cansadas. Los chicos al verla las ayudaron con las compras mientras Hermione se desplomaba en el sofá cerrando los ojos como si hubiera tenido una larga jornada de trabajo, mientras que la Sra. Potter se fue a su recamara para dejar sus compras.

Sirius al ver a su ansiada amiga se sentó a lado de ella en el sofá, mientras James se sentaba frente a ella viéndola con una sonrisa divertida.

—Jamás volveré ir de compras con tu madre, James, por más simpatía que le tenga jamás iré de nuevo. Fue agotador, creo que jamás se le acaba la energía.—dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

—No pudo haber sido tan malo, Hermione—replico Sirius mientras le daba masaje en su espalda. La chica no le contesto y se empezó a relajar con el masaje que le daban.

—Canuto; suéltala, no te aproveches de que ella esta cansada.—le dijo James con fingida indignación.

—James, no empieces a pelear. Estoy cansada y necesito dormir. Aparte creo que no podre subir en este estado las escaleras.—le dijo Hermione mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, en eso no hay problema. Yo te llevare a tu habitación.—contesto James mientras tomaba a la chica en sus fuertes brazos y la subía con Sirius detrás.

James se pregunto estúpidamente cuántas veces había hecho con sus conquistas, pero dejo de pensar en eso al percatarse de que Hermione era su amiga...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews nenas. Un anuncio es que ya todos pueden comentar teniendo cuenta o no teniéndola así que ya no es excusa para no dejar su review. En el prox. Capitulo veremos al misterioso caballero del vestido ¿Quién será? Averígualo en el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**Besos**

**Mariana Masen**


	6. Con los Potter

**Nota de la autora: Gracia por sus reviews y seguimos con la historia; pónganse cómodas y... ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK.**

**"Con los Potter"**

**...**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, su cabeza daba vueltas y al incorporarse soltó un gemido por el intenso dolor de cabeza; los ojos le escocían y comprendió que estaba enferma. Se volvió a acostar en la cama mientras trataba de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido, pero en ese momento entro Sirius trayendo una bandeja llena de comida con una amplia sonrisa al ver que se había despertado. Vió de reojo como miraba con interés a su lado y Hermione se sobresalto al ver a James, profundamente dormido en una butaca en seguida de la cama.

—Parece que la bella durmiente al fin pudo despertar de su gran sueño, ¿acaso James te beso para que despertaras?—bromeó burlonamente Sirius, mientras depositaba la bandeja y me daba una gran sonrisa.

—Sirius, ¿qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta James dormido en mi habitación?—lo interrogo Hermione, mientras él le ponía en su regazo una sopa de verduras.

—Todo a su tiempo, debes comer para que recuperes las fuerzas; tranquila mientras comes yo te lo explicare todo con detalle, ¿de acuerdo?—añadió al ver que Hermione no comía la sopa, y asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera con la explicación—: Has estado dormida una semana, mañana es Navidad. Parece que cogiste un catarro intenso ya que la Sra. Potter se preocupo mucho al ver que no despertabas. Incluso nosotros nos preocupamos y hemos estado turnándonos para vigilarte toda la noche para ver si despertabas, y por suerte que despertaste.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿He estado dormida toda una semana?—se sobresaltó Hermione dejando la sopa de lado y acomodándose para verlo mejor.

Realmente se veía muy cansado al igual que James. Le había conmovido mucho que se hubieran desvelado solo para ver si despertaba, que la chica se inclino para darle un abrazo; era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y el calor que el cuerpo de Sirius emanaba la hizo sentir un poco incómoda; y se sintió aún mas al sentir como la estrechaba aún mas en sus brazos.

—Sirius, gracias por ser un gran amigo conmigo.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—intervino divertido James, al ver la cercanía de Hermione y Sirius. Se sintió un tanto incómodo de estar contemplando aquella escena.

—¡James!—grito Hermione al oír su voz y sonrió ampliamente al chico, que en ese momento estaba colocándose correctamente las gafas.— Gracias por quedarte—añadió tomando de nuevo la sopa al sentir como su estómago le rugía.

Una lechuza picoteó en la ventana, tratando de entrar. Sirius se levanto y la dejo entrar, y ésta dejo caer en la cama una carta.

—¿Qué hace la lechuza de Remus aquí? —pregunto James a la nada, como si pudiera darle una respuesta clara. Pero Sirius resopló y dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:

—¿No es obvio? Le escribió a Hermione, Cornamenta.

—¿A mí?—repitió Hermione sin dar crédito a sus oídos. —Bueno en ese caso, necesito leerla en privado. Vamos déjenme leerla sola.— Hermione les indicó con un gesto que la dejaran sola.

La chica sintió un cosquilleo de emoción y curiosidad al abrir la carta, ya que nunca se habría imaginado recibir una carta de él. Vio su ordenada letra y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que estés pasándotela mejor que yo, aquí en casa todo es aburrido y silencioso. Espero poder ir cuanto antes a casa de James, pero me temo que mis padres quieren que me quede. Empezaré a hacer los deberes cuanto antes así poder avanzar cuanto antes. Espero que te hayas mejorado de tu gripe, Hermione. James me contó que te habías enfermado después de haber salido con la Sra. Potter de compras. Espero que no la pases tan mal._

_Un abrazo, Remus_

_Pd: Envíales saludos a James, Sirius y los Sres. Potter._

Hermione sonrió y se apresuró a contestarle pero se percato de algo: no tenía tinta ni papel donde escribir. Se pregunto si James tendría a la mano eso. Pero antes de bajar, se dio un buen baño y se arreglo su desordenado pelo.

Al terminar, bajo las escaleras, esperando encontrar a la Sra. Potter, y en efecto la encontró con su hijo y Sirius, adornando el árbol de Navidad. Ella al verla camino a su lado y la abrazo cariñosamente.

—Cariño, te ves muy bien. Que bueno que te recuperaste a tiempo para asistir al baile. Hubiera sido una pena no usar tu hermoso vestido rojo que te regalaron, ¿no crees?— Al oír la mención del vestido se puso roja, pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta. La Sra. Potter se fue a atender la puerta mientras la dejaba con sus amigos en un silencio.

—¿Y... que dijo Lunático? Supongo que esta muy aburrido sin nosotros, ¿verdad?— dijo Sirius indiferente mientras colgando los adornos en el enorme árbol. Hermione sonrió y se coloco a su lado.

—No seas ridículo—Y se pusieron a colgar los adornos por el resto de la casa.

Llevaban media hora colgando los adornos en el árbol,ella en silencio y sus acompañantes haciendo sus comentarios de costumbre; cuando llego la Sra. Potter y les trajo una bandeja llena de sándwiches, se pusieron a comérselos tranquilamente, hasta que la Sra. Potter aviso que saldría por unas compras, advirtiendo a su hijo que se portara bien. Cuando se fue la Sra. Potter, Hermione se quedo decorando el árbol, ya que Sirius y James se fueron al patio a jugar Quidditch.

Hermione se puso a decorarlo y para entretenerse empezó a cantar canciones navideñas _muggles. _Se acordaba a la perfección de como el Sirius de su tiempo había hecho hasta la imposible para que Harry se divirtiera en Grimmauld Place en Navidad. Sonrió nostálgicamente al pensar en aquello.

—Vaya, no me lo sabía—dijo la voz de Sirius al ver como Hermione cantaba fuertemente villancicos— No te queda eso de cantar, ¿sabes?

Hermione les lanzó a ambos un adorno en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque?—dijo James mientras se agarraba su cabeza.

—Por ser un par de tontos—replico poniéndose de puntitas y poner otro adorno.

—¿Por qué todas las chicas dicen lo mismo?—pregunto James con hastió.

—La única que te lo dice es Evans, Cornamenta—replico Sirius sonriéndole.

—Yo sé que a Evans le gusto—afirmó James con un deje de nostalgia.

—Yo podría ayudarte a conquistarla, James— intervino Hermione mirándole.

—¿Sabes? Confió en que mis encantos bastaran.— Dijo James orgulloso.

—Sí, Cornamenta, ¿pero a dónde has llegado con eso?—Su amigo le lanzó un adorno que Sirius atrapo hábilmente para gran impresión.

Mientras discutían sobre el tema, Hermione se percato de que había muérdago en diversos lugares estratégicos de la casa. Se estremeció al pensar que pasaría si quedara con alguien debajo del muérdago.

—No tienes que estar esperando que estemos los dos en el muérdago para besarme, ¿sabes?—Dijo Sirius, sonriendo coquetamente.

Hermione río y pensó que en lo tonto que era.

—¡Merlín! No digas eso ni de broma, Sirius.— Y se fue con James a ayudarle con los adornos de las escaleras.

—¿Huyendo de los encantos Black? Sabes eres la única, aparte de Lily que se le resiste. —Se mofo James.

—Muy gracioso—replico Hermione, maliciosamente— Es un Don Juan desvergonzado.

—¿Hablan de mí?—intervino Sirius, con una sonrisa.

—Déjense de tonterías y mejor terminemos esto, ¿quieren?—dijo Hermione un tanto irritable. Estaba empezando a hartarse de sus dos amigos con tantas bromas.

* * *

><p>Hermione miró su aspecto desde el espejo, nerviosa; se veía muy elegante y guapa, a satisfacción suya. La Sra. Potter le había ayudado a maquillarse y peinarse, mientras le decía lo hermosa que se vería en el baile. También le decía que vendrían muchos jóvenes desde muy lejos, y que tal vez conseguiría a su futuro esposo en el baile. Hermione río en su fuero interno al imaginarse casada con un hombre que le llevara veinte años. Pero la Sra. Potter estaba emocionadísima del evento y la dejó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar.<p>

Se acomodo rápidamente en el asiento que había junto a la ventana y empezó a ver como los invitados entraban a la casa. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, dudando, y con un suspiro bajó las escaleras.

Nadie se percato de su presencia y la chica se unió a la masa de invitados que caminaban y charlaban animadamente entre ellos, dirigiéndose al salón. Cuando Hermione entró al salón de los Potter, contuvo un grito de asombro. El pequeño salón había sido agrandado pareciéndose al Gran Comedor cuando fue el Baile de Navidad. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor intentando ver rastro de James o Sirius.

—¿Sola?—dijo una voz detrás de ella, con un timbre familiar en él. Hermione volteó y vió con sorpresa de que se trataba de Mathew, el chico de la tienda que le había regalado el vestido que traía puesto en ese momento.

—¡Eres tú, el chico de la tienda!—musito Hermione mirándole fijamente. —Mathew, ¿no?

—Te dije que te verías hermosa con este vestido—replicó él, sonriendo—. ¿Eres la amiga de James, verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Hermione atónita.

—Soy primo segundo de James—respondió él—: Acaba de presumirme que trajo a su mejor amigo Sirius Black y a una amiga llamada Hermione Bennet. Pero jamás menciono lo hermosa que era.

—Oh—musito Hermione, acalorada—. Eres muy amable.

—¡Hermione!—gritó una voz muy conocida para ella. La aludida se volteó y se topó con la cara de Sirius Black. Hermione lo miró sorprendida por lo guapo que se veía; no se veía guapo, se veía espectacularmente guapo. Sirius también pareció sorprendido por su cambió de _look_ y la miró de arriba y abajo.

—Te ves... bien, Sirius.—Dijo Hermione, sintiéndose cohibida por la imponente presencia del apuesto joven.

—¡Vaya! Tu también te vez bien, Hermione. ¡Quién lo diría!—replicó él, sonriendo ampliamente provocando que la chica se ruborizara.

—Gracias—respondió Hermione con la cara roja como un tomate.

—Será mejor que vayamos con Cornamenta—Y Sirius la jaló sin darle tiempo a que Hermione se negará. Miró atrás y vió con sorpresa que Mathew ya se había marchado.

—¡Sirius!—exclamó Hermione mirando con sorpresa como todos los veían. La chica supo con seguridad que se debía a Sirius, emanaba una elegancia que obligaba a mirarlo, y añadió—: ¿Dónde está James?

—Saludando a sus numerosos parientes, ¡pobre Cornamenta!—respondió Sirius, sonriendo al imaginárselo—. Por cierto, ¿quién era el sujeto con el que hablabas? Parecía bastante interesado en tí.

—Oh—Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione—: Era el primo de James: Mathew.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!—canturreó Sirius con sorna—, al parecer alguien tiene un admirador.

—¡No es un admirador, Sirius! Y creo que tiene novia, por cierto.

—¿Y qué si tiene novia? Eso no impide poder echar un vistazo, ¿no?

—Eres un descarado, Sirius—afirmó Hermione—. ¿Cómo puedes estar diciendo que...?

—¿Interrumpo?—intervino una voz grave. Hermione y Sirius se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Mathew mirando fijamente a Hermione.

Sirius lo miró con mala cara.

—Pues de hecho sí estás interrumpiendo—contestó duramente—: _Hermione_ y yo íbamos a ver a James.—Recalcó el nombre de la joven con énfasis.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

—Pero Sirius no creo que...

—Hermione, ¿vamos?—Sirius forzó una sonrisa—: Cornamenta está llamándome.

—¿Llamándote? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por esto— Y sacó un espejo rectangular en donde aparecía la cara de James.

—¿Cómo...?

—No importa el cómo sino que debemos ir.

—Bien—Hermione volteó a ver a Mathew, quién sonreía burlonamente—, eh... supongo que nos veremos más tarde.

—Te veré después—afirmó Mathew con seguridad. Algo que incómodo a la chica, pero sonrío tímidamente y se fue con Sirius hacia donde se encontraba James.

El comedor había sido aumentado para convertirse en un enorme lugar con ventanales dando la vista al patio, en donde nevaba copiosamente. Hermione se asombró al ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba aglomerada buscando en donde sentarse. Los Sres. Potter sonreían y les dirigieron una mirada cariñosa. James al verlos se despegó de una chica sumamente guapa, que se parecía a Fleur Delacuor,y se dirigió a donde se encontraban.

—Guay, Hermione; te ves asombrosa—exclamó James Potter con una enorme sonrisa.

Hermione sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte; miró a James como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Observó con atención sus ojos avellana que la miraban con sinceridad y calidez, su cabello negro revuelto y su enorme sonrisa. Y sintió que algo no estaba bien con ella en aquél momento.

—Tú... también— Respondió intentando sonar normal. Miró a Sirius y añadió en voz baja—: Sirius ya conoció a tu primo Mathew.

—¿Ese pedante engreído?—murmuró James con una sonrisa.— Ya vi a la perfecta Sarah con su perfecto vestido y presumiéndome sus vacaciones en Francia.

—¿Y ella es...?

—La odiosa novia de Mathew.—Respondió James con una mueca.

Sirius se volteó hacia Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Te lo dije.

—Bien Sirius, pero no por eso convierte a Mathew en desagradable.—Respondió Hermione rápidamente—: Tus padres sí que se esforzaron con la decoración, James.

—Es el primer baile que damos, así que mamá quiso que fuera especial—explicó James, mirando a su alrededor con indiferencia y añadió—. Incluso mamá quiere que bailemos...

—¿Bailar?—repitió Hermione, atontada—. Yo no sé bailar; al menos no en estos eventos...

—Todo depende de con quien bailes—dijo Sirius, mirándola con galantería—. Tal vez no hayas bailado con un chico de categoría como yo.

—¿Categoría tú, Canuto?—repitió James parpadeando—: ¿Cómo puede tener alguien categoría y ser...?—se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de decir: un perro.

Hermione los miró a ambos y supo cómo James habría terminado la oración: con la alusión a su condición de animago.

—¿Bailas?—preguntó una voz a espaldas de Hermione. Los tres amigos voltearon y observaron como Mathew tendía una mano hacia la chica.

—Eh...—Hermione miró instintivamente a sus dos amigos—, claro.

Hermione aceptó la mano de Mathew dudosa, e intento mantenerse enderezada y no tropezarse con las zapatillas de tacón. Miró hacia atrás y vió como James y Sirius la observaban con atención.

—Son muy protectores, ¿verdad?—Comento Mathew casualmente—. Tus amigos, quiero decir—añadió al ver la cara de estupefacción de Hermione.

—Eh... eso creo—Balbuceó Hermione y añadió rápidamente—: No se bailar.

—Eso solo te hace más encantadora, Hermione—Afirmó Mathew—. Y no te preocupes, yo bailo por los dos.

—Esta bien—Hermione sintió como el chico la tomaba de la cintura y la guiaba a la pista de baile.

Se camuflajearon entre las personas y comenzaron a bailar mezclándose con la gente. Hermione sentía como giraban y giraban. Y estuvo a punto de caerse pero Mathew la acercó aún más a él. Hermione se separo de él y explico su comportamiento:

—Tienes novia.

Mathew rió encantadoramente.

—Sarah no es mi novia y jamás va a serlo. Es únicamente una vieja amiga.

—Parece querer más que un amigo—susurró Hermione con sorna.

—Touché.

La música cesó y Hermione soltó a Mathew. Miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos, pero no los encontró.

—Voy por ponche— Y se escabulló hacia la fuente de comida que había por allí. Tomó una vaso que un elfo doméstico le tendía (no sin antes intentar tomarlo por sí sola) y dió un largo trago. Se quedó mirando a las parejas bailar y su mente voló al único baile de gala que había ido en toda su vida: El Baile de Navidad de Hogwarts. Y pensó las diferentes circunstancias de ambos: en primer lugar, que estuviera en el pasado y nada más que con James Potter y Sirius Black; el segundo, que jamás se había sentido tan sola a pesar de estar en un lugar lleno de gente.

Y como si alguien hubiera leído la mente de Hermione, James se apareció a su lado con una sonrisa incómoda. Se notaba a lenguas lo poco que le gustaban esos eventos.

—Odio esto—Se tiró de su túnica intentando desabrochársela, pero desistió al ver como no funcionaba.—Mamá la ha encantado para que no pueda quitármela.

—¿Y Sirius?—preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

—Está bailando con una chica—James señaló con un dedo hacia el fondo del lugar—, ¿vamos para allá?

—Claro— Y se fueron caminando. Hermione se fijó como una chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¿James?—preguntó Hermione, volteando a verlo.

—Dime.

—¿Quién es esa chica?—Señaló con mucho disimulo, a una joven que los miraba con atención. Demasiada, se dijo a sí misma Hermione.

—Oh, es Emily, vieja conocida de la familia. Salí un verano con ella, pero no fue nada serio. Ése fue el problema.

—Oh.

—¡Heeeeey, chicos!—Exclamó Sirius, alargando la "e" con mucho énfasis. Se veía muy entusiasmado y traía en la mano una copa, que Hermione dedujo que no sería ponche. —Debemos irnos después de la cena.

—¿Tienes ya la motocicleta, Canuto?—preguntó James, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Claro que sí, Cornamenta. —Sonrió Sirius y se acercó a James para decirle algo en el oído. Éste esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y Hermione los miró a ambos confundida.

—¿Qué están tramando?—Pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de agregar algo más, ya que en ese momento, un chico un poco muy alto se le acercó a pedirle que bailara con él.

La chica se sonrojó como una amapola, y asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

Bailó con el chico con cierto enfado, éste era tan torpe que la hacía sentirse incómoda. Pero cuando le dió una vuelta y el vestido de la chica giró ampliamente, unas manos diferentes la tomaron.

—¡Sirius!— Se sorprendió Hermione—: ¿Qué haces?

—Quitarte a ése imbécil de encima. Se notaba que sufrías.

—Muy gracioso, en serio.

—La verdad es que es hora de irnos.

Hermione observó su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Iremos a Londres a pasar la noche en una bar muggle.

—Creo que es una idea sumamente tonta e irresponsable.

—¡Vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas! ¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu merodeador?

—Tirado en el patio de James cuando quisieron matarme.

—¡Pues vamos a buscarlo!—Intervino la voz de James, divertido.

—Chicos, no creo que sea la mejor idea, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Aburrida como una ostra?—añadió burlón James.

—Bueno, puede que tengan razón, pero es peligroso ir al mundo muggle.

—¡Oh vamos, no seas tan mojigata, Hermione!— Y eso fue lo que le dolió. Pensaba por primera vez divertirse como una adolescente normal.

—Vale— Asintió con la cabeza y miró como James y Sirius intercambiaban una mirada entre ellos.

_Y supo que se había metido en un enorme lío._


	7. Hufflepuff

**Nota de la autora: Llegamos al capítulo siete ! Recuerden, volví a subir los capítulo modificando ciertos detalles y agregando otros para darle un poco más de coherencia y menos OoC. Esta historia tiene ya hasta secuela así que no les recomiendo ni entrar a ella ni leer los reviews.**  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Joanne K. Rowling, ya quisiera ser dueña de Fred, George, Sirius Black, Theodore Nott, etc.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sentía como su estómago daba una voltereta al como Sirius bajaba en picada con la motocicleta. Se agarró aún más de la cintura del chico y cerró los ojos con firmeza. Se sentía horriblemente y deseaba enormemente poder tocar tierra nuevamente. Era una estúpida por haber aceptado la propuesta irresponsable de James y Sirius.<p>

—¡Abre los ojos, Hermione!—La aludida los apretó aún más, como si así se protegiera de las palabras de Black.

—No. ¡Bajemos, por favor...!

—¡Abre los ojos!

—No lo haré.

—¡Sólo ábrelos, con un demonio!

—Vale, vale...—La chico resopló y abrió los ojos, con miedo—. ¡Guau! ¡Es increíble!

Las estrellas los rodeaban completamente. Hermione abrió los ojos, estupefacta de que algo así estuviera a su alcance. Con un poco de temor y duda, quitó una mano de la cintura de Sirius y la dejó en el aire. Se sentía real... Sonrió al pensar en lo increíble que era todo eso.

—Bien, es hora de bajar—Exclamó el chico, después de varios minutos en silencio—. Agárrate.

—¿Qué...? ¡Aaaaaah! —Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente al tiempo que todo su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de Sirius.

_Que pare, que pare, que pare, que pare, que pare_, se repetía constantemente Hermione.

—Ya bajamos, Hermione—Sirius había dicho las palabras mágicas. La aludida aflojó su agarre a Black y lentamente abrió los ojos. Las caras de James y Sirius estaban a un palmo de ella, examinándola como si fuese un bicho raro.

—Jamás volveré a subirme a _esa_ cosa—Musitó la chica, mirando a la moto de Sirius como si fuese un monstruo.

—Me gustaría verte regresar a casa sin ella—Sonrió James encontrando la situación muy graciosa.

Hermione palideció.

—Sólo entremos, ¿quieren? Necesito recuperar el aliento.—Se les adelanto y miró de reojo a la gente que entraba a aquel pub. Eran _muggles_, sin lugar a dudas. Los chicos no tardaron en secundarla, poniéndose cada uno a su lado, como si estuvieran protegiéndola de los otros.

_Oh, vale. Es obvio que el golpe te afectó, ellos no te protegerían si apenas te conocen, Hermione. Es irrelevante, absurdo, tonto, irresponsable..._

_—_¿Qué quieres tomar?—La voz de James la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró a su alrededor y vio como varias chicas miraban a sus acompañantes sin pudor.

—Eh... una gaseosa, estaría bien.—Fue a sentarse junto a Sirius a una mesa enseguida de lo que parecía ser una pista de baile improvisada. Hermione estrujó sus manos en el abrigo intentando recuperarse de lo anterior.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—preguntó Sirius, un poco preocupado por lo pálida que se veía.— No quiero ofender, pero luces terrible.

—Tan sutil como siempre—Sonrió la chica maliciosamente—, no sé para que quieren venir a este sitio, es decir...—Echó una ojeada al lugar: borrachos en la barra, chicas con un escote muy pronunciado y faldas cortas intentando ligar—: El lugar no se ve muy alentador.

—Tan sensata como siempre, Hermione—Musitó James, que llegaba con tres vasos a rebosar. Dos de algo muy espumoso, que Hermione sospechó que era cerveza, y el otro de un liquido negro y burbujeante.

—Gracias—Hermione tomó el vaso que el chico le tendía—, James, ¿cómo lo pagaste?

James tomó un gran trago de aquella bebida espumante y respondió, un poco más achispado:

—Una chica de por allá—Señaló al grupo de las chicas con escote pronunciado y mirada un tanto escalofriante.

—Los muggles son tan amables—Añadió Sirius, que ya había terminado su vaso. Se levantó de la mesa y sonrió pícaramente—: Para devolverles el favor las invitaré a bailar.

James, quien también se había terminado su bebida, se levantó también y miró a Hermione.

—Iré a ver que no le pase nada—Y sin esperar respuesta, dejó a la chica en aquella mesa solitaria. Hermione miró como coqueteaban descaradamente y se sintió incómoda. Y una tonta de remate. No despegó su mirada al ver como James bailaba con aquella chica _muggle_, que más bien parecía una movimiento torpe, para después besarle ardientemente en los labios.

Hermione sintió algo que jamás podría explicar. Se sentía furiosa porque la habían abandonado y además, por su actitud tan reprobable. Sintiéndose furiosa momentáneamente se levantó de la mesa. Miró a su alrededor y con temor, vio como un _muggle_ obeso la miraba descaradamente.

_Oh, no._

Sucedió más rápido de lo que pensaba. El muggle la sujetó fuertemente hacía su cuerpo maloliente y sudoroso. Hermione forcejeó e intentó pisarle, pero el sujeto la tenía muy bien sujeta.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!—Hermione le pisó el pie con todas sus fuerza al ver como éste vacilaba.

—Agh, maldita...—El _muggle_ la miró fijamente y Hermione sintió miedo por segunda vez en la noche. Le asustaba pensar en que podría hacerle daño y miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar a Sirius o a James. La gente la tapaba y parecía que el lugar estaba a reventar. Hermione buscó a alguien que pudiese ayudarla, pero todos estaba en su propio mundo.

El _muggle_ obeso volvió a tomarla con ayuda de un chico que tenía detrás. Entre ambos la levantaron de la multitud y la dejaron caer. Hermione miró con terror como el tipo se le acercaba más y más... tanto que pronto lo tendría a un palmo. Hermione intentó levantarse pero éste le pegó una patada, provocando que a la chica se le abriera el abrigo y su vestido de gala quedara al descubierto. Esto pareció emocionar al muggle, que la sujeto con fuerza.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, preciosa—Susurró el sujeto con un horrible aliento.

—¡Suéltela!—Una voz de ayuda salió de la nada. Hermione miró como James se acercaba a donde se encontraba. La chica aprovechó que el tipo había dudado en su agarre, y dándole un golpe en el estómago con todas sus fuerza, salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba James. Éste la refugió entre sus brazos y fulminó con la mirada al _muggle.—_Voy a matarlo—susurró, soltando a Hermione.

Pero ella lo paró rápidamente.

—No, no James... ¡vámonos, por favor!—Hermione lo miró suplicante y vio con alivio como Sirius aparecía a la vista.

—Tio, es mejor que nos vayamos—Intervino Sirius manteniendo a raya a James con una mirada—, no vale la pena, Cornamente... ¡larguemonos de aquí!

James fulminó al _muggle_, atemorrizándole y salió del pub con Sirius y Hermione. Ninguno de los tres menciono nada de regreso a casa de los Potter. Hermione miró varias veces a James significativamente, pero ésta la ignoró olímpicamente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Hermione bajó las escaleras un tanto nerviosa. El recuerdo del día anterior no dejaba de trastornarle la memoria, pero se contuvo de ir a la recámara de James y agradecerle el gesto. Al bajar, unas voces retumbaban en toda la casa. Hermione se apresuró a caminar hasta donde se unían esas voces y lo que vio la dejó totalmente boquiabierta.<p>

Era Harry, su Harry, el mejor amigos, además de Ronald. Hermione corrió a su lado sin dudarlo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Él le sonrió y le susurró:

—Debes hacer lo correcto, Hermione.

La chica lo miró confundida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que a pesar de todo, deberás escoger la mejor opción...

Y al mirarle fijamente, Harry hizo una mueca grotesca. Hermione gritó y al parpadear, se dio cuenta que Harry se había convertido en aquél _muggle_ del pub. Intentaba acercarse a ella con una mirada lasciva y la chica al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba sola...

—¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Harrry!—Hermione despertó. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba enredada en las sábanas y una sombra estaba a pies de la cama. La chica gritó e intentó zafarse de las sábanas cuando se dio cuenta de que la sombra era James.

—Tranquila soy yo—Dijo éste, acercándose más—, fui al baño y te escuche gritar.

Hermione se ruborizó al pensar en que únicamente traía puesto su camisón.

—Yo...—Miró a James fijamente—, quiero darte las gracias por lo de hace rato.

James dudó si sentarse, pero se decidió a hacerlo.

—Perdón por haberte dejado sola, no debimos hacerlo...

—No te preocupes, fue una estupidez desde el principio, si quieres mi opinión.

James río crudamente.

—Sí... eso creo. Lo siento, no debimos llevarte.—James se levantó y dándole un apretón en su mano, añadió—: Duerme, Hermione.

Hermione alzó la ceja al ver el gesto tan íntimo que le daba James, pero no añadió nada más y siguió su consejo. Estaba segura de que después de ese pequeño intercambio no tendría problemas para dormir el resto de la noche, o sea unas horas. El sol salió demasiado pronto, para opinión de la chica, pero James y Sirius ya habían bajado para abrir los regalos de Navidad.

—Hermione... ¡baja!—gritó Sirius, quien desenvolvía un libro que le había enviado Remus, para variar.

Hermione se colocó una bata encima del camisón y bajo los escalones rápidamente. Sonrió al ver como James y Sirius estaban aglomerados alrededor del árbol de Navidad y abrían sus regalos con ansiedad. Ella se preguntó si alguien le había obsequiado algo... y se sorprendió al ver como James le dijo que abriera los suyos.

La chica se sentó y abrió un paquete cuadricular, seguramente un libro, procedente de Remus.

—Seguro que es un libro—comentó James, que estaba a su lado comiendo una rana de chocolate. Él tuvo razón, era Historia de Hogwarts y Hermione tomó la tarjeta que venía acompañada del libro.

_"Me he fijado que lo lees a menudo, y a diferencia de los otros, éste tiene notas más a profundo de algunos secretos del Castillo. Deseándote una feliz Navidad, Remus"._

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a ojear el libro emocionada, pero volvió a dejarlo de lado al ver como tenía otros paquetes a su lado. Lily le regaló un par de suéteres de color rojo y dorado; Peter, unas grageas de todos los sabores; James, un diario(argumentando que todas las chicas lo usaban); Sirius, un brazalete con una pequeña ámbar, cosa que hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos como platos. Se dirigió a hacia él pero el chico se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron comiendo tartas que la Sra. Potter les había hecho generosamente; Hermione se sentía como si estuviera en la Madriguera con todas las bromas que hacían Sirius y James. Sin embargo, al irse a acostar, volvió a recordar la carta que TG le había enviado por medio de Dumbledore. Hermione había estado horas intentando sacarle un sentido, pero su cerebro no daba para más.

El regreso a Hogwarts estuvo lleno de lágrimas y abrazos por parte de Dorea Potter hacia su único hijo y Sirius, que era otro más en la familia. Hermione sonrió discretamente al ver como Sirius trataba a la Sra. Potter con tal efusividad como si fuese su madre. Llegaron al Castillo llenos de bocadillos, James había agarrado una docena antes de irse, que comieron junto a Remus y Peter en la Sala Común; Hermione no se les unió argumentando sabiamente que era demasiado tarde y que mañana había clases.

—Parece Lunático y Evans combinados—comentó Sirius, fingiendo temor, al verla marchar con su baúl a cuestas.

James rió al imaginarse a una Hermione pelirroja acompañándolos en sus aventuras.

—Sería digno de verla así—añadió James, metiéndose una empanada de calabaza a la boca.

* * *

><p>Regulus Black se consideraba alguien normal para su edad y estatus en la vida; sacaba buenas notas y era el modelo de hijo perfecto en su casa. Después de que su hermano Sirius se fuera las cosas cambiaron radicalmente en la casa de los Black: habían negado a su progenitor y Regulus era ahora el heredero y único hijo de la antigua familia.<p>

Eso suponía sacrificios, como el que le buscaran y casaran con una chica adecuada a su posición, en este caso la afortunada era Florence Selwin, una de las chicas más ricas y de familia tan antigua como la de los Black. Regulus no se había mostrado ni tan entusiasta ni se había negado a la decisión, simplemente le dio lo mismo.

Por ello, cuando su madre le había escrito aquella mañana informándole sobre que Florence pasaría las vacaciones de verano con ellos, Regulus se dirigió a la lechucería con paso lento y aburrido. Nunca se había imaginado la monotonía en la que caería su vida después de que Sirius los abandonara y como sentía que algo le faltaba; en ocasiones pensaba que hubiera pasado si él se hubiese ido también junto a Sirius con su tío Alphrad.

Tal vez lo borraran del tapiz y por ello se recordaba continuamente lo mucho que le debía a sus padres. Devolverles un poco de la gloria disminuida por la humillación de que Sirius se hubiera ido, hacerles una de las familias mágicas más importantes y demostrar su pureza de sangre.

—Lo siento—musitó una chica de cabello esponjado, rizado y castaño. Regulus la miró rápidamente y mostró los modales que Walburga le había enseñado toda su vida.

—Lamento haberte atropellado...—comenzó a decir Regulus, sonriendo discretamente.

—Hermione—se apresuró a contestar la chica, sintiéndose un tanto sorprendida con aquél chico que parecía más joven que ella y que se parecía sospechosamente a Sirius—, lo lamento, debo irme.—Y siguió bajando las escaleras rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Regulus para que respondiera o añadiera algo más.

Éste último miró a aquella chica intentando recordar si alguna vez la había visto, y llegó a la conclusión de que era la primera vez que la veía en su vida. Y eso era un hecho sorprendente en Regulus ya que él conocía por lo menos al ochenta por ciento de los alumnos den Hogwarts, y que era bastante, por lo tanto le parecía absurdo que no se hubiese topado con aquella chica anteriormente.

Aquello lo intrigó y decidió, inconscientemente, conocer aún más sobre aquella chica que parecía ser bastante peculiar.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Hermione volvía a leer el pergamino que le había entregado Dumbledore semanas antes; sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse... Se acostó en su cama y pensó en qué estaría pasando en su tiempo, ¿sabrían a donde llegó? Miles de preguntas se aglomeraron en su cabeza pero las intentó bloquear por su propio bien, no le hacía bien estar angustiándose aparte de que necesitaba estar con toda su energía a flote porque mañana comenzaban las clases.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó con el ánimo un tanto decaído y desvelada por no poder soñar bien, se la pasó pensando en Ron, Harry y sus papás. Bostezó y al mirar a su alrededor, se dió cuenta de que Lily ya estaba levantada y tendiendo su cama meticulosamente.

—¡Hey, buenos días!—saludó Lily, sonriéndole a Hermione afablemente. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y le preguntó—: ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones con Black y Potter?

Hermione sonrió.

—Algo... bastante fuera de lo común—admitió la chica—: James y Sirius son un poco hiperactivos...

Lily se cruzó de brazos y río.

—Dímelo a mí, llevo soportándolos durante años y creo que jamás cambiaran.

—Lily...—Hermione dudó—, emm, ¿tu sabes lo que James siente por tí?

La enorme sonrisa de Lily vaciló y decayó al oír la abrupta pregunta de Hermione.

—Oh, lo siento. No me contestes, no debí meterme en tus asuntos...

—No, no es eso; es sólo que sonó bastante raro oírlo de tí... —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto se parecían a los de Harry—: No creo que le guste en serio, sólo se toma este "enamoramiento"—dibujó unas comillas en el aire— por orgullo. No soporta que alguien lo rechace de esa manera.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa y al mirar de reojo al reloj, se dió cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—¡Por Merlín, es tardísimo!—La chica se apresuró a cambiarse a velocidad kilométrica.

— ¡Nos vemos en el desayuno, Hermione!—gritó Lily, bajando y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Después de varios minutos, Hermione salió con su cabello mojado y su bolsa en el brazo. Caminó rápidamente, casi trotando, hacia el Gran Comedor para alcanzar a desayunar tranquilamente. Al entrar volvió a toparse con aquél chico de la lechucería y al verlo se le revolvió el estómago al observar aquellos ojos tan grises...

—Lo siento—masculló él y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione lo vió sentarse a poco metros de Severus, junto a un joven de cabellos alborotados y rojizos. Fue entonces cuando la chica se dió cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos parada en medio del Gran Comedor mirándolo. Se sonrojó y se apresuró a sentarse junto a Remus, quien regañaba en ese momento a James y Sirius.

—... no pueden seguir haciendo eso, Canuto; podrían expulsarnos—Sirius iba a replicar pero al ver que Hermione se sentaba junto a ellos, se calló malhumorado. Remus le sonrió con disculpa al darse cuenta que se había pasado un poco con sus regaños, pero ni James ni Sirius estaban prestándole atención ya, su objetivo estaba ahora en Severus Snape.

Hermione mordió una manzana pensando en lo mucho que se metían con Snape, no es como si fuera a defenderlo, pero esos dos, en especial James, tenían cierta manía con el chico. Miró de reojo a la mesa de Slyhterin, y, distraída, le preguntó a Remus:

—¿Quién es ese chico de allá?—Señaló discretamente al joven con el que se había tropezado varias veces y cuyos ojos le recordaban vagamente a los de Sirius. Éste último pareció oír lo que decía y miró hacia donde Hermione señalaba e hizo una mueca desagradable.

—Es...—Remus parecía incómodo con el tema y más con Sirius enfrente.

—Mi hermano—completó escuetamente Sirius y Hermione arqueó las cejas, sorprendida con aquella información.

Nunca había oído de un hermano o familiar de Sirius.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano, Sirius—respondió la chica, impresionada de que el joven ocultara y se mostrara tan receloso con el tema—, nunca lo mencionaste...

—Él ya no es mi hermano—Sirius dijo aquello con cierta amargura y Hermione se sintió mortificada por sacar a colación el tema. Era evidente que algo muy malo debió haber pasado para que el chico dijese aquello en ese tono.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía...

—No pasa nada— Sirius forzó una sonrisa y ella se sintió incómoda con el silencio que siguió.

Pero, para su gran alivio, la campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de clases; Hermione se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento y se apresuró a salir de aquél incómodo silencio. El día marchó con calma, y al terminarlo, se dió cuenta de que no le apetecía ir a sentarse con los Merodeadores en la cena. Y pensó que debería hacer migas con Hagrid, y así, recuperar algo que tenían en su pasado.

Bajó hacia la pequeña cabaña del guardabosques y sintió nostalgia al pensar en todas veces en las que Harry, Ron y ella habían hecho lo mismo en reiterada ocasiones. Hagrid, quien la conocía vagamente, la saludó alegremente y la invitó a que tomara un té con él. Pasó la tarde hablando sobre trivialidades, entre ellas criaturas mágicas y peligrosas, y cuando la chica dió una ojeada a la ventana, se dió cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

—¡Es tardísimo! Tengo que irme, otro día vendré, Hagrid—Hermione se despidió de él, y echó a andar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Sabía que la hora límite para andar en los pasillos era a las ocho y apostaba a que ya estaba pasada de hora.

Cruzó los silenciosos patios de Hogwarts y cruzó el umbral, rogando mentalmente para que ni Filch ni su gata repararan en su presencia. Echó una ojeada al pasillo y comenzó a caminar silenciosamente. Hermione estaba a punto de subir la escalera que la llevaría a la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando una voz femenina la paró:

—Hey, tú, la de pelo castaño: detente—Hermione obedeció y miró como una chica que traía el escudo de Slytherin orgullosamente sobre su pecho, la miraba con antipatía y malhumor—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Hermione... Bennet.

—Mira, Bennet—Miró su insigna de Gryffindor desdeñosamente—, debes saber que estás incumpliendo una regla, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí—replicó Hermione, confusa sobre el propósito que tenía aquella chica con sus preguntas—No entiendo a que...

—Shh, te bajaré cincuenta puntos por andar en los pasillos a horas...

—Aquí no hay nadie, Greengrass—Una voz masculina la interrumpió y ambas chicas voltearon a ver al joven que caminaba hacia ellas: otro prefecto de Slytherin.

_No puede ser posible_, pensó Hermione y maldijo su suerte al notar que se trataba del mismo chico con el que tantas veces se había topado. Notó como los ojos grises del joven se abrían de sorpresa y reconocimiento al verla allí parada junto a su compañera.

—Al parecer tú si cogiste a alguien, ¿eh?—Hermione registró el tono de mofa en su voz y lo miró con cierto enfado, el chico pasó su mirada hacia ella y la chica sintió un estremecimiento.—Déjala ir, no hay porqué bajarle puntos... ni que fueran los Merodeadores...

—Si al menos fueran ellos—Greengrass suspiró soñadoramente y su compañero chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.—Oh, vamos Regulus... no la dejaré ir nomas porque quieres hacer tu acto de benevolencia en el día, ella rompió las reglas, además de ser una leona de Gryffindor...

—No puedes bajarme puntos por mi casa—saltó de inmediato Hermione, viendo a qué iba la chica Greengrass con su comentario—, va en contra de las normas...

—¿Ahora te crees prefecta?—le espetó la Slytherin y Hermione estuvo a punto de replicarle que lo era, cuando se detuvo a tiempo. No debía caer en provocaciones y menos en la situación en que se encontraba.

—Vamos, Thelma, tranquilízate— intervino Regulus—, yo mismo la guiaré hacia su sala común, para asegurarme de que no se escabulla por algún lado...

Hermione pareció indignarse por semejante insinuación por parte de Regulus pero no lo exteriorizó. Más valía morderse la lengua.

—Bien, vale...—Al parecer Thelma encontraba a Regulus una autoridad a la cual debía de ceder y, además por la mirada que le dirigía, parecía que lo encontraba un tanto apuesto.—Pero me debes una.

Y diciendo aquello, Regulus tomó abruptamente la mano de Hermione, instándola a que comenzara a caminar. La chica se sorprendió de lo natural y espontáneo que parecía el gesto y al segundo se zafó de su fuerte agarre.

Regulus la miró de reojo, divertido con aquel gesto, pero no añadió nada. Hicieron el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor en silencio y la chica suspiró de alivio al ver el pasillo donde se encontraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Creo que con dejarme aquí es suficiente—señaló Hermione, mirando a Regulus indecisa—, allí está el cuadro de la Señora Gorda...

—Dije que te dejaría en tu sala común y lo haré—replicó firmemente Regulus, sin dar su brazo a torcer—Te salve de que no estuvieses castigada, me debes una.

—¿Disculpa?—Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Da igual—Regulus se encogió de hombros y comenzaron a acercarse al Retrato de la Señora Gorda. Hermione lo miró con enfado y soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio como James y Sirius aparecían del otro extremo del pasillo (enfrente del retrato) como por arte de magia.

Ellos la miraron sorprendidos al notar el ruido de la chica y Regulus también lo hizo, notando la presencia de los otros chicos en el otro extremo del pasillo. Hermione, al ver la mirada de Sirius, se acordó de lo que le había dicho en la mañana: era su hermano. No lo había recordado por todo el parloteo de la chica Greengrass, pero al recordarlo se incriminó mentalmente.

—_Hermanito_, ya no es hora de andar vagabundeando—Regulus dijo el apelativo con sorna y miró a James fríamente.—Esta vez los dejaré irse, pero la próxima...

—¿Nos castigarás?—Sirius se burló por el intento de amenaza de Regulus y éste lo miró con furia en sus ojos.

—No será necesario, ya nos vamos...—Intervino Hermione, mirando a ambos hermanos con cautela. Regulus posó su mirada en ella y su ceño se suavizó—, bien..eh, gracias por lo de ahorita.

—Cuando quieras—Hermione se deslumbró un poco por la enorme sonrisa que le daba Regulus y se sintió de repente cohibida. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba James y Sirius, el último todavía mirando a su hermano como si fuera una molestia.

Hermione obligó a los dos chicos a meterse a la sala común, y una vez adentro, ignoró las preguntas de Sirius, quien la acosó hasta el pie de la escalera de mujeres. La chica le hizo un gesto de exasperamiento y siguió subiendo ante la ofendida mirada de Sirius.

* * *

><p>—No entiendo porque Sirius está tan obsesionado con el asunto de ayer—le comentó Hermione a Remus estando en la biblioteca estudiando.—Ya le explique el asunto y aún así sigue mirándome de mala forma...<p>

—Para él es un asunto delicado, teniendo en cuenta que escapó de casa—explicó Remus, paciente—, no tiene nada que ver contigo, tal vez solo quiere que te alejes de _esos_ Slytherins.

Hermione arqueó una ceja al notar como acentuaba el adjetivo _esos_ y casi pone los ojos en blanco al acordarse en que tiempo se hallaba. En pleno apogeo del Señor Tenebroso y en donde los futuros mortífagos se hallaban en su mayoría en Slytherin. Hermione daba gracias a todo el universo el que Lucius Malfoy no cursara al mismo tiempo que los padres de Harry. _Eso_ sí que sería horrible.

No añadió nada y ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, cada uno metidos en sus deberes y repasando las notas de clases. La chica nunca había tenido un compañero de clase tan devoto al estudio y la biblioteca como Remus. Y pensó melancólicamente en como lo extrañaría al volver a su tiempo, de hecho también a Sirius, James y Lily. Ellos se habían metido silenciosamente en el corazón de la chica sin que ella no lo notara. Y ahora era inevitable el pensar como sería un día sin sus travesuras y bromas continuas.

Y sí, porque James y Sirius eran unos maestros a la hora de hechizar a las personas, según ellos, sin malicia. Su objetivo preferido era Snape, algo que la chica evitaba de ver para no meterse en donde no la llamaban. No podría simplemente estar sentada viendo como Snape o algún inocente chico le hacían alguna broma o hechizo donde, inevitablemente, estaría la mitad del alumnado.

Pero Lily Evans, como buena prefecta, sí que detenía esos ataques al instante y terminaba con una de sus interminables peleas donde, general y usalmente, concluían en gritos por parte de Lily y declaraciones de amor por parte de James. Él entonces se despeinaba su cabello, fingiendo no molestarse por la negativa de la chica, y partía a la sala común, donde encontraba a Hermione y le contaba dramáticamente su anterior incidente.

Aquella tarde, Hermione volvía a darle vueltas al asunto del pergamino en su recámara. Afortunadamente para ella, nadie se encontraba en la habitación y la chica pudo sacar varios pergaminos mientras anotaba la frase para intentar sacar su significado.

_"El valor de una Gryffindor, la inteligencia de una Ravenclaw pero la astucia de un Slytherin..."_

_—_Aquí hay algo raro...—musitó para sí misma la chica al percatarse de que no nombraban a Hufflepuff, ¿sería algun indicio o pista? Siguió leyendo...

_"todo lo que conoces hasta ahora desaparecerá con el simple roce de una pluma pero quedara fiel como un elfo domestico en su casa."_

Hermione resopló y dejó caer un pergamino con fastidio, miró como el papel volaba ante el aire que la chica sacó pero volvía a descender... La chica se quedó mirando el pergamino varios minutos y dió un grito de alegría al darse cuenta de aquello.

—¡Es un pergamino! ¡Es un pergamino escondido en Hufflepuff!—gritó, sintiéndose eufórica por su descubrimiento. ¡Por fin estaba cerca de regresar a casa! Pero, como en todo momento feliz, la realidad te llega de golpe, y a la chica le supo como una patada en el estómago.

_¿Cómo diablos le haría para ingresar, en donde estuviera, a la sala común de Hufflepuff?_

* * *

><p><em>Envíenme sus reviews con sus teorías de como Hermione logrará entrar a la sala común de Hufflepuff.<em>

_Besos, _

_MarianaMasen._


	8. Conflictos

**¡Y llegamos al capítulo ocho! Recuerden, volví a subir los capítulo modificando ciertos detalles y agregando otros para darle un poco más de coherencia y menos OoC. Esta historia tiene ya hasta secuela así que no les recomiendo ni entrar a ella ni leer los reviews anteriores, para evitar spoilers.**

**¡Gracias a los que me dejaron mensaje y me pusieron en sus favoritos, se les agradece de todo corazón!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, únicamente a Joanne K. Rowling, la maravillosa creadora de Harry Potter, ni sus personajes ni nada es mío, solo lo uso para mi diversión.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Conflicto"<strong>

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca con un inusual mal sabor de boca. No podía dejar de pensar que la oportunidad de regresar a casa estaba enfrente de ella, sin embargo, no sabía como demonios iba a hacerle para colarse a la sala común de Hufflepuff y no terminar expulsada en el proceso. Había pasado toda la semana pensando a quién debería de recurrir para tales acciones.

Al principio los Merodeadores fueron una opción, pero la chica sabía que debía decirles el porqué de ir a la sala común para que la ayudaran y no era una opción fiable, después se le ocurrió otra idea: Amos Diggory. Sabía que él estaba un tanto a favor de ella, así que no le sería tan difícil convencerlo de que le gustaría conocer su sala común. Jamás había oído a alguien decir en donde se encontrara la casa de Hufflepuff.

Movió la cabeza, intentando alejar sus divagaciones y se centró en coger libros para sus deberes de Runas Antiguas. El profesor de ésa época era de los que dejaban muchísima tarea e investigación, a diferencia de la profesora Vector.

— ¿Acaso eres _muggle_? La varita funciona para ahorrarte el trabajo pesado. —Una voz grave y sarcástica la sorprendió por detrás. Hermione se volteó y observó el semblante serio y confiado que Regulus Black emitía, estaba recargado en una estantería y la miraba fijamente.— Hola.**  
><strong>

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—Eh... hola—Siguió caminando con los libros en sus brazos y se detuvo en una estantería para tomar otro. Vió de reojo como Regulus la seguía silenciosamente, como si fuera una serpiente.

—No puedo creer como alguien tan debilucha como tú, pueda cargar demasiados libros pesados como si fueran plumas.—Comentó al verla sacar otro tomo grueso y juntarlo a los que tenía. Resopló.—Déjame ayudarte, no puedo soportar verte cargar tanto sin hacer nada al respecto.

Sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, Regulus tomó todos los libros y, con su varita, los mantuvo flotando en el aire.

—Gracias—respondió escuetamente la chica, sin saber realmente el motivo.

—¡Qué escueta! Creo que el ser amable con los que te ayudan no es precisamente tu fuerte.

Hermione lo encaró.

—¿Qué quieres realmente de mí?

Regulus dejó que los libros se posaran suavemente sobre un escritorio y la miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de Sirius.

—Me gustaría saber porqué te molesta tanto el hecho de que te ayude.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Se volteó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba sus libros.

—¡Espera! No sé que ...—Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que Hermione, cansada por el peso de los libros, los dejó caer.

—¡Oh, no! Mira lo que has hecho...—Hermione miró con horror los libros desparramados y comenzó a recogerlos a toda prisa. —¡Eres un idiota!

Regulus no tuvo tiempo a responder ya que en ese momento apareció Madame Pince, quien miró a sus libros desparramados en el suelo como si estuviera presenciando un asesinato. Dió un grito lastimero y se apresuró a arrebatárselos a Hermione rápidamente. Ella, completamente ruborizada, comenzó a dar explicaciones, que la bibliotecaria calló con un gesto.

—¡Esto es una infracción enorme a la biblioteca! ¿Cómo se atreven a maltratar a mis libros? ¡Váyanse!

Hermione no se movió y se quedó inmóvil mirando como Madame Pince comenzaba a limpiar sus libros con un trapo que traía en su bolsillo.

—¡¿Es qué no escuchaste?! No volverás a poner un pie aquí, jovencita irresponsable.

Hermione emitió un chillido agudo y Regulus, un tanto asustado de la palidez que había adoptado la chica, se apresuró a decir:

—Soy prefecto y no creo que sea necesario que tome esas medidas extremas, Sra. Pince—Regulus la miró con súplica en sus ojos—, tal vez un castigo...

La bibliotecaria escrutó el semblante de Regulus y, después de varios segundos, asintió lentamente.

—¡Una semana de castigos! ¡Limpiarán cada centímetro y fichero de esta biblioteca hasta que quede ordenada! ¡Sin varitas y una semana!

Hermione asintió débilmente y se apresuró a irse del lugar, que consideraba su santuario, con Regulus pisándole los talones.

—No puedo creerlo, casi me expulsan de allí, de la biblioteca... ¡Oh, Merlín!—Hermione traía una cara desolada y caminaba como una autómata.

—No exageres, no fue para tanto—La voz de Regulus hizo que la chica se girara a él tan rápido, con una mirada asesina. Parecía haberse olvidado de él hasta que el joven había abierto la boca.

—No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida—Hermione lo miró de tal manera que a él no le dejó otra opción que asentir y verla marchar con paso veloz y enfurecido.

Hermione llegó a la sala común con un humor de perros, se sentó en una butaca y maldijo mentalmente el que Sirius estuviera haciendo tanto ruido junto a Remus y Peter. James al verla se fue a sentar a su lado, dispuesto a narrarle su última experiencia amorosa, sin darse cuenta del humor agrio de la chica.

—Hermione, ¿sabes lo que me hizo Evans de nuevo? Volvió a plantarme enfrente de todos después de que la haya defendido de las serpientes, ¡no entiendo a las mujeres!

Hermione giró hacia él, con una mirada asesina, que provocó que James y Sirius, que se había sentado al lado de su amigo, se estremecieran al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a McGonagall en ese momento.

—¡Oh, sí claro! El grandísimo James Potter no puede soportar a que alguien lo rechace de ese modo, ¿no?—le espetó, descargando su mal humor en él—, claro, ¿por qué alguien como Evans te rechazaría? Tal vez si te vieras en un espejo te darías cuenta de lo arrogante que eres al volar a la gente solo por diversión, pero claro, ¡cómo se atreve Lily a rechazarte!—La voz de Hermione era tan aguda y sus palabras tan filosas que tocaron fondo en James, quien adoptaba un color rojo por la rabia—, ¡yo también te rechazaría!

Hermione terminó su discurso, se levantó y estuvo a punto de irse a su dormitorio, cuando el brazo de James la obligó a frenarse con ímpetu.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que eres? ¡No eres nadie para decirme eso!

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido al notar como el agarre de James se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

—¡Yo tengo todo el derecho de hablarte como se me dé la gana! Que tu ego no te deje ver lo idiota que eres frente a Lily no es mi problema, ¡es el tuyo!

—¡Hermione!—Remus se colocó entre ellos y los miró con gesto apaciguador—, creo que todos hemos tenido un día terrible, será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar ya.

—No le des excusas, Lunático—dijo James, con voz ronca—, Hermione pensaba eso de mí todo el tiempo y nunca lo dijo...

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Potter?—Hermione lo miró con fastidio e intentó zafarse sin éxito del agarre del castaño.

—Lo que piensas, Bennet. —Se acercó a ella, ignorando la mirada que le daba Remus—, ¡eres una hipócrita!

—¡Y tú un idiota!

—Ahora yo soy el idiota, ¿eh? Habla la rastrera y falsa.

—¡Eres, eres... la persona más odiosa, egocéntrica y nefasta de todo el castillo!—gritó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos castaños—. ¡Y me das tanta pena y asco pensar en cómo molestas a los demás por diversión! ¡Eres patético!

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, tanto que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, y sentía como el aliento de James y el de ella se fusionaban, por la cercanía, y se dió cuenta de lo juntos que estaban. Tanto que podía ver lo castaño que eran los ojos de James y que tenía pecas alrededor de su nariz. Él se acercó aún más, tanto que el corazón de la chica empezó a latir tan fuerte, que pensó que haría un hueco en su pecho, y bajó su mirada hacia su rostro. Estaba tan cerca, que si solo movía su cara hacia adelante, sus caras chocarían inevitablemente.

—Tú eres la que me das pena, Bennet. Estás completamente sola y terminarás siéndolo.—Hermione sintió como sus palabras se clavaban como cuchillos ardientes en su pecho y retrocedió, aturdida, al tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos aguados.

—Hermione...—No se había dado cuenta de que la mita de la sala común observaba la pelea y la voz de Lily la devolvió a la realidad.

La aludida dió un suspiro y se apresuró a subir rápidamente los escalones para llegar a su dormitorio. Comenzó a sollozar quedamente, cerró el dosel de la cama y se apretujó en las sábanas, llorando por todo lo que había acumulado sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba en realidad. Lloró por la verdad de las palabras de James, que sin darse cuenta realmente, había dado justamente en el clavo, por lo mucho que extrañaba sus padres y amigos, por no poder entrar a la sala común de Hufflepuff y encontrar la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

No oyó cuando Lily entró a la habitación junto a sus demás compañeras de cuarto, que cuchicheaban el encuentro de hace varios minutos, hasta que la prefecta las calló por consideración a Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione agradeció que fuera sábado y con ello, no tuviera que ver los gestos hoscos de los Merodeadores. Sabía que había actuado irracionalmente, dejándose llevar por la furia del momento, pero no por ello podía bajar y pedir disculpas a James. Sus palabras aún seguían resonando en sus oídos y por ello se quedó toda la mañana en su cama, fingiendo estar enferma ante la mirada atenta de Lily.

A la hora de la comida, Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien picoteaba la ventana. Ignoró el sonido hasta que éste se hizo tan insoportable, que provocó que la chica se levantara, con un camisón, y mirara la ventana con gesto enfadado.

—Qué demonios...—Dejó escapar Hermione al ver la figura de Sirius Black montando en su escoba. Le sonrió desvergonzadamente y la chica, olvidando su enfado, abrió la ventana rápidamente.—¿Por qué...?—Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Bonito camisón —dijo Sirius, señalando la prenda semitransparente y Hermione, con la cara roja, se apresuró a ponerse una bata encima. El chico le sonrió y vió la habitación con ojo crítico.—Así que esto es el dormitorio de chicas... Es interesante.

—¿Nunca has entrado al dormitorio de chicas?—preguntó Hermione, atónita. Sabía muy bien que el chico se ligaba a media escuela y por ello no daba crédito a lo que oía.—Pensé que...

—Sí, bueno, son rumores...—Se sentó en la cama de Lily, perfectamente tendida y recogida, y la miró expectante—. Menudo rollo se tiraron Cornamenta y tú anoche.

Hermione desvió su mirada y se miró las manos, indecisa.

—Fue una estupidez, lo admito.—Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y lo miró—, ¿cómo esta...?

—¿Cornamenta? —Río aunque era más parecido a un ladrido—, jodido como un troll y dolido como nunca.

Hermione sonrió, encontrando el humor negro de Sirius, una vez más, un rompehielos. Éste la miró fijamente y sacó, del bolsillo de su capa, un par de tostadas. El estómago de la chica rugió imperceptiblemente al oler la comida.

—Pensé que te gustaría comer algo. —Comentó Sirius colocando las tostadas cuidadosamente en la mesita de noche y añadió—: Creo que necesitas un baño, espantarías a alguien como ese cabello...

—Siempre tan directo, Sirius—sonrió Hermione, sin embargo se levantó y le dió un abrazo inesperado y rápido. El chico lo respondió con efusividad.—Mantente alejado del baño, Sirius.

—No prometo nada, Hermione.—Replicó con una sonrisa pícara y seductora, mientras se recostaba en la cama de Lily y la miraba meterse al baño.

Hermione se bañó rápidamente y recuperó su buen humor gracias al agua caliente. Salió con unos vaqueros y uno de los tantos suéteres que Lily le había regalado, de color azul y sorprendió a Sirius viendo con interés el cajón de ropa interior de una de sus compañeras.

Hermione le dió un codazo a Sirius y le cuchicheó:

—¡No tienes vergüenza, Sirius! ¡Deja eso!

Sirius se encogió de hombros y le rodeó el brazo, intentando apaciguar la furia de la castaña.

—Tranquila Hermione, no es como si hubiera robado una de las bragas de la _perfecta_ prefecta Evans.

Hermione le miró de hito en hito, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a comerse sus tostadas mientras Sirius seguía tomándole el pelo con banalidades. Después de pasar una hora en ese estado, los dos chicos quedaron sentados en el suelo, Hermione riéndose a carcajadas de una anécdota sobre las legendarias aventuras de los Merodeadores.

—Creo que deberíamos de bajar a cenar—musitó Hermione al oír como las tripas de Black rugían ruidosamente sin provocarle al dueño pena.

—Comenzaba a pensar cuando tardarías en decirlo.

Los dos chicos bajaron, a pesar de las protestas de Hermione, quien (con mucha razón) le daba una enorme pena bajar de las escaleras de las mujeres junto a Sirius. Sería algo que daría bastante qué hablar.

Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado aquél sábado, primero trayéndole a Sirius para animarle, y segunda, al no haber gente en la sala común a esa hora. Seguramente todos estarían cenando felizmente sin preocuparse de que al día siguiente hubiera clases. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, y Hermione se separó de Sirius, dándole las gracias en un murmullo, para sentarse junto a un grupo de alumnos de tercer año. Cenó rápidamente y se marchó antes de que Lily se percatara de su presencia y quisiera hablar con ella.

Al volver a su habitación, tropezó con algo que provocó que cayera de boca y se pegara en la frente. Hermione chilló y se frotó en la zona adolorida; se levantó y vió como la escoba de Sirius era lo que había provocado la caída. Su primer impulso fue lanzarla por la ventana pero, recordando el gesto que el chico había tenido con ella, tomó otra decisión.

Agarró la escoba en una mano, mientras con la otra se sobaba la tendría que ir con Madame Pomfrey para que le pusiera algo en la herida para que se bajara la hinchazón. Miró como en la sala común la gente ya regresaba de cenar y se apresuró a subir las escaleras de los chicos rápidamente, y, al llegar al dormitorio del sexto curso, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado. Hermione, nerviosa con la idea de toparse con alguien, comenzó a golpear la puerta con impaciencia.

— ¡Sirius!—gritó la chica—: Abre la maldita puerta, antes de que queme tu estúpida escoba. ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sirius...!

Alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente y Hermione se calló de golpe. Miró el rostro estupefacto de James y pasó su vista al suelo. Se sentía nerviosa y tonta.

—Yo… este, hum… ten. —balbuceó Hermione y le tiró la escoba torpemente, que James cogió al vuelo. La chica frunció el ceño y lo miró—: Dile a Sirius que le dejé su escoba.

Se giró y echó a caminar, casi trotando, intentando quitarse el horrible sentimiento que se aglomeraba en su estómago. Seguía teniendo fundidos en su pupila los desconcertados ojos de James Potter.

* * *

><p>James Potter se encontraba enojado consigo mismo. Él nunca había querido haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Hermione, pero simplemente se enfureció al oírle decir que era un engreído. Jamás había pensado que Hermione tuviera malicia para decirles aquellas cosas que precisamente <em>su<em> Lily Evans le recordaba una y otra vez sin parar. Pero no pensaba, ni remotamente, disculparse con ella, cuando fue la joven quien comenzó la pelea y no él.

Resopló y miró la escoba de Sirius, que desde el día de ayer, no podía dejar de mirar como si fuera un cadáver. Su encuentro con Hermione le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y no dejaba de pensar en como ella había rehuido su mirada, como si no fuera digno de su atención. Eran amigos, ¡joder! O al menos él pensaba eso...

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Cornamenta?—dijo Sirius, mirándolo con una seriedad inaudita en él.— Estás cada día más feo, si es que se puede.

James lo miró con malhumor.

—Vete a la mierda, Canuto.

—Tengo castigo con Slughorn, supongo que si iré a la mierda, Cornamenta. —Replicó Sirius, con una sonrisa.

—Solo cállate, Canuto. Estás empezando a fastidiarme.

Sirius se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa pero su mirada recayó en su escoba, cerca de la cama de James.

—¿Qué es esto?

James lo miró confundido y, bajando su mirada, comprendió.

—Hermione la dejó ayer, al parecer se hizo un buen golpe en la frente con ella.

Sirius se soltó una risa que parecía más a un ladrido, al imaginarse a Hermione con un enorme golpe y bajó la escalera riéndose, dejando a James solo de nuevo. Éste se quedó mirando la puerta, como si esperara salir la solución a su problema, pero soltó un resoplido. Su amistad con Hermione estaba arruinada, o al menos, él lo veía así en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>Un capítulo corto que, como yo los llamo, es de transición; esta vez, no modifiqué tantas cosas del original, creo que la pelea de James y Hermione es muy importante para los capítulos futuros y como ellos cambiaran en su forma de tratarse. Vimos un poco a Regulus y...bueno, ¡gracias a todos los que me dejaron su review! ¡Cómo me hacen feliz! Prometo actualizar más seguido ahora que estoy en vacaciones, en fin...<em>

_Besos, _

_MarianaMasen._

_Pd: Déjenle un hermoso review a la historia: ¡un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic más feliz!_


	9. Sentimientos encontrados

**¡Y llegamos al capítulo nueve! Recuerden, volví a subir los capítulo modificando ciertos detalles y agregando otros para darle un poco más de coherencia y menos OoC. Esta historia tiene ya hasta secuela así que no les recomiendo ni entrar a ella ni leer los reviews anteriores, para evitar spoilers.**

**¡Gracias a los que me dejaron mensaje y me pusieron en sus favoritos, se les agradece de todo corazón!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, únicamente a Joanne K. Rowling, la maravillosa creadora de Harry Potter, ni sus personajes ni nada es mío, solo escribo para mi diversión.<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Hey! Espérame, Hermione...—Lily se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba y con una mano se sujeto su estómago, el que daba vueltas después de haber dado una carrera maratónica para alcanzar a la chica.<p>

Hermione se volteó, un tanto brusca.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno es que me gustaría hablar contigo—Lily la miró fijamente—, ya sabes...

—Ah—Hermione hizo una mueca—, después hablaremos, Lily, me toca Runas Antiguas.

Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido, a sabiendas que Hermione evitaba a toda costa hablar del tema de su pelea con alguien. Sabía de buena mano que no le diría nada pero no era aquello el motivo de querer charlar con la chica. Se había enterado desagradablemente de que Sirius había estado en el dormitorio de la castaña e inclusive habían bajado juntos.

Hermione se apresuró al aula de Runas y cuando sonó la campana, se apresuró a salir del lugar. Sabía que no era justa con Lily, pero lo menos que le apetecía era hablar con alguien sobre James. Llegó, casi trotando, a salón de Encantamientos y se sentó al lado de una chica de Ravenclaw.

Al llegar la profesora McGonagall, los murmullos cesaron al instante. La bruja se paró frente a sus alumnos y comenzó a decir:

— Como bien sabrán, éste es una año importante, de aquí deparara el rumbo de su futuro. Por lo tanto, ustedes habrán de presentar un trabajo sobre la transformación en humanos, más específico: los metamorfomagos. Se les asignará un compañero con el cuál trabajarán por el resto de su calificación del semestre.—Un murmullo recorrió el aula y Hermione miró como McGonagall sacaba un pergamino y decía los equipos—: Remus Lupin y Sarah Forner, Elizabeth Thompson y Dean Bingley, William Foster y Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans y Sirius Black...

Lily soltó un quejido y Hermione sonrió internamente: sería digno de ver el cómo la prefecta tendría que trabajar con el revoltoso de Sirius Black.

—Jefferson Brown y Steven Accola, Celine Fitzgerald y Thomas Petterson, James Potter y Hermione Bennet...

Hermione se quedó helada y miró, inconscientemente, a su derecha, en donde James tenía la misma cara de estupefacción que ella. Se volvió al ver como el chico volteaba a verla y miró la pizarra, intentando no pensar en al menos diez razones por lo cual sería una locura estar junto a James Potter. A esas alturas, ni siquiera oía a la profesora McGonagall y solo se percató de que la campana había sonado cuando Lily le toco el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Errr... sí—Se levantó de su pupitre y miró a su alrededor buscando a James; lo encontró junto a Sirius y un nutrido grupo de chicas, de Ravenclaw, que reían seguramente que habían dicho los chicos. —No me esperes Lily, necesito hacer algo...—Se acercó con paso firme hacia el grupo e intentó no mostrarse afectada por la presencia de James.

Éste último advirtió su figura y se volteó hacia ella, mirándola con cierta arrogancia en su pose.

—James, necesito hablar contigo un momento—Su tono no vaciló en ningún momento y eso, de alguna forma, la hizo sentirse mejor—: A solas—añadió al ver que nadie se movía y ella, con James pisándole los talones, se dirigió a un rincón cercano.

James la miró con una sonrisa ladina cuando llegaron al lugar y recargándose en una columna con cierta pose, le preguntó de sopetón:

— ¿Vienes a pedir disculpas?

Hemione lo miró con irritación en el rostro y, decidiendo hacer el proyecto por los dos, se giró, decidida a no volver a dirigirle la palabra al chico. Pero un brazo la jaló antes de que pudiera caminar, haciéndola voltear y encararse a James, quien la miraba con un brillo en la mirada.

—Vale, _lo siento_—La palabra sonó más grave, como si le costara decirla—: Nos hemos portado como capullos...

—Querrás decir que tú te has comportado como un idiota—lo interrumpió Hermione, enfadada.

—A eso me refería, _Hermione_— James se revolvió el cabello, exasperado, y resopló—, sólo...¿podemos hacer una tregua?

Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

—Tengo un récord de Extraordinarios en Transformaciones y no voy a echarlo a perder, ¿vale? Sólo dejemos atrás lo que pasó y comencemos de nuevo.

—Bien, nos vemos en la biblioteca después de la cena—Hermione echó andar al Gran Comedor, ignorando como su corazón le latía rápidamente en su pecho.

* * *

><p>—Hey...—Regulus Black la alcanzó antes de que se dirigiera a la torre de Gryffindor—, ¿recuerdas que tenemos castigo?<p>

La aludida lo había olvidado completamente; el haber estado con James en la biblioteca después de la cena le había borrado todo en la mente. Había resultado peor de lo que ella pensaba, y eso que no tenía muchas expectativas. Miró el rostro de Regulus, sonriéndole torcidamente, y asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta la biblioteca, en donde Madame Pince los esperaba con un par de plumeros y diversos artículos para quitar el polvo.

—Van a limpiar los libros de la parte de Herbología hasta que estén relucientes.—Pince señaló las estanterías que estaban en la parte más alejada y por lo tanto la más solitarias de la biblioteca; Hermione frunció ligeramente su ceño y la bibliotecaria añadió—: Obviamente sin magia y si intentan engañarme...¡lo sabré!

La mujer se fue caminando hasta su escritorio, dejándolos solos con todos artículos para limpieza a su alrededor. Hermione se apresuró a tomarlos al tiempo que musitaba:

—Al mal paso darle prisa.

—¿Disculpa?—La voz de Regulus la sobresaltó y Hermione se dió la vuelta para encararlo, sonrió al verlo con un plumero y productos de limpieza: una imagen un tanto divertida y perturbadora al mismo tiempo.

—Es un refrán muggle—Ahogó la risa al ver como el chico alzaba una ceja, una costumbre que tomaba al estar con ella.

—¡Esto apesta! Esto deberían hacerlo los elfos domésticos no nosotros.—Masculló Regulus después de que estuvieran cerca de media hora limpiando sin para el área de Herbología.

Hermione, que estaba a su espalda, puso los ojos en blanco y evitó hacer algún comentario que mostrara lo mucho que la sangre le hervía cuando mencionaban a los elfos con ese tono despectivo. Nunca creyó que Regulus sería también del club _"Somos-superiores-que-los-elfos-domésticos" _y por ello no pudo evitar sentir cierto desazón al oírle decir aquello.

Madame Pince llegó en aquél momento y les dijo que podían marcharse, recordándoles que tendrían que hacerlo mañana a la misma hora. Los chicos asintieron rápidamente y Hermione tomó su bolsa para dirigirse a su sala común. Agradeció internamente que Regulus no entablara conversación y se separaran para irse a sus correspondientes salas tras una seca cabezada.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se sentó al lado de Remus, quien hacia sus deberes silenciosamente.

—Hola, Hermione—la saludó el chico con cierta palidez en su rostro.

—Remus, hola, no sabes que día he tenido.—Hermione comnezó a sacar sus libros y empezó a escribir el ensayo que Flitwick les había dejado aquella mañana—, ¿para cuándo es lo de Transformaciones?

—Para el martes—respondió Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa amable—, ¿cómo te fue con tu castigo?

—Terrible, tuve que limpiar los estantes del área de Herbología...

Pero se cortó al presenciar como Lily Evans y Sirius Black comenzaban a discutir entre ellos de forma acalorada. Era algo nuevo de ver, ya que era siempre James el que discutía con la pelirroja.

—Esto es algo nuevo—admitió Hermione y miró a Remus—, ¿dónde estará James?

—Por allá... con otra de sus conquistas, para variar—Remus señaló discretamente un rincón en donde el aludido estaba coqueteando descaradamente con una chica. Ella le dijo algo en el oído y ambos rieron. James la atrajo hacía sí y comenzó a besarla sin darle tiempo a que tomara una bocanada de aire.

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó sin poder evitarlo y apretó la pluma en sus manos hasta que los nudillo le quedaron blancos. Siguió observando como James la besaba con pasión y como sus manos descansaban en la cintura de la chica, apretándola cada vez más.

—¿Sucede algo?—intervino Remus, mirándola fijamente. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de como Hermione había empalidecido al ver a su amigo en tales circunstancias y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Voy a vomitar si sigo viendo esto—Hermione tomó sus libros y plumas poniéndolos en su mochila abruptamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas echa un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

_Porque sabía que una parte de ella le hubiera gustado ser aquella chica a la que James besaba sin pausa y con pasión._

* * *

><p>— ¿James? ¿Puedes prestar un poco de atención al trabajo?<p>

Se encontraban en la biblioteca rodeados de pilas y pilas de libros, tratando de terminar el trabajo, pero James estaba coqueteando descaradamente con cualquier chica que se le topase o lo volteara a mirar. Hermione sabía que hacía eso para que se desesperara y le gritara, pero ella había ignorado olímpicamente los coqueteos hacia las otras chicas.

James le entregó un pergamino en donde estaban todos sus apuntes en sucio, Hermione lo tomó y lo pasó a limpio en el pergamino del trabajo. Vio de reojo como el chico se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras se revolvía el cabello;la chica lo ignoró y siguió escribiendo hasta que notó como tomaba su pelo y jugaba con él, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Para.

James esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

—¿Qué pare qué?

—Tú-sabes-qué.

James le sonrió ampliamente y siguió tocándole el pelo con cierta calma y confianza que le puso a la chica los pelos de punta.

—¡Basta!—Hermione se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, miró a James y añadió en un tono más calmado—: Necesito un par de libros más.

—¿No tienes suficientes con éstos?

Hermione lo ignoró y se apresuró a alejarse de James. Explotaría si seguía con aquella actitud tan _inadecuada_ con ella. Ahogó la risaal ver, con el rabillo del ojo, como Lily Evans regañaba a Sirius Black por no apresurarse. Él notó que lo observaba y le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola ruborizar y que varias chicas a su lado soltaran un suspiro colectivo.

Volvió a la mesa, más en sus cabales, dispuesta a terminar el trabajo. James siguió mirándola fijamente pero desistió al ver como sus intenciones no resultaban. Siguieron en la biblioteca media hora más y cuando la chica por fin terminó de escribir, se giró a James.

—Ya esta listo, ya puedes irte.

James esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Y si no me quiero ir?

Hermione lo miró confundida y enarcó una ceja.

—Pues yo lo haré, no soporto más risitas tontas, ni miradas coquetas; fue suficiente por hoy.

La chica se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía James, éste último mirándola con una extraño brillo en los ojos. Hermione se dió la vuelta y apretó contra sí su mochila, como si ésta pudiera establecer una barrera imaginaria entre ellos dos. No sabía porqué James se comportaba de aquél modo con ella, cuando anteriormente jamás hubiera osado hacer aquello. Hermione elevó su barbilla y se estremeció al sentir como los ojos avellana de James la miraban fijamente detrás de sus gafas circulares. Varios sentimientos encontrados se interpusieron en su estómago al no poder quitar sus ojos de él.

—¿Hermione?

La burbuja en la que los dos chicos se habían introducido se rompió con la intervención de Regulus Black, que los miraba con cierta recelo. Hermione se alejó de James rápidamente y se giró hacia Regulus.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Pince quiere que limpiemos después de la cena—respondió Regulus, ignorando a James por completo.

—Vale, nos vemos, entonces...—Hermione le sonrió y lo vio marcharse, se colgó su mochila y salió de la biblioteca ante la atónita mirada de James, quien creía firmemente que la chica estaba _confraternizando con el enemigo_. Un Slytherin. Futuro mortífago. James resopló y salió de la biblioteca tan hambriento que sería capaz de comerse un hipogrifo completo.

* * *

><p>Hermione entró a la sala común completamente cansada y agotada. Dió la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, <em>Pamplinas,<em> y soltó un suspiro de fatiga mientras se frotaba los ojos. Jamás pensó que odiaría pasar tanto tiempo en la Biblioteca, era simplemente inimaginable para ella, sin embargo, las pasadas tres horas junto a Regulus Black fueron las más agotadoras de toda su vida.

El chico siempre le preguntaba cosas que la desconcertaban o sacaban de sus casillas o le daba halagos que confundían y sorprendían a Hermione. Realmente no sabía que atenerse con la presencia de Black. Era tan parecido y tan diferente a Sirius que a ella le resultaba extraño ver como su carácter era más serio y un tanto sarcástico cuando la miraba con esos ojos grises que tanto se parecían a los de su hermano.

La sala común estaba vacía a excepción de los Merodeadores, que bebían de una botella de aspecto y contenido dudoso. Los cuatro amigos reían estruendosamente y, a juzgar por el tono y pronunciación de sus voces, estaban ligeramente borrachos. Hermione tenía tan arraigado la costumbre de ser _prefecta_ y corregir a los demás, que no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos.

—¿Están borrachos?—murmuró Hermione, escéptica.

Remus, que se hallaba en un sillón la miró con cierta culpa y no aceptó la botella que Sirius le pasaba, quien miraba a la chica con una sonrisa achispada; James la miró con el ceño fruncido y Peter sólo dejó escapar un ronquido, dando a entender que se había quedado dormido.

—¿No _tiednes_ nada _mejod_ que _haced_?—preguntó Sirius, que hablaba entorpecido y dió una largo trago a la botella, desafiándola en silencio a que se la quitara.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró a Remus, quien se encogió en su asiento por la mirada de la chica.

—¿Vas a permitirlo?

James intervino.

—Eso es jugar sucio, sabes muy bien que Lunático te daría el gusto de quitarnos la botella solo para no enfadarte.

Hermione lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió mirando a Remus.

—Eres un prefecto, deberías decir algo al menos...

—¡Vamos _Hedmione_, no seas tan _aguadfiestas_!—ladró Sirius y se levantó, para rodearla con la botella en la mano y una sonrisa ladeada. La chica no pudo evitar retroceder y sonrojarse ante la visión del apuesto chico que tenía enfrente: los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y dejaban su torso. Apartó su mirada, ruborizada hasta las cejas, y se obligó a no pensar en que encontraba atractivo a Sirius Black.

—No deberían estar haciendo esto, ¡va en contra de las reglas!

Sirius alzó sus hombros y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, con la botella en la mano, tambaleándose en el camino. James, quien estaba en el suelo, la miró fijamente y se levantó, caminando hasta donde Hermione miraba a Sirius con desaprobación.

—¿_Edtás_ celosa?—preguntó James y Hermione, que hasta entonces había estado muy ocupada viendo como Sirius reía atronadoramente al tiempo que se tomaba el resto de la botella, se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca a ella y con su aliento, oliendo a Whisky de Fuego, golpearle en pleno rostro.

Hermione parpadeó confundida.

—_Adpuesto_ a que te _encantadía_ estar con _nosotdos_, ¿o no?—continuó James, acorralándola en la pared, mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear—, ya _sabesss_, con los chicos más guapos de _Hogwadts_.

La chica soltó una genuina carcajada que sorprendió a James.

—Créeme que prefería hacer otras cosas que estar perdiendo mi tiempo de esta forma—Se cruzó de brazos y añadió—, me voy a la cama, no es mi problema si McGonagall los sorprende y los castigue de por vida.

James colocó ambos brazos al lado de Hermione, impidiéndole salir y de esa forma dejándola acorralada, le sonrió y se acercó a su oreja.

—_Sho_ también he pensado _otda_ cosa _mejod—_Le susurró la voz de James y Hermione se sorprendió de estar guardando el aliento.

—¿De qué hablas?

James le sonrió torcidamente y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia el de ella. Hermione se quedó paralizada y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. James se acercó a sus labios y susurró:

—_Esto_—Y la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oooooooooh, god! ¿Qué creen que pasará? Dejen sus reviews platicándome sobre que creen que Hermione hará con este beso.<strong>

**Un beso, **

**Mariana Masen.**


	10. La verdad a medias

**¡Y llegamos al capítulo diez! Recuerden, volví a subir los capítulo modificando ciertos detalles y agregando otros para darle un poco más de coherencia y menos OoC. Esta historia tiene ya hasta secuela así que no les recomiendo ni entrar a ella ni leer los reviews anteriores, para evitar spoilers.**

**¡Gracias a los que me dejaron mensaje y me pusieron en sus favoritos, se les agradece de todo corazón!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, únicamente a Joanne K. Rowling, la maravillosa creadora de Harry Potter, ni sus personajes ni nada es mío, solo escribo para mi diversión.<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Hermione?— Remus Lupin puso una mano enfrente de la chica al ver que ésta no reaccionaba y se quedaba mirando el vacío.<p>

—¿Qué sucede Remus?—preguntó la chica, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa tensa.

—Eso iba a preguntarte, has estado actuando muy extraño desde...—Remus volteó a ver a su alrededor, disimuladamente, y se acercó más a Hermione, susurrándole—, desde que James te...

—¡No lo digas!—gritó Hermione, sobresaltando al joven y a varios que estaban a la redonda, estudiando en la calmada y solitaria biblioteca. —Solo no lo menciones, ¿quieres?—La chica apretó más la pluma y comenzó a escribir furiosamente en su pergamino—. Fue un incómodo error y jamás, nunca, va a volver a pasar...

—Hermione...

—¿Qué?—le espetó la aludida de malhumor.

—Llenaste tu pergamino de tinta—dijo Remus, sereno.

—Ah...—Hermione desapareció la tinta con un movimiento de la varita y soltó un suspiro de abatimiento.—Lo siento, es sólo que me siento muy estresada esta noche.

—¿Es por James?—adivinó Remus, escribiendo en su pergamino—, podrías hablar con él, ya sabes...

—¡No es por James!—exclamó la chica, enojada. —¿Quieres dejar de mencionarlo?

—Como quieras—Remus ocultó una sonrisa y volvió a escribir en su pergamino, enumerando los beneficios que tenía los hechizos no verbales.

Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando Hermione oyó una voz conocida.

—¡Lunático!—El aludido y Hermione voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Sirius y James, ambos esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose hasta donde ellos se encontraban. La chica volvió a fijar la vista en su pergamino, fingiendo estar muy ocupada escribiendo, y así ocultar su profundo sonrojo al ver como James le sonría, pícaro.— Ayúdame con los deberes...

—No voy a dejarte copiar, Canuto—respondió Remus—. McGonagall ya sospecha de mí al ver tus trabajos.

—Oh, vamos, no seas marica y ayuda a un buen amigo, Lunático—intervino James, sentándose al lado de una Hermione que miraba su pergamino como si la vida le fuera en ello.— Hola Hermione—añadió con tono de voz más grave y maduro.

Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido y, tomando sus cosas rápidamente, salió de la biblioteca abruptamente.

James y Sirius se quedaron viendo el lugar en donde la chica había estado anteriormente, confundidos, y miraron a Remus, pidiendo una explicación lógica.

—No me pregunten a mí—dijo Remus, sin dejar de escribir en su pergamino—, ha estado rara desde ...

—Desde lo del viernes—adivinó James, sonriendo—. Ya decía yo que algo pasaba con ella.

—¿Algo?—repitió Sirius, bufando—. Se está pareciendo cada vez más a Evans, tío, con ese temperamento que se carga.

James volteó a mirar a Sirius, estupefacto, y soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, apresúrate que debemos entrenar para el próximo partido de Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba silenciosamente y trataba de pasar inadvertidamente en los pasillo cercanos a la cocina. Se había hecho un encantamiento desilusionador y después de pasar varios días leyendo e investigando, supo donde quedaba exactamente la sala común de Hufflepuff. Se colocó en un rincón solitario y esperó varios minutos, hasta que un chico de segundo año, golpeando varios barriles (siguiendo el ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff) y con ello provocando que una puerta apareciera.<p>

La chica se apresuró a seguir el paso del chico y así poder entrar a la sala común, pasando inadvertidamente. La chica miró con asombro a su alrededor; la pared era de ladrillos y tenía incrustados varios barriles como decoración (algunas servían de ventanas, también contenía varias repisas en donde descansaban cactus y plantas (en las que sus ramas danzaban), una enorme chimenea (en forma de barril) enmarcaba el cuadro, dando una sensación de calidez y sencillez.

Hermione agradeció el hecho de que nadie se encontrar allí al ser la hora de la cena y miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que definiera a la casa de Hufflepuff. Sonrió al ver la pintura de la fundadora de la casa encima de la chimenea, esmeradamente pintada y colocada en un marco que sintonizaba con la decoración, y caminó hacia ella, intentando causar el menor ruido en el suelo de madera. La joven tanteó la pintura, intentando encontrar algo, pero fue en vano, no había nada anormal en ella.

_¿Y ahora qué?_, pensó, desalentadoramente. Nada estaba saliendo como ella lo había estipulado y aquello la ponía de nervios.

Miró a su alrededor, un poco más preocupada de tener que encontrarse con alguien y que la pudieran perjudicar gravemente. Hermione se sobresaltó al oír como alguien bajaba las escaleras y la joven se apresuró a retroceder a un rincón oscuro. Miró como una chica salía de la sala común, musitando para sí misma, y Hermione al mirar a su derecha tuvo ganas de reírse por haber sido tan tonta.

No se había percatado de la pequeña y modesta estatua que mostraba un tejón esculpido esplendorosamente. La chica se apresuró a ir a la estatua y comenzó a tocarla, esperando encontrar el pergamino y marcharse cuanto antes. _¡Bingo! _Hermione esbozó una completa y amplia sonrisa al ver como un pergamino estaba escrupulosamente metido en un orificio.

Lo desenrolló, ávidamente, y sintió como la felicidad y esperanza que había sentido apenas unos segundo antes, se esfumaban por completo._ El pergamino estaba escrito en unas runas de las que la chica nunca había visto en su vida._

* * *

><p>Había estado refundida en la biblioteca desde semanas, únicamente salía para comer e ir clases. Hermione estaba más cerca que nunca de poder regresar a su tiempo y estaba empecinada a traducir el pergamino a como fuera. El estar entre los libros la ayudaba además de esconderse de James y evitarlo sin ser tan evidente.<p>

No había podido dejar de pensar en aquél beso que había dejado una marca imborrable en la chica. Su sensatez le aconsejaba a cada momento el evitar contacto con James Potter y evitar sentir alguna otra cosa hacia él. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era el padre de su mejor amigo! El mero pensamiento debería de darle asco pero era imposible que alguien con el físico y carisma del joven pudiera causar repugnancia.

¡Sí tan solo fuera parecido a Harry! James Potter era la antítesis de lo que era su mejor amigo. El primero era divertido, travieso y no dejaba de coquetear con cualquier chica con la que se le acercara, mientras el segundo siempre tenía una carga encima que no lo dejaba divertirse como cualquier otro joven. Hermione no podía evitar sonreír o sonrojarse al oír como James

Por ello siempre se concentraba en los enorme volúmenes que tenía de Runas Antiguas y así poder evitar pensar en lo bien que besaba James Potter o como se sentía molesta al verlo coquetear con Lily o alguna chica todos los días. Hermione se sentía tan culpable al mirar furtivamente al joven al tener clases juntos y sentir como algo en su estómago revoloteaba furiosamente cuando él la sorprendía y le sonreía abiertamente.

Hermione entró a la sala común, después de varias horas de estudio y miró con sorpresa como ésta se hallaba llena de gente celebrando y festejando a lo grande, con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Y recordó que Gryffindor jugó contra Ravenclaw, y a juzgar por el ambiente que se respiraba, habían ganado a lo grande.

La chica comenzó a caminar con dirección al dormitorio de la chicas, evadiendo los intentos de sus compañeros de arrastrarla a la fiesta y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione realmente no tenía cabeza en ese momentos para ponerse a festejar y menos con la desagradable visión de un James Potter siendo engullido por una marea de chicas.

Soltó un suspiro de abatimiento y se obligó a caminar a su destino, pero un brazo le impidió avanzar. La chica alzó una ceja al ver como Sirius le jalaba la muñeca y esbozaba una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó él, alzando una ceja y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

—Estoy cansada, Sirius, por favor suéltame.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo divertirte? ¿Es qué acaso no puedes dejar de lado los estudios y divertirte al menos una vez al día?

—Sirius...

—¿Al menos te tomarías una cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Por favor?

El chico le sonrió abiertamente, dejando ver su enorme sonrisa con sus dientes perfectamente blancos, y Hermione maldijo internamente el que el joven fuera tan malditamente apuesto, al sentir como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

—Vale, bien...—Suspiró la chica y se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino de diversión y risas que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Eso es Whisky de fuego?—preguntó Hermione con una ceja alzada, al ver el vaso que le tendía Sirius, sonriente y feliz.

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione!, ¡anímate!, un vaso no te hará daño—Y entregándole el vaso, el joven se escabulló de su vista, dejándola en medio de una multitud de adolescentes ebrios que bailaban divertidamente.

—¿Perdida?—Una voz muy conocida la hizo voltearse y soltar un suspiro.—¿Por qué me evitas?

James Potter. Parado varios centímetros delante de ella, mirándola, más bien examinándole el rostro, como si quisiera saber lo que pensaba. Como si fuera importante para él saber lo que ella opinaba.

—No lo hago,—Evadió su mirada y miró su vaso, con el ceño fruncido—Perdona, voy a tirar esto.

—Y vuelves a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No quieres enfrentar el hecho de que me besaste y te gustó.

Hermione se aproximó a él, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien había oído aquello, y se encaró al joven, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

James la miró petulante.

—Es obvio que te gusto y no quieres admitirlo, Hermione.

Hermione se acercó más a él y detectó cierto olor a Whisky de fuego en el aliento de James. Se preguntó como podía estar ebrio y seguir hablando con perfecta fluidez.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo Hermione. Te gusto.

El cuerpo de James chocó con el de ella y la dejó sin réplica. Sus brazos la envolvieron en un atmósfera cálida. Hermione evitó la mirada fija de James, pero las manos de él, alzando su mentón, la hicieron mirarlo con las mejillas rojas. Sentía su cara arder cuando James la besó suavemente. Como si le quisiera dejarle claro que a él también le gustaba besarla.

Y entonces despertó.

Hermione soltó un gruñido al oír como Lily la llamaba para que bajaran a desayunar. Rodó en la cama, tallándose los ojos y enfocándolos con lentitud. Recordó como la noche anterior, después de irse de de la biblioteca, se había encontrado conque la sala común festejaba el triunfo de Gryffindor.

También recordó el Whisky de Fuego que Sirius le había dado y como ella, cansada, lo había dejado en una mesa y había subido a acostarse._ Aburrido y patético_. Hermione soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se acordó que era domingo y debía investigar aún más sobre el mensaje de runas.

—¿Vienes a desayunar, Hermione?—la voz de Lily volvió a sus oídos.

—En un minuto.

Y la chica deseó, por un segundo, que James la besara como en su sueño.

* * *

><p>Regulus Black caminaba por los estantes de la biblioteca buscando algo que le ayudara con sus deberes de Aritmacia. Caminó por varios minutos, hasta que algo, o específicamente alguien, le llamó la atención. Era aquella chica Bennet.<p>

El joven no era estúpido, sabía muy bien que aquella chica no estaba en Hogwarts anteriormente. El problema era que no sabía porqué demonios estaba tan obsesionado con descubrir aquél rompecabezas que era Hermione Bennet.

La miró con una pila de libros, todos de runas antiguas y se preguntó desde cuando alguien estaba tan emocionado de descifrar runas de hace mil años. A menos que estuviera trabada con algo y no pudiera traducirlo.

Regulus esbozó una lenta sonrisa: tenía un plan e iba a ponerlo en marcha. Caminó hacia el escritorio donde la chica estaba sentada, leyendo un grueso libro, al mismo tiempo que anotaba varias palabras en un pergamino.

—Hola.—Regulus se sorprendió de que su voz sonora tan casual y amable.

Hermione alzó su cabeza y enarcó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo paseaba y ví que tenías algunas problemas con esto—Señaló el pergamino y se recargó en la mesa para ver más de cerca los pergaminos—, así qué quieres descifrar esto, ¿eh?

Hermione lo miró con fastidio y le quitó el pergamino de sus manos.

—¿Importa? Trato de trabajar y tú únicamente estorbas...—Hermione comenzó a decir, tapando rápidamente su pergamino y levantándose de la mesa. Regulus se le quedó mirando fijamente y arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?—preguntó, acercándose más a ella, tanto que el joven pudo observar unas pequeñas pecas en el rostro de Hermione, quien se ruborizó y se alejó de él, chocando con la mesa.

—Aléjate de mí, Regulus...—Hermione lo rodeó y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la biblioteca. Se dio cuenta que había atraído las miradas de algunos curiosos a su alrededor.

No quería dejar que Regulus Black se metiera en su vida y mucho menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Lo menos que le faltaba era lidiar con un confundido chico de quinto año que estaba a punto de ser mortífago.

Regulus se quedó mirando como Hermione salía de la biblioteca como si un dementor la estuviera persiguiendo y se preguntó si su querido hermano mayor le habría dicho algo al respecto de él. Tal vez le mencionara el hecho de que era candidato a mortífago y eso la hubiera espantado.

"Lástima", pensó el joven, regresando a su mesa y comenzando a hacer los deberes, "Bennet tiene más cerebro que algunas compañeras de su curso, por no mencionar el cuerpo que se cargaba".

* * *

><p>—¿Y James?—preguntó Hermione al no verlo sentado junto a los Merodeadores en el desayuno aquella mañana. Observó como Sirius y Remus intercambiaban una mirada, antes de que el segundo le respondiera.<p>

—Su padre tuvo una recaída y él fue a casa por el fin de semana—respondió Remus, serio.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—intervino Lily, quien había estado escuchando la conversación a hurtadillas e ignoró la mirada que le lanzó Sirius.

—Como crees, Evans...—ironizó Sirius con molestia—: Si solamente tuvo un ataque a su edad, nada grave...

—Sirius—intervino Remus.

—¿No puedes dejar de ironizar ni siquiera en estos momentos, Black?

—No si alguien formula preguntas estúpidas.

Hermione intervino antes de que Lily contestara. El verlos pelear le produjo nostalgia al darse cuenta de lo parecida que era su relación como la de ella y Ron.

—Seguramente James va mandar una carta si pasara algo...—Hermione miró a Remus—: ¿No ha carteado?

—Prometió hacerlo si pasara algo—intervino Peter, quien había estado inusualmente callado.

El resto del sábado, Hermione se volvió a refugiar en la biblioteca. Debía descubrir el significado de aquél pergamino, pero por alguna poderosa razón, su mente no la dejaba trabajar en paz sin que el rostro de James se le apareciera constantemente.

_Querido James:_

_Me enteré sobre tu papá y espero que todo este bien en tu casa.. Mándale saludos a tus papás de mi parte_

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Hermione_

.

Hizo bolita la carta y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino de nuevo.

_James:_

_Espero que todo esté bien..._

_Besos, _

_Hermione._

Volvió a hacer bolita el pergamino y dio un bufido. Sabía que cualquier intento de acercarse a James estaba prohibido después del beso, consciente o inconsciente que le haya dado. Se dirigió a la sala común evadiendo al Gran Comedor, debía descansar después de haber estudiado como loca el significado del papel. Identificó rápidamente a los Merodeadores, quienes se hallaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Se sentó al lado de Sirius que tenía una carta y un rostro pálido.

—¿Es de James?

Sirius le tendió la carta por respuesta; Hermione comenzó a leerla...

_Canuto,_

_Se ha ido y me quedaré una semana con mamá... _

_James_

_Pd. Avísale a los demás._

_—_Sirius...—La voz de Hermione era vacilante y se acercó al joven, pero éste se alejó de ella.

—No...—El se volvió a sentar en el sillón y Hermione se quedó mirando la escena sin saber qué decir. Soltó un suspiro y subió a su dormitorio con un doloroso nudo en la garganta y en el estómago.

El regreso de James a Hogwarts fue algo ampliamente comentado por el Gran Comedor. Se había esparcido el rumor de que el papá del chico había fallecido y cuando Potter cruzó el Gran Comedor aquella mañana, un surtido de comentarios surgieron a su alrededor. Hermione tuvo una sensación de _déja vu_ al verlo entrar con el rostro serio y los murmullos acompañarlo hasta su sentarse junto al resto de los Medeoradores; era como si estuviera viendo a Harry entrar después del suceso de Cedric Diggory. La misma delgada cara surcada de una pena y madurez que no habían tenido anteriormente.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a James con la boca ligeramente abierta hasta que Lily la zarandeó ligeramente del brazo.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Hum..?

—Te estaba preguntando sobre el ensayo de Transformaciones, ¿lo hiciste?

Hermione desvió su mirada de James y miró a Lily, confusa.

—¿Qué?

—El ensayo de Transformaciones—respondió la chica, divertida—, ¿lo tienes?

—Eh...—Tardó varios segundos en comprender y se apresuró a decir—:, sí, es decir, no... Lo dejé en la sala común.

—Estás más distraída que de común, Hermione— intervino Remus, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La aludida hizo una mueca de enfado y se concentró en comer su desayuno. Sin embargo, no dejó de mirar de reojo a James de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>—¿Sigues sin poder resolverlo?—La escurridiza voz de Regulus Black se filtró en donde Hermione se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca.<p>

—¿Sigues metiéndote en la vida de los demás?—replicó Hermione, con un deje de diversión e irritación en la voz. Soltó un bostezo y lo miró. Alto, despeinado y con un elegante movimiento, Regulus se sentó a su lado sin pedirle su permiso.

—Sé lo que significa y por lo tanto hay algo en eso que me preocupa...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Hermione lo miró, confundidad.

Él señaló el pergamino.

—Mis padres, antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, nos pusieron tutores a Sirius y a mí; está es una lengua muerta en el mundo mágico, que afortunadamente la biblioteca Black tiene un gran conocimiento acerca de ella.

—¿Así que tendría que ir a la biblioteca Black para encontrar el significado de lo que está escrito aquí?—La voz de Hermione era escéptica y burlona.

—Afirmativo, pero te daré una pista—Regulus se inclinó hacia ella y le señaló el pergamino nuevamente—, lo que aquí te dice es sobre la paradoja de los viajes del tiempo. Así que he tenido varias teorías al respecto de porqué tendrías el pergamino.

Hermione se quedó helada y Regulus continuó.

—La primera, y creo que es la más razonable, sería que estás locamente obsesionada con los viajes del tiempo y deseas hacer una teoría acerca de ello; la segunda...—La miró fijamente y sonrió—: es que tú tienes algo que ver con un viaje en el tiempo.

—¿U-un viaje en el tiempo?—balbuceó la chica, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente—, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Específicamente, del hecho de que o vengas del pasado o...—Hermione lo miró asustada—, del futuro.

—¡No es cierto!—El chillido de Hermione equivalió a una confesión y Regulus la miró sorprendido.—No sé qué demonios tratas de hacer pero no es divertido, ¡en lo absoluto!

Hermione recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca, como si un mortífago la estuviera persiguiendo. Regulus se quedó pasmado mirando como la chica huía y respiró hondamente.

_Así que del futuro, ¿eh?_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola personas que están leyendo esta historia después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Perdón por no conectarme en tanto tiempo pero no he tenido tiempo para nada en lo absoluto. ¡Lo siento! ¡Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron review! Y por cierto, <strong>Amantedelacomida, <strong>tienes mucha razón con respecto a la historia original. Era un lío y sin embargo, sigue siendo todavía un lío, al menos uno no tan líoso y OOC, por la temática de viajes en el tiempo. _

_Es algo difícil ponerme a pensar que haría Hermione Granger en el pasado y todo eso, pero espero dar lo mejor y no ser tan repetitiva con las otras historias que hay sobre la temática. De todas formas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si ven un error por favor díganlo sin pena y con fe. ¡Espero sus reviews acerca del capítulo!_

_Besos, y hasta la próxima actualización,_

_MarianaMasen._


	11. Sensatez y sentimientos

**¡Y llegamos al capítulo once! ****¡Gracias a los que me dejaron mensaje y me pusieron en sus favoritos, se les agradece de todo corazón! Este capítulo se divide en dos partes, principalmente, la primera siendo relajada y un tanto de drama adolescente para llevarnos a la segunda: más oscura y seria.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, únicamente a Joanne K. Rowling, la maravillosa creadora de Harry Potter, ni sus personajes ni nada es mío, solo escribo para mi diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Sensatez y sentimientos, primera parte.<strong>

_por Mariana Masen_

* * *

><p>Hermione entró a la biblioteca mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, checando que Regulus Black no se encontrara por allí. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se apresuró a sacar un libro que necesitaba para sus deberes de Encantamientos. Desde aquél desastroso día en el que Black le había descubierto una parte de la identidad de la joven, Hermione había estado evadiéndolo como podía, aunque eso significara no más paseos solitarios por los terrenos del castillo o pasar la mitad de su tiempo en la biblioteca.<p>

—¿Hermione?—Una voz masculina la llamó y la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al oírla. Se volteó lentamente, pensando en qué decir, pero en vez de Regulus se encontró con Sirius, que enarcó una ceja al verla tan aprensiva.

—Oh..., Sirius—Dejó escapar nuevamente un suspiro de alivio y lo miró atentamente—, ¿qué sucede?

Estaba tan feliz en aquél momento de verlo y no a su hermano y estuvo a punto de soltar una risa al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían las voces de ambos hermanos. La única diferencia radicaba en que Sirius tenía un tono más alegre y parlachín, al contrario de Regulus, que modulaba sus palabras en un tono adecuado y monótono, como si estuviera leyendo algún discurso.

Sirius sonrió con aquella acostumbrada sonrisa que ponía el mundo a sus pies. O a las chicas, en este caso.

—Me estaba preguntando si vendrías a Hogsmade mañana con nosotros...—Dejó la frase al aire, alzando una ceja—. Nos has estado evitando por largo rato, Hermione y me preguntaba el porqué, ya que al principio nos entendíamos muy bien.

—Si con entenderse se refieren a que yo pasaba de alto las bromas a los demás y estaba a su alrededor soportando sus tonterías, pues sí, los he estado evitando—Comenzó a caminar hacia Pince para poder sacar el libro de la biblioteca y Sirius la siguió. —Además, ¿de dónde sacas que los he estado evitando?

—Pues con el asunto de que apenas te he visto el pelo en éstas últimas semanas—Sirius la detuvo y la miró fijamente—: ¿Sigues enojada por lo de Cornamenta?

Hermione se ruborizó ante la mención del nombre y se dio la vuelta, entregándole el libro a Pince, quien le hizo un hechizo al libro y se le devolvió. Hermione se giró, descubriendo que Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Borra esa sonrisa, Sirius—Hermione caminó a la salida de la biblioteca con el chico pisándole los talones.—James y yo no tenemos nada, por lo tanto no estoy enojada con él.

Sirius apresuró su paso y se colocó frente a ella, sobresaltándola, y le colocó las manos en sus hombros.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas al acompañarnos a las Tres Escobas, ¿cierto?

—Eh...—El cerebro de Hermione estaba bloqueado. Nada. Absolutamente nada se le ocurrió para eludir la salida y se dio cuenta de que Sirius se había percatado de ello.—No creo que sea buena idea, además no creo que a James le gustaría verme, es demasiado pronto..

Y lo era. James Potter había cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser aquellas semanas; al principio se había comportado como un autómata, actuando sin realmente teniendo las ganas de hacerlo y únicamente porque Sirius lo arrastraba, lo peor fue después: había comenzado a salir con una chica diferente cada semana, sin importarle que romperles el corazón, además de emborracharse, trasnocharse y no asistir a todas las clases.

—A James no le importará, llevará a Beth o a la que toque—Sirius soltó una carcajada, como si fuera muy gracioso que su mejor amigo saliera con chicas diferentes cada semana—: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

"Es increíble que no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que sufre James", pensó Hermione al ver a Sirius reír. "¿Es qué no ve como James recurre siempre a algo para olvidarse?"

—Eres increíble—le soltó Hermione, agria—: Tu mejor amigo está sufriendo y lo único que a ti te parece es gracioso.

—¿Disculpa?—se indignó Sirius, enarcando una ceja—, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de como Cornamenta se hunde cada vez más en su propia mierda? ¿En cómo se pasa horas tirado viendo el vacío?

—Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo, Sirius.

El chico arrugó sus labios, como si quisiera contenerse de decirle algo a Hermione, y comenzó a caminar para las escaleras que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. Antes de subirlas se giró y le gritó:

—¡Nos vemos en las Tres Escobas, Hermione!

* * *

><p>"Esto es una mala idea", pensó Hermione, caminando junto a Lily en el camino que las llevaría a Hogsmade. "Muy mala, ¿por qué no me quedé en mi habitación? ¿Y si me ve Regulus y comienza con sus preguntas?"<p>

—Sabes, Lily, mejor me regreso...—empezó a decir Hermione, parándose a medio camino. Lily a su lado, la miró confundida.—Sí, es que me he olvidado de hacer algo muy importante y creo que después no tendré tiempo...

—¡Pero si acabamos nuestros deberes anoche, Hermione!—replicó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos, y escrutándola con la mirada; sonrió, como si se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza—: ¿Acaso es que no quieres ver a James con Liza Kinnon?

"Así que la de ahora es Liza", pensó Hermione mordazmente, pero negó la cabeza al ver como Lily sonreía como si supiera algo que ella no. Y tal vez sí lo hacía. "Por Merlín, ahora lo que debería estar haciendo es pensar en cómo regresar y no en estas tonterías"

—¡Hermione, sabía que vendrías!—Y si alguna vez tuvo alguna remota oportunidad de zafarse de esa maldita reunión, ésta se había evaporado con la voz de Sirius llamándola por detrás.

Hermione arrugó la cara y volteó a ver como los Merodeadores junto con una rubia chica llegaban hasta donde las dos jóvenes se encontraban. Lily susurró algo que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar y de inmediato se vieron rodeadas por los Gryffindor.

—Hola Lily, Hermione—dijo Remus, apaciguando el humor de ambas con su tranquila voz—. Hace bastante que no las veo.

—Hola Remus—replicó Lily, de buen humor y se unió a él en una charla sobre deberes que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que Sirius la había arrastrado hasta donde se encontraba Peter, James y Liza, la última sonriendo espléndidamente colgada del brazo del joven Potter. Hermione sintió como algo le hervía en su interior y trató por lo todo lo posible no mostrarlo en su rostro.

—Hey, chicos—saludó Hermione con voz apagada y miró a Liza, dudando.—Liza, ¿cierto?

La aludida sonrió espléndidamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos y rectos, y se pegó aún más a James, quien miraba la situación aburrido.

—Soy la novia de _Jamie_—respondió con una voz que Hermione consideró como asquerosamente empalagosa.— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Hermione Bennet.

—Ah—Liza hizo una mueca y le susurró algo a James, provocándole una carcajada. —Así que la perfecta prefecta de Evans vino. ¡Qué considerada!, ¿no lo crees Jamie?

Si Liza quería provocar algún comentario malicioso de James no lo consiguió, ya que éste solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos a congelarnos el trasero todo el día aquí? Vayámonos a las Tres Escobas—Intervino Peter, con su voz chillona.

Hermione y Lily no tuvieron otra opción que acompañar al grupo de los Merodeadores a las Tres Escobas, lugar que se hallaba lleno de estudiante que intentaban relajarse después de todas esas semanas de deberes y trabajos. Se sentaron todos en una mesa, Hermione con Sirius a su derecha y Peter a su izquierda, Lily a la derecha de Black y con Remus a la izquierda, Liza a la izquierda de Pettigrew y con James a su derecha, quedando enfrente de Hermione.

—Siete cervezas de mantequilla—dijo Sirius a Madame Rosmerta, cuando ella se acercó a pedirles lo que querían.—Así que..., ¿cómo has estado pelirroja?

Lily hizo un gesto aburrido.

—Bien.

Hermione comenzó a beber de su cerveza de mantequilla, observando por reojo como Sirius miraba a Lily con una sonrisa ladeada. _Oh, no, no, no, no, esto está muy mal_, pensó Hermione, _se supone que James es el que está locamente enamorado de Lily Evans, no Sirius Black y su sonrisa peligrosa_. Hermione se apresuró a intervenir.

—Eh...—Se puso de pie y miró a Lily, significativamente—, Lily, ¿me acompañas al lavabo?

La aludida se levantó y la siguió rápidamente, rodeando mesas llenas de alumnos que reían y conversaban alegremente; Hermione cerró la puerta del baño y se giró para ver a Lily, quien se estaba acomodando el cabello.

—Lily

—¿Si?

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo allá afuera?

Lily la miró confundida.

—¿Con qué?

—Con Sirius—Hermione pronunció el nombre como si fuera alguna palabrota—, no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos.

Lily dejó escapar una carcajada escéptica.

—¿Black? Es un reverendo idiota y lo sabes, Hermione; supongo que porque soy la única chica a su lado necesita satisfacer sus instintos animales. Además—la miró con una sonrisa cómplice—, no llevamos ni diez minutos allí, ¿qué te sucede? Parecería como si estuvieras sufriendo allí adentro, Hermione.

—No es nada—se apresuró a decir Hermione, girándose al lavabo y comenzando a lavarse las manos, dándole la espalda a Lily.

—Te diré qué: vayámonos de aquí. Tengo tantas ganas de escuchar a Black como tú de ver a Kinnon tirarse a Potter.

—No tengo problemas con James...

—¡Mentirosa!

—... pero sí quiero irme de aquí, no soporto a Lisa, es demasiado...

—¿Empalagosa? ¿Tonta? ¿Superficial?

Hermione le sonrió a Lily y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione—dijo Lily, sonriéndole afectuosamente—, no dejarás que la idiota de Lisa Kinnon te arruine la visita, ¿cierto? Además Potter se lo pierde...

—Él no se pierde de nada, Lily—la reprendió Hermione, aunque internamente agradeciera sus palabras—: No tengo nada con...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ése momento Lisa Kinnon había abierto la puerta del baño y había entrado, sonriéndoles con ésa sonrisa empalagosa y que Hermione consideraba, en cierto punto, falsa.

—_Jamie_ se preguntaba porqué tardaban tanto—Se disculpó la joven y volvió a sonreír—: Le diré que ya van.

Salió del baño tan fugaz como había entrado y Lily comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

—¿Encantadora, cierto?—Lily tomó a Hermione del brazo—: Ven, vayamos antes de que vuelvan a traer a la _Chica Maravilla _de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Regulus Black se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin haciendo sus deberes de Pociones, algo que si era sincero, detestaba. Es decir, la materia era bastante aburrida y absurda y más teniendo a alguien como Slughorn como profesor.<p>

.

_Solución reductora:_

_Sirve para desaparecer la hinchazón._

_Ingredientes:_

_*Vertisum de Sapo_

_*Polvo de mucosa humana _

_Preparación:_

_1) Calentar el caldero a ..._

.

Regulus dejó de leer y tiró a un lado el libro de Pociones con un suspiro de abatimiento. Esa semana no había podido concentrarse en nada, ya que su mente seguía abstraída con el descubrimiento que había hecho recientemente.

¿Realmente Bennet era del futuro? Dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba... ¡Por Merlín! El viaje al tiempo era algo tan mitológico como la misma Cámara de los Secretos, que supuestamente, que contenía a una criatura maligna que mataría a todos los sangre sucia.

"¿Y si Bennet únicamente había dicho eso para burlarse de mí?", pensó y el mero hecho le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo demonios se creía aquella francesa, si es que lo era, de reírse de él? Se imaginó lo estúpido que debió haber sonado al haberle dicho aquello.

Se levantó del sillón de la sala común de Slytherin, frustrado, y se apresuró a salir de allí. Necesitaba respuestas a sus numerosas preguntas y sabía muy bien que en la biblioteca las encontraría.

* * *

><p>En el Gran Comedor, James Potter besaba con pasión y frenesí a su hermosa y perfecta novia Lisa. Sabía que sus sentimientos a ella, no era ni se compararían remotamente a los que había tenido con Lily, eran muy pequeños e insignificantes, pero en ese momento de su vida necesitaba esa atención que la chica le otorgaba. Además de contar con ese buen trasero a su disposición, James Potter estaba gratamente satisfecho con su vida en aquél momento.<p>

La pérdida de su padre le habían dejado con un enorme hoyo en su ser aparte del hecho que estaba constantemente preocupado por su mamá. Sabía que sus papás eran mayores, más de lo recomendable, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que Charlus Potter dejaría el mundano mundo de los vivos para irse a la vida eterna. Su madre, terriblemente afectada, no dejaba de escribirle cada semana, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y quería estar con él.

Es por eso que James necesitaba desquitar toda esa rabia y enojo de alguna manera y Liza lo hacía de una manera estupenda. Había superado el hecho de tomar y estar con cualquier chica que se le cruzara para tener besuqueo y sexo en cualquier esquina con Liza. Y ella, extrañamente, siempre estaba dispuesta. Y sonriente. Y James, quien sentía como su mundo se había tambaleado irremediablemente necesitaba esa constante, aunque proviniera de Liza Kinnon.

—Deja algo para más tarde, ¿quieres Cornamenta?—La estridente voz de Sirius Black lo sacó de los labios de su novia y lo regresó al mundo real. James le enseño el dedo y comenzó a comer mientras sentía como Liza se enroscaba a su brazo al tiempo que comía.

—Y eso haré, Canuto—Sonrió James, pensando en la infinidad de posiciones con las que podría estar con la chica en la noche.

—Ugh, estamos comiendo—Resopló Remus al oír la conversación y sonrió al ver como su amigo le daba una colleja amistosa en la cabeza.

—No jodas, Lunático—replicó Sirius y codeó a Hermione, quien leía un libro debajo de la mesa sin prestarles atención—: Hey, Hermyy...

La chica alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al oír el apodo que Sirius le daba.

—No me llames así, Sirius.

El aludido sonrío de lado.

—Ya, Herms...

—Sirius...

—¿Si, Mione?

—Cállate.

Sirius pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dió un rápido beso en la frente, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

—Deja de ser tan cascarrabias, terminarás como Remus o peor... ¡como Quejicus!

Hermione se soltó del agarre de sus hombros y sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Odiaba como Sirius no parecía tener en cuenta el factor de espacio personal, o más bien, lo pasaba por alto.

—En primer lugar, Sirius, detesto que me pongan apodos—le señaló como si estuviera recitando una lección—, y en segundo, Snape no es tan malo si lo ves de manera objetiva, realmente no sé porque ustedes se la pasan...

—Oh, y ahora dirás que los cerdos vuelas, ¿cierto?—intervino James, divertido con lo sulfurada que se encontraba Hermione. Ella lo miró asesina y lo ignoró olímpicamente, siguiendo con su monólogo sobre como no deberían molestar a los demás estudiantes, recalcando el hecho de que Lupin fuese prefecto. Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y culpable, mientras que Peter la ignoraba y Sirius rodaba los ojos con diversión.

Hermione dejó su monólogo y se concentró en evitar mirar a la novia de James, Liza, darle de comer a él. Sentía como algo en su interior muriera como cuando había visto a Ron besando a Lavander... Aquel pensamiento le quito el aliento al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus cavilaciones, ¿cómo podía sentir o pensar acaso en tener algún romance con el futuro papá de su mejor amigo?

Se le quitó el hambre de golpe y decidió que lo mejor sería si se iba a su recámara a leer el libro que tenía en su regazo. Se levantó abruptamente y argumentando que estaba cansada se quito de encima a Lily y al resto de los Merodeadores. Salió del Gran Comedor, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, y se detuvo cuando oyó como una voz, que ella había estado evitando por días, le hablaba.

—Detente allí, Bennet...—Hermione se giró, desafiante, y quedó cara a cara con Regulus Black. Él esbozo una sonrisa ladeada y le tomó el brazo delicadamente para conducirla a un rincón solitario.—Vamos a hablar, ahora escúpelo, Bennet, ¿de dónde demonios vienes?

Hermione se forzó a tranquilizarse y fingió mirarlo confundida.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Black?—respondió, calmadamente, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de salir de aquel embrollo—: Si no tienes más que decir, me gustaría irme a la cama, estoy cansada...

Pero él fue más rápido y colocó sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para así evitar que se escabullera. Pasó su mirada a abajo y notó como la chica sostenía contra sí un libro viejo y enorme. ¿Cómo demonios le hacía para cargarlos sin cansarse? Con un movimiento rápido tomó el libro, sobresaltando a Hermione, y dejó escapar una risa al ver el título del libro: "Paradigmas del tiempo".

—Así que leyendo estos libros, ¿eh?—Le devolvió el libro a una pálida Hermione y añadió—: ¿Así que del futuro, _Hermione_?

—No tienes ni una maldita idea, Regulus, ni la más mínima de lo que estás hablando—le escupió Hermione, furiosa—, ¿crees qué es fácil? Pues no, no lo es... Así que si no te importa, déjame en paz, Regulus. No sabes lo que es estar sola, sin nadie con quien hablar y que realmente te entienda. O poder vivir sin temer el estropear algo, así que cállate, porque no tienes derecho de hablarme así.

Regulus, impresionado por su discurso, dejó bajar sus brazos, y la miró atentamente, como si nunca la hubiese visto. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin bajarla.

—Sí que la tengo—Y con esas palabras se alejó de ella rápidamente, con su capa ondéandole y dejando a Hermione bastante desconcertada.

* * *

><p>Aquella confesión de Regulus Black no dejaba de taladrarle su cabeza y aquella mañana, sábado, se levantó inusualmente temprano. Casi siempre se quedaba rezagada en la cama intentando leer en la privacidad y comodidad de su cama, pero no podía concentrarse en nada.<p>

Tomó un baño especialmente largo en donde se dedicó a limpiarse y cepillarse el pelo. Después de varios minutos dedicados a vestirse con unos vaqueros y una blusa de Lily, bajó a la sala común con un libro. Esperaba que el libro de Encantamientos la distrajera hasta que fuera una hora razonable para bajar a desayunar.

La chimenea tenía restos de madera quemada y Hermione se quedó mirándolos sentada en el sillón. Se quedó en esa posición, sin ganas de abrir el libro, por varios minutos hasta que el sonido del hueco del retrato abriéndose la despertó. Volteó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja al observar a un James Potter despeinado, cargando la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador (que se veía como un simple pergamino) y su escoba.

Se quedaron mirándose por vario rato hasta que James sonrió débilmente y se sentó el sofá frente a ella. Hermione, nerviosa, no sabía como comenzar una conversación con él.

—¿Qué hacer despierta tan temprano?—preguntó James, después de varios minutos de silencio—: Pensé que eras de las que dormían hasta tarde.

Hermione dejó escapar un bostezo y sonrió al ver como James soltaba una carcajada al escucharla.

—No podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Yo también—Hermione arqueó una ceja, divertida, y James rectificó—: Es decir, no podía dejar de pensar en mi mamá, ya sabes...

Hermione sintió un arrebato de cariño al ver como James se encogía en el sillón y le dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y cerró sus manos.

—Eh... James—Hermione pronunció su nombre suavemente y él la miró atentamente—: Cuando pasó, ya sabes, te escribí varias veces, pero no sé...—Se mordió el labio y añadió—: Lo siento muchísimo.

James se quedó en silencio y dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, casi como un gemido.

—Jamás pensé que se iría tan rápido, ¿sabes? De repente estaba y al siguiente ya no...—Soltó una carcajada un tanto amarga que a Hermione le recordó dolorosamente a la del Sirius fugitivo de Azkaban—, en fin...—Se levantó y la miró con una mueca—: tengo que dormir al menos un par de horas.

—James, espera...—_Que Merlín me perdone_. Se levantó y casi trotó hasta llegar al principio de las escaleras del dormitorio de los hombres, en donde James la miraba confuso. Ella, vacilante, subió un escalón y lo besó. Era malo sentirse de aquella manera con James pero no podía evitarlo. Sus maravillosos labios encajaban increíblemente en los de ella y oyó el sonido sordo de la escoba al caerse, sintiendo como James la abrazaba con fuerza y la levantaba varios centímetros.

—Espera, Hermione...—James se detuvo, jadeante, y la miró tras sus gafas redondas—: Esto no esta bien, tengo novia...

La chica sintió como algo le apuñalaba en su corazón y le dejaba una sensación fría e incómoda en el estómago. Bajó sus piernas y se alejó de él, herida, para respirar jadeante. El hechizo se había acabado de una forma desoladora y decepcionante.

—Tienes razón—musitó Hermione en un hilo de voz. Su voz se sentía rasposa y el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más doloroso—: Debería irme...

—No, espera, Hermione...—Pero ella ya se había ido corriendo a las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de las chicas. James se pasó una mano por sus labios y pelo, todavía saboreando el sabor de los labios de Hermione.—¡Joder!

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres hablar de ello?<p>

—No.

Llevaba más de tres horas en su cama boca abajo, sintiéndose como la persona más infeliz del todo el universo. Lily la había encontrado al despertarse llorando en el baño e inmediatamente había instado a que los otras compañeras de habitación se marcharan para dejarla hablar en la privacidad. Ellas, enfadadas y acostumbradas al tono mandón, se apresuraron a desalojar la habitación lo más rápido posible no sin antes musitar lo fastidioso que era tener a semejantes compañeras.

—Tal vez él no quería decirlo de esa forma, Hermione—dijo Lily, después de un buen rato en silencio. Hermione, boca abajo en su cama, movió la cabeza de lado a lado.—Oh, vamos...

—Lily, él me rechazo,¿vale? Yo pensé...

Lily se sentó al lado de Hermione en la cama y ella sintió como la misma se sumía por el peso de su amiga.

—El es un imbécil...

—Eso no funciona, Lily...—Hermione sacó la cabeza de la almohada y musitó viéndola—: Lo peor de todo es que me convencí que él me correspondería, nunca se me pasó a la cabeza la idea de que a él tal vez nunca le he parecido atractiva... Es decir, ¿cuán vanidosa soy para pensar en eso?

—Hermione, no te tortures... Es James Potter. Él estuvo detrás de mí declamando su amor eterno a mí mientras se acostaba con otras chicas.

Aquella declaración la dejó fría por un momento y le hizo darse cuenta con quien estaba hablando. Se incorporó de golpe y miró a Lily fijamente. Esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Harry le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba equivocando. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejar llevado por sus sentimientos? ¿En dónde quedaba la razón en todo esto?

—¡Por Merlín...!—Hermione se levantó de la cama mientras Lily la veía confundida.

—¿Hermione?

—He estado tan equivocada, eso no debió de haber pasado jamás... —Hermione se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y miró a Lily antes de irse—: Debo irme.

—¿A dónde vas?, ¿qué sucede..?

—A la biblioteca—Y con ello la chica cerró la puerta dando un ligero portazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto termina... Lo sé, soy mala, pero el siguiente capítulo, y segunda parte, estará un poco más llena de acción. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, no saben lo mucho que me ayudan sus comentarios! Gracias a:Eviillaa, Natalya, annimo 2, pax399 y Amantedelacomida. <strong>

**Prometo solemenmente que no tardaré mucho en actualizar.**

**Besos, **

**Mariana Masen.**

**Pd: ¿Alguno ya leyó el nuevo escrito de JK sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore y sus vidas, escrito por Rita Skeeter?**


End file.
